


Unbound

by Lostkitty



Series: Revenge and Satisfaction [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frigga Lived because it's the right thing to do, Loki and Sara have a cat, Loki smut, Post-TDW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 41,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostkitty/pseuds/Lostkitty
Summary: Loki thought he'd die on Svartalfheim, but somehow ends up on Earth with the woman he'd kidnapped while he was king of our planet.  There are unresolved feelings between them, and they decide to give this whole "relationship" thing a try.Smut chapters are indicated with a *. Avoid them, seek them out, but there they are. ;)





	1. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a year. A year since she’d seen Loki, since Thor had taken him back to Asgard. A year since the Avengers won, and the world found itself once again under its own rule, for good or otherwise.

It had been a year. A year since she’d seen Loki, since Thor had taken him back to Asgard. A year since the Avengers won, and the world found itself once again under its own rule, for good or otherwise.

 

For though Loki had ruled with an iron fist, it turned out that he wasn’t a bad ruler. He’d unseated some of the worst dictatorships and had forced a more even distribution of wealth across the world. Third world nations were raised up, and now they had no desire to be forced back down. The usual asshole countries wanted to go back to being assholes and to being the ones on top, so the world was still sorting all that out.

 

There were many people who thought of Loki as evil, but there were also a solid amount who thought he’d made the world better and who wanted him back. Most people either weighed the good and bad in heated debate, or just decided to not think about it and to move on with their lives. In other words, the world went back to being the world, and people went back to being people.

 

Thor had come by to visit her a couple of times. She could tell that he felt guilty about Loki involving her in all of this, and he worried that he’d hurt her. She assured him that she was fine, that he’d treated her well, leaving out most of what had happened in her time with him.

 

They’d ended up spending a lot of time talking together. At first he’d been reluctant to talk about his own feelings about everything that had happened. But Thor’s complicated feelings matched Sara’s – they both knew they’d done the right thing, but they regretted that it had needed to be done. And so he eventually relented to her questioning, sharing not only his own sorrow over how things had turned out, but also stories about Loki when he was younger, and about the events that had led them all here. Without giving away too much about her relationship with Loki, the two managed to find comfort in each other’s company.

 

He also filled her in on what had transpired on Asgard after Loki had been captured. Odin had decided to punish Loki, but since he hadn’t rained down too much destruction and chaos on Earth, it hadn’t been as severe as it could have been. He’d sentenced Loki to 200 years in the Asgard prisons. She couldn’t decide if that was a light sentence for subjugating a planet, or a heavy one as, long life or not, that was a really long time. And she didn’t imagine Loki handling imprisonment very well. Either way, it meant that she’d be long dead by the time he got out. She wondered if he’d remember her.

 

Tony had checked in on her obsessively during her first few weeks back, practically never leaving her side. When he tried to follow her to the bathroom one day, she finally snapped and ordered him to leave her alone for a solid week. He’d agreed, so long as she promised to check in with Jarvis every day. She’d agreed, knowing that he was just worried, that he felt tremendous guilt over her kidnapping. He’d seen her in those first few days, and he’d wrongly assumed that she was traumatized instead of heartbroken.

 

She should probably get a therapist to deal with everything, to sort through what happened and how she felt. But she wouldn’t. She would never tell anyone what had happened. She locked her secret down tight within her.

 

Mischief had grown and so had his magic and his intellect. Sometimes he felt almost human, but then he would get trapped in a ball of yarn or jump into a box and hide there, waiting to pounce on her ankles. Their life together was happy. Her house overlooked a private beach, and they would often go walking along it together. They ate dinner together at the dinner table and watched trash tv together. They tried to pretend they didn’t miss Loki. Neither succeeded much.

 

It had been a year, and things had been getting back to normal for everyone.

 

Then, one day, the aliens came back. She and the rest of the world watched on in horror as a huge spaceship plowed into London. There was a fight between Thor and some elf-looking alien. Thor had prevailed, once again the alien hero who saved the Earth from the other aliens, and the world breathed a sigh of relief. She’d been transfixed on the television all day, watching the coverage, listening to the commentary, the theories about what had happened, when Mischief meowed at her.

 

He wanted her to turn it off.  She was wound tightly, and he could feel it. She forced herself to breathe deeply, to calm herself, and she turned the tv off. “I think you’re right,” she admitted. “I could use a break.” Mischief nodded. “What should we do?” she asked. She looked outside. It was still light outside, at least for a while longer, and there was a nice breeze. “Wanna go for a walk on the beach?” she asked. “Maybe chase some waves?”

 

The kitty meowed mischievously and narrowed his eyes. She laughed. “Yeah, yeah, maybe today you’ll catch one.”

 

The two of them walked outside and down the stairs to the beach. She was laughing at Mischief bounding around, acting like a little kitty spy in an action movie, when she saw it. Something on the beach. “What’s that?” she asked, and Mischief stopped playing to look. They walked closer, and her heart started racing. She knew she must be seeing things. But Mischief saw it too.

 

She ran as fast as she could, nearly falling in her hurry to get there. Mischief ran after her, then just teleported himself the rest of the way. She finally caught up and looked down. “No,” she whispered, falling to her knees. “It can’t be.”

 

She and Mischief looked at each other and then back down to the body before them. She couldn’t breathe. It was Loki. He was pale and unconscious, but it was Loki.

 

“Please be alive,” she begged. “Please, Loki, please. Be alive,” she said, as she reached down to check his pulse. She hovered over him and pressed her hand to his neck. She felt the steady beat of his heart and she cried. “He’s alive, Mischief.” The cat looked relieved, and she could feel his happiness. She looked down at Loki, hand still on his neck, letting the pulse beneath her hand reassure her that he was, in fact, here, and that he was, despite appearances, alive.

 

Mischief stepped onto Loki’s chest and rubbed his face with his own, meowing, trying to wake him. Eventually, Loki stirred, groaning painfully. He cracked his eyes open, his vision filled with a black furry face. “Mischief?” he questioned. “What are you doing on Svartalf--“ he trailed off, looking around. “No, wait, where am I?” he asked.

 

“Welcome back, Loki,” Sara smirked.

 

He leaned his head back against the sand and closed his eyes. “What the hell?” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, loves! <3
> 
> As promised, here are the first two chapters. I hope you like them! As long as you all continue to enjoy the series, and so long as ideas for chapters keep coming to me, I'll keep updating twice a week.


	2. Don't Piss Off the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is hurt and a little bitter. Sara frets. Mischief is a little drama queen.

“Loki, you’re bleeding!” she exclaimed.

 

“I’m fine,” he asserted, trying to get up.

 

She watched him struggle, rolling her eyes. “Come on now, don’t be stubborn,” she urged, stepping under his arm and helping him to his feet. He scowled at her. She ignored it.

 

She helped him up to her house and led him to the couch, where he collapsed painfully. “Loki, please,” she begged, “let me take a look at you.”

 

“I told you,” he said through gritted teeth. “I’m fine.”

 

“Come on, Loki,” she teased. “Since when are you against letting me undress you?”

 

“You betrayed me,” he said.

 

“You kidnapped me,” she answered.

 

He eyed her skeptically for a moment before giving a small laugh. “That I did,” he responded, sounding a little too proud of himself.

 

“So come on,” she urged. He grunted as he shifted, but he allowed her to help him remove his armor. “Can’t you just magic it all off?” she asked, having trouble with some of the pieces.

 

“Not at the moment,” he said. “I’m a bit depleted,” he admitted. “Everything I have is being used to heal me.”

 

And then she saw it. She gasped, “Loki, what the hell?! There’s a hole in your chest!”

 

 “You should see the other guy,” he smirked.

 

“You can heal this?” she asked, concerned.

 

“Yes,” he sighed. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

 

She considered him. “I should still probably bandage you up. Stop you from bleeding everywhere.” He grunted a response. “What happened?” she asked, getting up to get her first aid kit.

 

He sighed. “I was fighting with Thor on Svartalfheim. We were trying to stop this dark elf Malekith from destroying the Universe.”

 

“Malekith,” she repeated. She bent down to clean and bandage his wound. “Ugly guy, big ship, weird red stuff?” she asked.

 

He looked at her as though she’d surprised him. “Yes, actually. How did you know?”

 

“He came here. To Earth. They’ve been showing the footage all day. Thor killed him.”

 

Loki nodded his head, closing his eyes. “Thor was being attacked, so I stepped in and saved him…”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You saved Thor?” she interrupted.

 

“Yes,” he answered, condescendingly. “But this happened,” he continued, pointing to his chest. “I got even, though,” he grinned.

 

“You do love revenge,” she commented, smiling.

 

“Indeed,” he agreed. He frowned suddenly. “I thought I’d died. I should have died. I’m not really sure how I ended up here on Midgard. With you.”

 

 “Could it have anything to do with the convergence thing they’re all talking about on tv?” she asked.

 

He nodded. “That would explain being on this planet, but not at your house. It’s too much of a coincidence.” She finished taping up his bandages, and he grabbed her wrist. He fingered her bracelet lightly. “You kept it,” he said.

 

She blushed. “Well, yeah. It doesn’t come off. And besides,” she continued, “it helps me talk to Mischief.”

 

He smiled. “You kept him too.”

 

“Of course I did. I love him,” she said, not meeting his eyes.

 

“Hm,” he answered, still rubbing the gold band. “It must have been this that drew me here. It’s possible that my magic felt its pull, recognizing its signature as its own.”

 

Her face grew hot as he touched her wrist. “That must be it, then,” she said, pulling her hand back and standing up to put away the supplies.

 

She cleared her throat and pointed at his chest. “Are you sure you’re going to be alright? That thing looks pretty bad.”

 

He shook his head. “I assure you, I’ll be fine in a few hours.” She nodded. “My dear, you aren’t _worried_ about me, are you?” he teased.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, Loki, I’m _worried_ about you, ok?” She paused and looked up at him. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. Thor said you were in prison.”

 

He nodded. “I was. I’m supposed to be. Thor broke me out to try and save his human.” She gave him a look and this time he rolled his eyes. “His _lady friend_ ,” he corrected.

 

She looked at him thoughtfully. “Does he know you’re here? That you’re alive?”

 

“I assume not.” He frowned in thought. “I suppose they all think me dead, Odin, my mother…” he trailed off. “I don’t know what they’ll think if they don’t find a body, but at the moment, yes,” he looked up at her, “they probably all think I’m dead.”

 

“So I’m the only one in existence who knows you’re alive?” she asked.

 

His look turned menacing. “What’s the matter, darling? Do you think I should kill you to keep my secret?”

 

She stared at him, considering, before finally answering. “You won’t kill me.”

 

“Are you so certain?” he asked. “After all, I am one to hold a grudge.”

 

She shook her head. “You won’t. You’d piss off Mischief.”

 

He scoffed. “You think I care so much about what the _cat_ thinks?!”

 

Mischief took that moment to jump into Loki’s lap and give him the saddest expression he could muster. He meowed dramatically, feigning hurt feelings at Loki’s apparent disregard for his opinion. It was quite a show. And pretty convincing too, because Loki’s face suddenly relaxed and he pet the cat behind the ears. “Fine. I won’t kill her.” Mischief mewed happily. “For you,” he emphasized, and Mischief nuzzled up to his face.

 

“Hey, if it means I live, it works for me,” she shrugged.

 

He gave her a dirty look, and she stuck out her tongue. “Is this what you’ve had to live with for the past year?” Loki asked the cat. “Seems exhausting.”

 

Mischief agreed and Loki laughed. “Hey!” Sara complained. “That’s it. No more kitty treats for you, Mister,” she threatened, and Mischief pretended to be apologetic. “You two are trouble together,” she said, waving her finger back and forth at them.

 

She walked over and petted Mischief’s head, sitting on the coffee table next to Loki. “Look, why don’t you stay here tonight? We’ll get you something to eat, I’ll prepare you a room, let you rest and heal up, and figure out what to do next tomorrow. Sound good?”

 

“How do I know you won’t tell anyone I’m here? Send them to shackle me again, to put me back in my prison?” he spat at her bitterly.

 

She winced at the memory of Loki in chains. She held one his hands in both of hers. “Loki,” she whispered, holding his hand to her face, “I’m so sorry. I will never send you away again, Loki. I promise.”

 

He softened as he saw the sincerity on her face. He cupped her cheek and she leaned in to his hand. “Alright, love. I believe you.”

 

“Besides,” she added, smiling, “the cat would be pissed.”

 

They looked down at Mischief, who nodded emphatically, looking very self-important, what with everyone considering his opinion and doing as he said.

 

Loki laughed. “It’s a truce, then.”

 

“Truce,” she repeated, smiling brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delicious smut next chapter. >:)


	3. Like Old Times *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and smutty.  
> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I have a busy few days ahead, so you get it a day early! I hope you enjoy. <3

She couldn’t sleep. Her thoughts were racing around in her head, refusing to quiet down. Loki was here. He was actually here.

 

They had a truce not to hurt each other, and they’d ended up on good terms before retiring to bed. But what would happen next? Tomorrow? She’d meant it when she’d promised not to send him away. She’d made that decision once and, even if it was the right one, she knew she could never make it again.  She just hoped that Loki’d taken world domination off his to-do list.

 

She sighed and heaved herself out of bed. She decided to go outside, breathe in some fresh air. If the moon was bright enough, maybe go for a short walk.

 

She headed outside and stopped in her tracks. There, in front of her, was Loki, looking every bit the god that he was. He had no shirt on, only the soft pants she’d given him to sleep in, and his body glowed in the moonlight. He turned to her as she walked up to stand next to him.

 

“Can’t sleep?” she asked.

 

“No,” he answered. “You?”

 

“No,” she shook her head.

 

He’d removed his bandage, and his skin was smooth. She reached a hand out and stroked the spot on his chest where his near-fatal wound had been earlier. “You’re all better,” she breathed.

 

“I told you I would be,” he responded, looking down at her.

 

“There’s not even a scar.” She looked up at him and smiled. “You always manage to amaze me.”

 

Tension grew in the moment, as they stood there, so close, her hand on his bare chest. She allowed her hand to roam a bit more, moving from the spot in the middle of his chest to his neck, down his stomach…

 

He grabbed her hand. “Probably not a great idea, love,” he sighed. “A lot has changed.”

 

“Yes, it has,” she agreed. “Still,” she continued, looking up at him. “Would it be so bad? One more night?” She stepped a little closer. “I missed you, Loki.”

 

He hesitated, considering. Finally, he looked back at her. “I won’t be gentle.”

 

She raised a hand to his face, stroking it softly, and then whispered, “I don’t want you to be.”

 

Suddenly, his lips were pressed hard against hers, hands squeezing at her waist. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his weight into her. She grabbed at him, touching any part of him she could get her hands on, desperate for the feel of him on her, inside her. Without breaking the kiss, he reached down and ripped her nightgown straight down the middle. She gasped and he shoved his tongue in her mouth.

 

She reached into his pants and pulled his hard cock out, moaning as she stroked it fast, the precum rubbing hotly onto her exposed stomach. He growled and stepped out of his pants, bucking into her. He grabbed her legs and pulled them around him, holding her up against the wall. He reached between them and took his cock from her, lining it up at her entrance. She groaned loudly as he thrust deep and hard into her.

 

He roughly fucked her against the wall, the coarse texture rubbing painfully at her back, but she was unable to care at that moment. His pace was punishing, and it was exactly what she needed. All these months of doubt, of regret, of guilt, and it was all being banged out of her with each hard thrust from Loki. He seemed to feel the same, taking out all his own frustrations, his hurt at her betrayal, his year alone in prison, on her tight wet cunt.

 

They moved together, grabbing and panting, moaning and thrusting, using each other’s bodies to rid themselves of their demons. She came hard, crying out his name into the night, squeezing his hips with her thighs, scratching deep lines into his shoulders, and he came soon after, pulsing inside her.

 

He pulled out and set her down. They both sank to the ground against the wall, only just not touching, breathing hard.

 

“Loki?” she asked.

 

“Yes?” he responded, eyes closed, head leaning against the wall.

 

“You wanna do that again?”

 

His eyes snapped open, and he looked at her, expression raw, animalistic. “Yes,” he growled. “I do.” And he pounced on her.


	4. You Don’t Tame Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk, she makes him an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever posted on a weekend. Will anyone even read this on a weekend? I don't know. But I was bored, this was finished, and it's a short chapter, so I thought, "Why not?" So here you go. :)

They’d spent the rest of the night making up for lost time. They’d done it fast, slow, and in every position they could fit into one night. And as dawn approached and the room began to fill with light, they fell asleep in her favorite position – in each other’s arms.

 

She stretched her sore muscles when she woke up, wondering what time it was. Loki rubbed her stomach tenderly as she did so and then sat up.

 

“Stay,” she told him, putting her hand on his arm.

 

He looked down at her with mischief. “And here I thought I’d worn you out last night,” he answered, smiling.

 

She hesitated. “No, I mean, stay. Here,” she casually gestured around her. “With me,” she finished quietly.

 

There. Now it was out there. She knew what she was asking of him. She knew the risk of rejection was high. But she also knew her heart would never forgive her if she didn’t ask. So she waited, holding her breath.

 

He looked at her questioningly. “On Earth?” he asked.

 

She nodded. “On Earth.”

 

“With you?” he repeated.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, Loki, with me.”

 

“Why?” he asked, sounding suspicious.

 

She put a pillow over her head, both to hide her embarrassment, and to give herself a second to sort out her thoughts. She removed the pillow and looked at him. “Because, dammit, Loki, I like you. I care about you. And I’d like to think that you care about me too. Look,” she sighed, “it’s like you said, everyone thinks you’re dead. I confirmed it with Tony last night. Thor watched you die in Svartalfheim.” He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I can pronounce it. Ass,” she muttered. He looked amused, and she continued. “Anyway, Thor watched you die, and now everyone on Earth and Asgard thinks you’re dead. Loki, do you understand the opportunity this presents?”

 

He shook his head, confused.

 

“All your life, you’ve been defined by others or by your titles. Thor’s brother, prince of Asgard, the second son, god of mischief. And now, you’re also held back by the things you’ve done, trying to kill your brother, taking over our planet, trying to destroy Jotunheim after you found out you were adopted.” Loki jumped, startled. He’d never told her this. She cleared her throat, awkwardly. “Um, yeah, sorry. Thor kinda filled me in on some stuff. Anyway,” she hurried on as quickly as possible, “if you go home, you go back to prison. Or,” she considered, “because of what you did with Thor on Svartalfheim, maybe you don’t.”

 

“Not likely,” Loki interjected. “Odin is not the forgiving sort.”

 

“Ok, so you go back, you go to prison. Either way, you’re trapped again with all those definitions, all those expectations. But what if you could start over? Redefine yourself? What if you can find some sort of freedom here on Earth, in anonymity? You don’t have to be the villain, the hero, nothing, you can just be Loki, whoever that is.”

 

He looked a little angry. “You want me to give it all up? Everything that I am? For you?”

 

She cupped his cheek soothingly. “No, of course not. I’m not asking you to give up anything, and especially not for me. You will always be a prince, the god of mischief, everything that makes you, you. But, deny it all you want, I know that there’s a lot of hurt in you, and a lot of that pain came from your family, your past, the lies, and that you’ve had a hard time moving on from it. What I’m saying is that, if you want it, you have an opportunity to let it go, to live a new life, free, with no expectations.”

 

He considered her words. “And what of your expectations?” he asked, some bitterness in his voice. “Do you expect to domesticate me?  To tame me? To make me behave?”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t have any expectations of you, Loki.” He scoffed. “Loki, I know you. You can’t be tamed, and I wouldn’t try. You’re the _god of_ _mischief_ , and I would never expect you to “behave.” As for domesticating, I don’t expect a relationship with you. We’ve been through a lot together. Who can know whether we could even work together, whether either of us will even want to. I don’t expect you to stay, Loki, but I’d like you to. I _want_ you to stay with me, to give it a chance, give _us_ a chance, and just see what happens next.”

                                                                                        

He gazed at her for a long while, thinking on her words. A part of him was tempted, to let them all mourn, to die, to leave it all behind, to believe that this mortal woman meant what she said, that despite everything he’d done, everything that had happened, that she could accept him as he was, that she’d help him. But could he really let go of it all? His title, his life on Asgard, his pain and bitterness? Because as much as he was loath to admit it, he was reluctant to let go of his hurt and his hatred. It had been a part of him for so long, had fueled him, fed him in his dark times, that he didn’t know if he could separate that part of him from the rest. Was he willing to try? For her? Because he wasn’t fooling himself this time. If he did this, if he let go, he would be doing it for her, because he _did_ care. Last night he had held her in his arms again, and he felt some semblance of peace. In her arms, in her life, was forgiveness, kindness, acceptance, a rebirth of sorts. And yet he still held back, resistant.

 

“You don’t have to decide right now,” she assured him. “And you can stay here as long as you want. Whatever you decide, I’ll help you. Stay on Earth, I’ll set up a new life for you, with or without me. Go back to Asgard, run from Odin, I’ll help you with that too. Just…think about it?”

 

He nodded. That he could do. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“Thank you,” she smiled. “Ok, then,” she said, awkwardly changing the subject. “Um, we should maybe go downstairs and get something to eat. Are you hungry?” she asked.

 

He didn’t know what he would decide, her redemption or the damnation of his own heart by his own hand. That it was even a debate said much about him. But he would decide later. As for right now, she was here, she accepted him, and she wanted him. And he wanted her too. Was he hungry? “I’m famished,” he answered, and he claimed her mouth.


	5. Marv is a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has lunch. Loki makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite thing about Mondays (possibly the only good thing lol) is posting a new chapter for you guys!

It was late in the day when they finally got out of bed.  “I’ll tell Marv to order us some food,” she said, standing up.

 

“Marv?” Loki questioned. “Who is Marv?”

 

She laughed. “Ok. So, you know how Tony has Jarvis?” He nodded. “Well, he was so proud of that damned thing that I decided to one-up him. I created my own AI helper system.”

 

“Named Marv?” he asked, doubtfully.

 

“Actually,” she said with a playful grin, “it’s Marvis.”

 

“Marvis?” he repeated.

 

“Yep,” she said proudly. “Tony hates it soooo much. Even if it weren’t completely helpful, it would be worth keeping around, just for that.”

 

Loki laughed. “I approve.”

 

She grinned. “I thought you might.”

 

He watched her as she got dressed. “So, you programmed it yourself?”

 

She gave him a look. “Hey, I may not be Tony Stark genius, but I’m still a Stark. I’ve got some mad programming skills and a few patents under my belt.”

 

He pulled her close, kissing her bare stomach from the bed. “You are just full of surprises.” He pulled her head down for a kiss, and she gladly gave it. But as he deepened it, she pulled away. “Nuh-uh, Loki. You put that silver tongue away. You’ve kept me from food for long enough.”

 

She stepped away from a very delicious-looking Loki sprawled out on her bed. “Marv?” she called out.

 

“Yes, Sara?” came a pleasant voice from the ceiling.

 

Loki looked up, surprised. “Marv is a girl?” he asked.

 

“Shh,” she admonished. “Marv, could you please order me up some food?”

 

“Absolutely,” came the reply. “What would you like?”

 

“Um, just order up a bunch of stuff from that deli place I like. A lot of food, and a lot of variety. Loki eats a lot,” she said, looking pointedly at him.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” replied Marv.

 

“Convenient,” Loki said.

 

“Yep. Almost like I have my own magic,” she said. She popped Loki on the butt. “Now get up. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

\---------------------------

 

The food arrived, and she set it all out. “What are these?” Loki asked, eyeing all the packages of food filling up the table.

 

She looked at him incredulously. “You ruled this planet for how long, and you don’t even know what a _sandwich_ is?”

 

“I had better things to do than concern myself with lowly Midgardian cuisine,” he responded, poking a sandwich derisively.

 

“If I recall,” she said, “you liked hot chocolate. And whipped cream,” she added, seductively.

 

He eyed her. “Why did you say whipped cream like that?”

 

She barked out a laugh. “Wow, Asgard may be pretty, but it sounds _boring_. Whipped cream is sexy because it’s fun to lick off other people’s bodies,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

 

He pulled her close. “Mmm,” he hummed. “Why aren’t we trying that right now?”

 

She shivered but resisted. “Because we’re eating sandwiches right now.”

 

He sighed and reluctantly let go. “I don’t suppose there’s anything sexy about sandwiches,” he said, turning one over in his hand.

 

“Afraid not,” she said. “But they’re delicious! Look, I got a big variety of them, so you can find some you like. You’ve got meat, cheese, and bread on Asgard, right?” He nodded. “That’s the basics of these.” She stopped. “Wait, you’ve got all those things but no one ever thought to shove them together? You guys are weird.”

 

He puffed out his chest. “We are the most advanced civilization in the cosmos. I’ll have you know…”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” she interrupted. “You god, me puny human, got it. Now sit down, eat.”

 

He did so begrudgingly. He took a bite into one and found it satisfactory enough. Mischief had already found his seat at the table and had begun to dig in to his own food. Loki took bites of them all, noting the ones he liked and disliked. He tried to snag a bite of Mischief’s, but the cat swatted his hand away and gave him a dirty look. “Mischief doesn’t share food,” Sara informed him.

 

Conversation was light, but eventually turned to her proposal from that morning.

 

“So, if I did stay,” Loki started, “not that I’ve made any sort of decision, but if I did, how would that work, do you think?”

 

“Well,” she considered, chewing on her sandwich thoughtfully, “you can shapeshift, right?” He nodded. “I figure you could change your look, get a new identity. I have a guy. He can make one for you, give you a background, documentation, a life story, everything. He’d never even need to know who you really are.”

 

He looked at her, puzzled. “Why do you have such a guy?”

 

She looked mischievous. “Don’t you worry about that. I just do. Anyway,” she continued, “I have money. A lot of money. I inherited some from my parents and then earned more through my patents. I’d set up an account for you, get some investments going, you wouldn’t have to worry about anything. And then,” she shrugged,” we’d just figure out the rest, get you acclimated to Earth. And, like I said,” she swallowed, “it’s your decision whether you stay or not. I’ll help you with this stuff no matter your choice. If you want it.”

 

“Why?” he asked.

 

She shrugged again. “Lots of reasons. But mostly because I want to. That’s all.”

 

He nodded, deciding that she seemed genuine enough to let her reasoning go, and they continued to eat in silence, each thinking about the choices in front of them.

 

\-----------------------------

 

“This is garbage,” Loki said.

 

Mischief glared at him. “Uh-oh,” Sara said, “you insulted his show.”

 

“You actually _like_ this drivel?” Loki asked the cat.

 

Mischief continued to glower at him. “I think he wants you to be quiet,” she whispered to Loki.

 

He continued, though in a lower voice. “But it’s trash.”

 

She smiled. “Of _course_ it’s trash! That’s the whole point! You can just watch and turn your brain off and get sucked in to the drama. It’s brain candy.”

 

“Brain candy,” he repeated.

 

“Mhm. Now shh.”

 

He watched a few more minutes before interrupting again. “You know, if I live here, we are not going to watch this sort of nonsense.”

 

“Sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “You want us, you get the good, the bad, and the trashy.” Mischief nodded in emphatic agreement.

 

“Fine,” Loki said, resigned.

 

“Fine?” she questioned, noting something in his tone.

 

“Fine,” he repeated.

 

“Fine, like, I’ll watch your crappy show, or fine like…”

 

He held her face in his hands. “Fine like I’ll watch your crappy show…and I’ll stay.”

 

She leaped into Loki’s lap, exuberant. Mischief rolled his eyes and disappeared. She heard the tv in his room upstairs turn on.

 

She straddled Loki, kissing him deeply. “I make no promises…” he said

 

“I’m not asking for any,” she answered.

 

“Then let’s see what happens next,” he said, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

She kissed him passionately, letting him know exactly how happy she was with his decision. “Loki?” she asked.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

She whispered in his ear, “Get the whipped cream.”

 

He growled into her mouth and pressed her against him. Then he got the whipped cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Loki has decided to stay on Earth. Are there any things that you think he should do, experience, or learn? I have quite a few chapters drafted after this one, but am always on the lookout for new ideas. As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Whipped Cream *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whipped cream smut. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was actually no plan for this in the story, but it was requested by Mina, and I felt the need to make her happy. It makes the most sense to put it here in the story, so what did I do during lunch? This. Forgive me if there are errors or if it's not quite up to par. I still want to post my regular update later this week, so that necessitated getting this done quickly. So, enjoy the extra update! Thank Mina for its existence if you like it, blame her if you don't. lol

“Loki?” she said.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

She whispered in his ear, “Get the whipped cream.”

 

As he pressed against her, she noticed a distinct lack of clothing between them. She broke the kiss and looked down. Yep. Naked. Loki just grinned. He then held out his hand and magicked himself a can of whipped cream and looked at her expectantly. She popped the top off for him, and he regarded the can.

 

“Here,” she said. “Let me show you,” and she took it from him.

 

She lightly pressed the nozzle sideways against his neck, leaving a dollop of whipped cream behind. She then wrapped her mouth around it, sucking at his skin, thoroughly enjoying the moan it elicited. She then repeated the process with the dip below his throat, his chest, and his nipple, scraping her teeth along the latter. Every spray of whipped cream, every kiss, every suck at his skin brought the most delicious sounds from him. He grabbed at her waist, pulling her close against his hard member. His head was thrown back against the couch as he reveled her attentions. She loved seeing him like this.

 

She moved the trail lower, down his stomach, moving herself back on his legs to do so. She finally reached the end of the trail and pulled herself backwards, off his lap and onto her knees. As she moved, he pulled his head up to look at her. With a wicked smile, she traced her hands from his thighs to his knees, and gently spread them open. He stared at her with lusty anticipation as she moved between his knees, pulled out the can, and sprayed a spot of whipped cream right onto the head of his cock. She maintained eye contact as she reached down and delicately licked the spot of cream off him. He threw his head back and moaned.

 

It had just been her plan to just tease him with this little lick before returning to his mouth, but his reaction was too good. She wanted more. And so she brought her mouth back down to it, circling the head with her tongue. Loki placed his arms on the back of the couch and squeezed it hard as she licked the shaft from base to tip, finally taking him in completely once she reached the top. She took him in deep, and he thrust up into her, hitting the back of her throat. She braced one hand against his thigh and used the other to stroke him as she worked him with her mouth. He brought one of his own hands down into her hair, pulling it gently in encouragement. She flattened her tongue and hollowed her cheeks, taking him in faster, stroking him faster, making him come undone beneath her. His breathing and movements grew erratic, and she cupped his balls firmly. He came in her mouth with a strangled cry of pleasure. She swallowed it all and then made a show of licking him clean, making him groan again.

 

He brought her back into his lap, smile wide and relaxed. She kissed him softly along his neck and shoulder, and he settled under her touches. His breathing finally evened out, and he pulled her back to look at her, rubbing her cheek gently. His look of adoration slowly changed into something else as he moved his hand down her naked body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her skin. She grew warmer as he touched her, and she felt him harden between them again. She opened her eyes and saw a mischievous smirk on his face.

 

“My turn,” he said, holding the can.

 

His empty hand traced its way back up her body, moving up her neck and pressing her head gently back, arching her slightly for him. She closed her eyes and waited for the cold whipped cream she knew was coming. She felt him give a test spray onto her stomach. She moaned as he licked it off. He then sprayed the same spot again, but made a line this time. She expected him to lick that off, but he sprayed more. And more. Curious, she looked down.

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Really?” she asked. He met her look with a cocky, self-satisfied smile. “Did you really just write your name in whipped cream on my stomach?” she asked.

 

“I most certainly did,” he answered, smiling even bigger as he sprayed a dot of whipped cream onto her nipple to finish out the “i” in “Loki.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, kissing him.

 

He didn’t answer, just kept kissing her. He moved his hand to her breast and rubbed the whipped cream on her nipple, spreading it. She gasped at the feeling, and he moved his mouth down to clean it off. And he did a _very_ thorough job. His thumb trailed into the whipped cream on her stomach, and she reached down to grab it. He watched her hungrily as she pulled it into her mouth and sucked it. She also did a very thorough job.

 

She took his thumb out of her mouth and dipped her finger into the whipped cream on her stomach. “Stick out your tongue,” she ordered, holding the finger up. He did so, and she swiped the cream from her finger onto his tongue. Before he could close his mouth, she captured his tongue and sucked that too. He growled and grabbed her hard, pulling her against him, smearing the whipped cream between them. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and kissed her eagerly, lips working against hers expertly. His hands grabbed her hips and lifted her. Needing no further inducement, she pushed herself fully onto his cock.

 

They held each other closely as they fucked each other, whipped cream sliding slippery between them. As she felt her orgasm approaching, she pulled out of the kiss, and he held her face close to his. Her open mouth moaned into his, and when she came, she cried out his name, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He came just after, thrusting deeply up into her, fingers digging into her skin. She hadn’t let go, so he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the comfort of her embrace.

 

They sat like that for a few minutes, until he heard her groan from the spot on his neck she was laying on. “What’s the matter, darling?” he asked, stroking her hair.

 

She looked up. “The whipped cream is getting sticky,” she complained.

 

That devious look was back on his face. “Well, then,” he suggested, “we’d best get you into a shower and get you all cleaned up.”

 

She laughed. “Let me guess. You want to join me?”

 

He tried his best innocent look and failed miserably. “Well, love, I _am_ sticky too.”

 

She kissed him again, feeling light and happy. “Are you able to magic us up there? I don’t want to walk around like this,” she asked, lips never completely leaving his. It turns out, he could.


	7. Naming Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a couple of details for Loki's new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to get us moving into the next one.

“Jeff?” she asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Charles?”

 

“No.”

 

“Alright, I’m just going to do a random name generator on the Internet.” She typed in the information she requested and then hit the “enter” key with a flourish. “Alright, Loki, your new Earth name is…Thomas Hiddleston!”

 

“No.”

 

“What’s wrong with it?” she asked.

 

“The surname is…silly,” he answered.

 

She slumped down in her chair. “Ok, let’s think about this.” She steepled her fingers in thought. “Let’s do a name that starts with an “L,” so that when I accidentally start to call you Loki, it’ll be easier to hide.”

 

He stared at her incredulously. “Do you really plan on forgetting that often?”

 

“Probably,” she stated simply.

 

“How about Liam?” she asked. It’s kinda British-sounding, and it suits your new look, I think. I like it,” she shrugged.

 

“I suppose it’ll do,” he conceded.

 

“Ok, good.” She turned back to the computer and typed in a few things. “Liam…Evans?” she asked, reading the results of the name generator.

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine.” She nodded her head. “Alright then,” she turned towards him with her phone pointed at him. “Change into your disguise.” Loki’s form shimmered a bit and then his tall, dark, and handsome changed into a still-tall, still handsome, but noticeably different man. His hair was light brown and short, and his normally green eyes were now blue. His face was still attractive, but not the otherworldly beautiful she knew and lo- *ahem* best stop that train on that track right there, even if it was just a saying.

 

She took a few pictures. “There. I’ll just get this to my guy, and he’ll be back with everything by the end of the week. You’ll have a documented past, a house, passport, credit cards, everything you need for life on Earth.”

 

Loki looked at her suspiciously. “I still don’t understand why you have this guy,” he said.

 

She just patted him on the chest affectionately and changed the subject. “I don’t know if I can get used to your new face,” she said, frowning a bit.

 

“I thought you liked it,” he answered.

 

“I do. It’s a good face. It’s just not… _your_ face.”

 

He pulled her close. “You like my face, do you?”

 

“It’s a really, _really_ good face,” she replied.

 

“Well,” he said, “I guess I could add an enchantment to the existing one that will allow you to see me as I really am and not the illusion. Since you are just so desperately attracted to me,” he added, grinning.

 

“I’d argue with you, Loki, I would. But the truth is that I _am_ desperately attracted to you,” she said, grinning back. “Now, yes, please, do the enchantment.”

 

The light of his magic glowed for a moment, and then his gorgeous Loki face was back. “The enchantment’s still on?” she asked, touching his face.

 

He turned them both to a mirror nearby. In it, she could see “Liam’s” face. She looked up and saw Loki’s. “Very cool,” she whispered, in awe.

 

“Are you satisfied?” he asked.

 

“Not yet,” she answered, pulling him close. “But hopefully I will be very soon.”


	8. Tony, Liam.  Liam, Tony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony drops by for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little grumpy today. Maybe posting this will cheer me up.

Loki was lounging on the couch, reading a book with Mischief when Marv’s voice came from the ceiling. “Sir, I thought I’d let you know that Tony Stark is on his way and will be arriving in two minutes,” she said.

 

Loki groaned. He hadn’t seen Tony since the day Thor had taken him back to Asgard. He’d spared his life during the fight between he and the Avengers, but he held no fondness for the man. He’d actually had the opportunity to kill him during the fight, but had decided not to take it. At the time, he’d thought he was being merciful. Now, with everything that had happened, he could admit that he’d done it for _her_. Sentiment.

 

He changed into his Liam face and went back to his book. Maybe Sara would come down so he wouldn’t have to interact with her brother.

 

A couple minutes later, Tony’s iron suit slammed into the ground in front of the house. This must be a regular occurrence because the area he landed on appeared to be reinforced to take the impact. The man certainly loved to make an entrance. He banged open the door a moment later, not bothering to knock. Arrogant prick. Still, Loki focused on his book.

 

Tony looked around and, not immediately seeing his sister, headed to the kitchen, but stopped when he noticed the man lounging about on the couch. “Who the hell are you?” he asked, rudely.

 

“Liam,” Loki answered. “Who the hell are you?” he repeated, not bothering to look up from his book.

 

“Tony,” he answered, as though he were stating the obvious.

 

“Ah,” Loki said. “The brother.” He finally looked up. “Why are you wearing that ridiculous contraption?”

 

Tony gaped. “You really don’t know who I am?” he asked.

 

“Should I?” Loki asked, innocently, loving the rise he was getting out of Tony.

 

Sara rushed in at that moment, hair wet and looking a bit out of breath from rushing downstairs. “Tony!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were coming. I was in the shower. Want something to drink?” she asked, turning to go to the kitchen.

 

“Who’s that?” Tony asked, pointing at the couch.

 

“That’s Liam,” she answered, “my boyfriend.”

 

Normally, Loki hated it when she called him that, but he thoroughly enjoyed it in that moment, as Tony did a double-take, face twitching. “Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?” he asked, stepping out of his Iron Man suit. “Since when do you have a boyfriend? I don’t think I gave you permission to have a boyfriend, young lady.”

 

Loki scowled, but Sara just rolled with it. “Right, because I would trust your opinion on something like that. Remember that guy Jonathan you set me up with?”

 

“What?” Tony asked. “He was a nice guy! I’m still surprised you two didn’t hit it off.”

 

“His mother came on the date with us.”

 

“Women love men who love their mothers. It’s a statistical fact,” he replied.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” she laughed.

 

He followed his sister to the kitchen, seemingly out of earshot of “Liam.” Tony lowered his voice as she reached into the fridge to get a drink for him. “Seriously, though, where’d this guy come from? How much do you know about him?”

 

She leaned back against the counter. “I met him a couple years ago on vacation. He decided to visit the States, and I offered him a place to stay.”

 

“That doesn’t sound safe,” Tony interjected.

 

She rolled her eyes. “I trusted him. He was a friend.”

 

“And now…” he asked.

 

“…and now he’s a boyfriend. What’s the problem?”

 

“I don’t like his attitude,” he said.

 

“I’m almost positive he doesn’t like yours,” she quipped.

 

He gasped in mock insult. “I don’t have an attitude, missy. I am a delight.”

 

She laughed. “Yes. You are. And so is he.”

 

He considered her then. “So, you like him?”

 

Knowing that Loki was probably eavesdropping, she blushed. “Yeah, I do.”

 

Tony sighed and hugged her. “Fine. If you like him, I like him. I just worry about you, after everything that happened last year.  I want to make sure you’re ok.”

 

She smiled. “I’m ok, Tony. I promise.”

 

“My baby girl is growing up,” he joked, pretending to choke back tears.

 

She shoved him away. “Ass,” she mumbled, heading back into the living room. “So, what’s with the visit?”

 

“Just in the area. Thought I would check in.” Tony shrugged.

 

“Well,” she said, gesturing around, “I’m good. House hasn’t burned down or anything.”

 

“Which is a miracle, considering your exemplary cooking skills,” Loki mumbled from the couch.

 

She threw her drink cap at him and he caught it deftly, not even looking up from his book.

 

Tony considered him carefully. “Nice reflexes,” he said.

 

Loki hummed in agreement and went back to ignoring Tony.

 

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Sara asked.

 

Tony pulled himself from his thoughts. “Are you cooking?” he asked.

 

She brightened. “Yes! I am!”

 

“Then no,” he answered.

 

She scowled and Loki laughed. “You guys suck,” she said.

 

Loki looked up. “We could always ask _Marvis_ to order something,” he said, purposely drawing out the AI’s name.

 

Tony cringed, visibly, and Loki cracked a wicked smile of satisfaction. Ah, it was the little things.

 

“No, no,” said Tony. “I just came to check in on you.” He put his hand on her shoulder and lowered his voice almost to a whisper. “You’re happy?” he asked.

 

“I really am,” she answered, blushing and glancing at Loki.

 

He nodded and kissed her head. “Ok. I’m glad. You deserve it, after all you’ve been through,” he said a little loudly. He looked briefly at Loki, and she wondered what was going through Tony’s head. “Liam” was still ignoring him, but he shifted a bit uncomfortably at the comment. Tony seemed satisfied and stepped back into his suit, waving goodbye, and then taking off into the afternoon sky.

 

“Well,” Sara shrugged, “that could’ve been worse.”


	9. Car Ride *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sara go for a drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!

Loki liked to drive fast.

 

Sara had insisted that he learn to drive, considering it would be a little suspicious if Liam went teleporting around everywhere. He’d reluctantly agreed and had mastered it in just a few minutes. He wasn’t impressed. He found being in a vehicle to be confining, boring, and slow.

 

So Sara let him use her convertible. Her very fast convertible. With the air blowing through his hair and the scenery speeding past him, Loki thought this was much more preferable.

 

That day, she guided him to a long, mostly empty stretch of road so that he could just gun it. It was a little scary in the passenger’s seat, watching the speedometer needle inch ever higher, but she trusted Loki. And the look on his face made it worth it. He was having a great time.

 

She wondered if she could make it better.

 

“How good are your reflexes?” she asked.

 

“My reflexes are impeccable,” he answered, bragging.

 

“We’re going really fast. What if you got distracted?”

 

“Operating this vehicle takes the most minimal of my concentration. A distraction wouldn’t affect my driving,” he answered.

 

“Yeah, but what if you were _really_ distracted?” she asked.

 

He was about to ask what the hell she was talking about, when she suddenly leaned close to him and shoved her hands down his pants.

 

Loki moaned in pleasure and in surprise. His head rolled back, but the car didn’t veer an inch.

 

She pulled his cock out of his pants and began stroking it, moving steadily, gently. “Distracted?” she whispered.

 

“Definitely,” he smiled.

 

“Still good though?” she asked.

 

He raised an eyebrow. “It would take a lot more than that to make me lose concentration.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” she asked, stroking faster.

 

He groaned. “It’s whatever it takes to make you keep doing that.”

 

She rubbed her thumb over the tip of his cock, wiping the precum off. She then brought it to her lips and sucked it into her mouth. Loki growled in response and began to lunge toward her. “Nuh-uh,” she scolded. “Eyes on the road.”

 

He smirked and returned his eyes to the road. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“So polite and obedient,” she praised. “I think you deserve a reward.”

 

She then maneuvered her body so that her head was in his lap. Loki’s whole body tensed as she licked him base to tip. He grabbed at her hair, scratching the scalp. “Yes, please,” he gasped.

 

She circled the head with her tongue, stroking him in time with her licks. She teased him with her teeth and was met with a strangled sound from above her. She went a little deeper, and Loki thrust up into her mouth. She popped off for a moment and looked up at him. “Still good up there?”

 

“Very good,” he answered, panting.

 

She took him in all the way, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Loki tightened his grip on her, and she felt the car speed up. She hollowed out her cheeks and proceeded to take him in fast and deep. Loki’s hips bucked beneath her, and his hand urged her faster. Soon enough, he was crying out in pleasure as his seed shot deep into the back of her throat. She swallowed it and then licked him clean, stopping only when it was obvious he was feeling oversensitive. He released her head, and she got back in her seat, buckling her seatbelt.

 

“Good job not killing us,” she said, smiling big.

 

“I told you,” he said, “I am an excellent driver.”

 

“Hm, I may have to come up with an even bigger distraction next time.”

 

He chuckled darkly. “I can think of one to try.” And before she could question him, his hand was up her skirt and she was writhing on the seat. “Let’s see if I can make you come while ‘keeping my eyes on the road.’”

 

Spoiler: he could.


	10. More Than a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's a bad boyfriend.

They hadn’t even bothered to get out of bed. It was one of those lazy sort of days that didn’t require such a thing. They had watched a little TV, had a little sex, tickled and teased, and now they had settled in a bit on their own but together. He was propped against the headboard, reading a book, and she was on her back, legs stretched out above her near Loki’s head, playing on her phone.

 

“Hmm,” she said to herself. “This is not looking good.”

 

He looked over at her. “What doesn’t look good?”

 

“Us,” she answered, sounding serious.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, setting his book down.

 

“This quiz says that you probably don’t like me as more than a friend.”

 

Loki looked skeptical. “What quiz?”

 

“I’m taking this online quiz to see if my crush, i.e. you, likes me as more than a friend.” She sighed. “Alas, I think not. You never text me or return my snapchats, you never ask me about how school is going, and you never smile at me in the hallway.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

 

“Oh! Here’s a better one,” she exclaimed, scrolling. “‘Is He a Good Boyfriend?’”

 

“I’m not your boyfriend,” Loki answered, not looking up from his book.

 

She hissed in disapproval. “Not a strong start there, Loki. I think that puts you in the ‘bad boyfriend’ category.”

 

Loki leaned his head back against he headboard, exasperated. What cruel twist of fate had led him to care for this woman?

 

Sara continued the quiz, ticking her answers away on her phone. “Does he literally love all the same things as you?” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Well, not _literally_. That would be weird. But, now that I think about it, you don’t like my shows, my cooking, you don’t even like my _species_ very much.”

 

“At the moment, I don’t like _you_ very much,” he teased.

 

“Oh, that’s definitely not something a good boyfriend would say,” she admonished.

 

“I am _not_ your boyfriend,” he argued. “Why you humans use that word to describe a grown man in a relationship is beyond me.”

 

She ignored him and went on. “Uh oh. You don’t like my family.”

 

“Your ‘family’ unseated me from the throne, captured me, and had me sent to an isolated prison cell for a year.”

 

She continued as though he hadn’t spoken. “And I’ve never even met your parents. That is definitely not good.”

 

He groaned. “My parents are on another planet, and they think I’m dead.”

 

“Still not good enough for the quiz,” she tsk’ed.

 

“I don’t like this quiz,” Loki scowled.

 

“That’s just because you’re doing so badly. If you were a good boyfriend –”

 

“ _Not_ your boyfriend.”

 

“—then you’d probably be much happier right now,” she finished. She looked up at him. “It thinks we should break up.”

 

“Well, if the quiz says so…,” he lamented.

 

She shook her head in mock sadness. “I can’t believe you’re not even willing to fight for me. That hurts, Loki.”

 

Loki snatched the phone from her hands. “Hey!” she exclaimed, grabbing for it, but he kept it just out of her reach.

 

She gave up, and he started scrolling on the page. “See? What about this one?” he asked.

 

She grabbed the phone back and looked at it. “Will He be Great in Bed?” she read aloud.

 

“I know I’ll do well on that one,” he said, smugly.

 

“You’d do even better if you would just call yourself my boyfriend,” she teased.

 

“Never going to happen.”

 

“Ooh! I found one!” she said, suddenly excited. “Which Avenger is right for you?”

 

“That’s it,” he said, finally done with this conversation. He grabbed her phone again and tossed it onto the floor. “No more phone, no more quizzes,” he said, leaning over her.

 

She cupped his neck and smiled. “Then what should we do instead?” she asked.

 

“Would you like me to ask you about how school is going?” he asked, grinning.

 

“Aw, Loki! You _do_ like me as more than a friend!” she gushed, and pulled him down to kiss her.


	11. Cooking with Loki *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki cooks dinner, Sara tries to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough, this chapter wasn't supposed to be a smutty one, but these characters took it there, and here we are.

Something smelled good. Really good. Sara went downstairs to check it out and found Loki in the kitchen, cooking what appeared to be a very elaborate meal.

 

“What is all this?” she asked.

 

Loki looked up and shrugged. “I was watching that food channel you like and thought I’d give it a try,” he said.

 

She looked dumbfounded. “You’re doing all this,” she said, gesturing to the stove full of simmering pots and fragrant foods, “because you watched a couple of episodes of a cooking show.”

 

He nodded. “What? Like it’s hard?” he joked.

 

Her jaw dropped. “Did you just quote Legally Blonde?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Well, you and Mischief did watch it four times last week.”

 

“Hey! That is completely untrue!” she argued. “It was three,” she concluded, indignant.

 

“My apologies,” he said sarcastically.

 

She leaned over the counter to get a closer look. “Ooh, what’s that?” she asked, about to poke her finger into one of the pots.

 

Loki smacked her hand. “No,” he warned.

 

She feigned hurt. “What? I was just going to taste it.”

 

He pointed a big wooden spoon at her. “No,” he repeated. “You are not to be trusted in the kitchen.”

 

“Fine,” she pouted. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

 

“I highly doubt that,” he teased.

 

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I’ll go watch TV with Mischief. He’ll be better company anyway.”

 

“He’s not here. There was some play he wanted to see. He left an hour ago.”

 

“Fine,” she whined, sounding as put out as possible. “I’ll watch TV alone.” She eyed Loki for a minute and then made a decision, disappearing into the pantry. When she came out, she was holding some ridiculous looking fabric, covered in ruffles and polka dots. “But first…” she said, and walked over to Loki. “Bend your head down for me.”

 

“Why?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“Because you like making me happy,” she answered. “Just do it! Pleeease.”

 

“You’re very whiney today,” he commented, but he bent his head down. She slipped the apron over his head and then walked behind him to tie the strings. She gave him a quick hug while she was back there, and he placed his hands over hers. It was such a small gesture, but it warmed her. It was just so… couple-y, so normal. She walked around and appraised him. He looked down at himself and gave her an exasperated look. She beamed at him in return.

 

“What is this?” he asked.

 

“It’s an apron,” she said. “You wear it when you cook so your clothes don’t get all dirty.”

 

“I don’t make a mess,” he insisted.

 

“Maybe not, but you’re so _cute_ in it!” she gushed.

 

He rolled his eyes again. “I am _not_ cute.”

“Of course not,” she agreed. “You’re very intimidating and terrifying. Especially in that frilly apron.”

 

“Why do I put up with you?” he asked.

 

She stepped behind him and hugged him again. “That’s a very good question,” she agreed, smiling.

 

He turned just enough to kiss the top of her head, and then resumed cooking. It really did smell amazing. She sat down on a chair and just watched him. His movements were so graceful, yet so efficient. He had so many things going on at once, and seemed entirely on top of all of them. His long fingers dipped into various pans and sauces before briefly popping into his mouth for a taste. His hands flipped and stirred and seasoned. She realized she could watch him all day. He was fascinating, even when cooking dinner.

 

“I pictured you like this once,” she said, breaking the silence.

 

“Like what?” he asked, glancing up at her.

 

“Like this. Cooking dinner at home, even wearing a frilly apron,” she smiled.

 

“Did you now? And when was this?”

 

She quieted a bit, but her good mood didn’t break. “It was at the end, last year. On that last day. I’d been tying myself up in knots about giving you up. I was trying to decide if there was any way that it could work out, that _we_ could work out. I tried to picture what it would look like, a relationship with you.”

 

“And you pictured this?” he asked skeptically, gesturing down at the silly apron.

 

She smiled. “Yep. It made me happy for a second, and then I realized how ridiculous it was, that it would never happen.” She looked up at him.  “I can’t believe I was wrong. My captor, my king, making me dinner in my frilly apron.”

 

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. “Who said I was making any of this for you?”

 

She pushed him away and quickly stuck her finger in the closest sauce. It was, not surprisingly, very hot. She hissed and stuck it in her mouth. Then she moaned. “Oh my God, it’s sooo good,” she said, eyes rolling back in her head. She then sucked on her hurt finger.

 

He pointed the spoon at her again. “That’s it, out of my kitchen,” he demanded.

 

She whimpered and pouted her lips. He ignored it. She huffed. He ignored that too. She finally left and threw herself on the couch, loudly. Loki continued to ignore her, and she scowled. She turned on the TV to find something to watch, but she couldn’t concentrate. Loki was being obnoxious, not letting her in the kitchen. So she decided to be obnoxious too.

 

She sauntered into the kitchen seductively. “Loki…” she started.

 

He smiled. “Yes, love?”

 

She leaned against the counter. “Why don’t you quit cooking for a while?” she suggested.

 

Loki played along. “And what would you suggest I do instead?”

 

“I’m bored,” she pouted. She ran her hands along his arm. “Why don’t you come…entertain me?”

 

He caged her against the counter and kissed her neck, making her shiver. “I would love to entertain you,” he said, nuzzling her ear. “In fact, I’m sure that I could find ways of entertaining you for hours.” Sara moaned. “Would you like that?” he asked.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

He kissed her jaw, the spot behind her ear, and then whispered, “Then let me finish cooking.” He smiled mischievously as he pulled away and got back to work.

 

“Hmph,” she grunted, crossing her arms.

 

“Articulate as always, darling.”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “Fine. Give me your apron. You’re not as cute anymore.”

 

“Yes I am,” he answered, looking very self-assured. He removed the apron and handed it to her. She made a big show of snatching it and storming off. Loki chuckled, amused by his human.

 

She emerged a few minutes later. He didn’t look up, trying to ignore her, but noticed out of his periphery that she was wearing the apron now.

 

“Loki?” she asked.

 

He sighed. “Yes, love?”

 

“Can I help?” she offered.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

She leaned forward on the counter next to him and looked up at him. “Are you sure?” she questioned. “I’m a _very_ good helper,” she said, batting her eyelashes.

 

Loki sighed and looked down at her, ready to kick her out again. Then he stilled completely. As he looked down at her, eyes wide, she grinned in triumph. When in doubt, come out in nothing but an apron.

 

He smiled wickedly and waved his hand over the stove, causing everything on it to still. He was then suddenly very naked, and very obviously aroused. She began to turn, to claim her victory, but he stopped her, pressing his hard cock against her ass.

 

“You are so very persistent, love. I’m not sure whether to reward you or punish you,” he said, rubbing his hand up and down her bare back, underneath the bow of the apron strings.

 

She was about to tell him exactly what he should do, when he suddenly pulled her hips back and impaled her onto his cock. She cried out and he pushed deeper into her, holding onto her firmly. He pumped into her a few times, strokes long and deep.

 

“Loki,” she moaned.

 

He continued to leisurely move in and out of her, enjoying the way her hot walls massaged his hard length. “Hmm?” he asked.

 

“Harder,” she ordered.

 

Without hesitation, he began to pound into her, pulling her hips down onto him with every thrust. He drove himself into her mercilessly, her hands scrabbling at the counter for purchase. He readjusted slightly and then continued with the same pace he’d set. Now, each rough stroke hit that spot deep inside her, making her scream out in pleasure. Her sounds spurred him on, and he fucked her harder, one hand on her hip, the other on her back, pressing her into the countertop. Her legs spasmed and clenched as she came, screaming. He didn’t wait for her to come down, instead pulling out of her and roughly turning her over, laying her bare back on the counter. She cried out at the shock of cold marble against hot skin, but he only lifted one leg over his shoulder and proceeded to fuck into her again, hand kneading at her breast under the apron. He continued to drive into her fast and deep, and as she felt another orgasm, coming so quickly after the first, he lowered his hand to her clit and began stroking in time with his thrusts. Just as she clenched around him again, he came, crying out her name, hips stuttering against her, pressing against her overstimulated bundle of nerves.

 

Breathing hard, he pulled out of her, laying his head on her stomach as she stroked his hair. “I told you I was good in the kitchen,” she told him.

 

He laughed. “I will never kick you out again.”

 

“That’s right you won’t,” she agreed, pulling his head up to kiss him.


	12. Tabloid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just spent a lot of time working on boring, necessary stuff, rather than indulging in my smutty, fluffy Loki fic. As such, I've decided to post this teeny tiny little chapter for you. Hopefully, your weekend isn't as busy as mine.

Loki walked downstairs to get a drink. He was still a little groggy, having just woken up, and he almost missed the scrap of paper held onto the refrigerator with a magnet.

 

He closed the refrigerator door and eyed the piece of paper. He supposed Sara had printed it off the computer and left it here for him. He picked it up and rolled his eyes. It was a picture of Liam and Sara having coffee, taken yesterday, when they’d gone into LA. They were sitting at a table, and he was holding her hands.  She was grinning broadly. Underneath, the caption read, “Sara Stark spotted in trendy LA coffee shop with mystery boyfriend.”

 

Sara had highlighted the word “boyfriend” and drawn a heart around it. She’d also written a little note that read, “Looks like we’re official!”

 

Loki tossed the paper onto the counter and got the drink he’d come down for. He then walked back up the stairs, yelling, “I am _not_ your boyfriend!”

 

“Yes you are!” he heard from across the house, and he snickered.


	13. Man to Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I was, all distracted, and then I remembered - it's Monday - new chapter day! Hope it gets your week started off right.

It was early, and Loki was making breakfast when Marv announced the impending arrival of Tony Stark. He groaned in annoyance. “Doesn’t that man ever call ahead?” he asked Mischief, who shrugged. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Tony landed in the front yard and charged in through the door, still in his Iron Man suit.. “Don’t you ever knock?” Loki asked, irritated.

 

Tony ignored his tone. “ _Liam_ , right?” he asked.

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony. “Have you had a stroke recently?” he questioned.

 

Tony grinned. “Not that I’m aware of. Why?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m just wondering why you feel the need to ask me my name every time you see me. That, along with your general ‘persona,’ had me worried for your mental health.”

 

Tony smirked. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks for the concern, though, _Liam_. Where’s Sara?” he asked.

 

“Still asleep,” Loki responded. “I guess she wasn’t expecting visitors _so early_ ,” he added.

 

“Guess not,” Tony agreed, reaching for some of Loki’s ingredients. Loki popped him on the hand and gave him a look. Tony only grinned. “So, anyway,” he continued. “You’re what? Living here now?”

 

Loki nodded. “That’s right.”

 

“So, you and Sara are pretty serious then?”

 

Loki sighed loudly. “What do you want, Tony?”

 

Tony smiled like he’d won something. “I don’t want anything. Came by looking for Sara and found you instead.”

 

“Lucky me,” Loki answered sarcastically.

 

“Lucky for both of us. Because now we can talk, you know, man to man.”

 

“Is this where you get all protective and threaten to kill me if I ever hurt her?” Loki asked, still annoyed.

 

“Something like that,” Tony agreed. “You see, _Liam_ , I just want to make sure you have her best interests at heart. She’s been through a lot, you know. I’m sure she told you about the whole “Loki” thing that happened last year?”

 

Loki hesitated. Tony noticed. They stared at each other a moment. “Yes,” he finally answered. “She did.”

 

“You know that the bastard took her just to get to me?” Tony said.

 

“She told me that too,” Loki answered, wondering where this was going.

 

Tony looked off. “I can’t imagine what that must have been like. I mean, kidnapped, held hostage, isolated, used as bait. But, she says he never hurt her,” he said, looking back at Loki.

 

“That’s what she says,” Loki agreed.

 

“Do you believe her?” Tony asked.

 

Loki looked at him. “I do.”

 

“Hm,” Tony said, considering. “Why do you think that is?” he asked. Loki looked at him questioningly, so he continued. “I mean, think about it. The guy subjugates our planet, starts this huge fight, kidnaps my sister just to get to me, as revenge. But it’s not that simple. He doesn’t just dangle her for me, no, he holds her for _months_ , never setting a trap, nothing. Just _keeps_ her. Now, tell me this, _Liam_.” Tony leaned forward. “Why would a guy who has no real love for the human race, who wants to hurt me, who’s willing to kidnap someone I love to do so, _why_ wouldn’t he hurt her? Why would he take care of her, give her a garden, give her a freaking magic _cat_ ,” he said, pointing to Mischief, “to keep her company, and even give her the ability to _talk_ to the stupid cat?” Mischief hissed at him, insulted. Tony ignored him. “Why would he do those things, _Liam_?”

 

“I don’t know,” Loki said, quietly.

 

Tony smirked. “She was a wreck, afterward.” Loki busied himself with his cooking as Tony went on, not comfortable with the direction of this conversation. “At first I was sure that she was hiding something, that he’d done something awful to her. I tried to get her to talk about it, but she refused. You want to know the weird thing?” he asked.

 

Loki looked up. “What?”

 

“I know her, right? I mean, she’s my sister, and we’ve always been close. I believe her that he didn’t hurt her, that he actually was _nice_ to her, for whatever reason. And as time went on, her pain, it didn’t seem like trauma, like you’d expect, like I’d expected.”

 

Tony stopped talking, and Loki took the bait. “What did it look like?” he asked, curious.

 

“Part of it looked like guilt.”

 

“Guilt?” Loki asked.

 

“Yeah. Can you believe that? The guy kidnaps her, takes over our world, and she actually felt guilty about helping us capture him. Not that she wanted to, of course.”

 

“No?”

 

“You see, when we found her, we asked her to help us capture him. She was desperate not to, but we convinced her. The plan was for her to sit there, wait for him to let his guard down, and she would run as far away as possible. Do you know what she did instead?”

 

Loki swallowed. Of course he knew. “No. What did she do?”

 

Tony leaned forward. “She just _sat_ there, talking to him.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

Tony shrugged. “No idea. But when he appeared, he was ready for a fight. I could see it. But the second he saw her, and I mean the _second_ , he dropped his guard and knelt down to comfort her. Like he was _worried_ about her. And she just sat there, close to him, not leaving. I saw the moment he realized we were there. I thought for sure that this was it, that he was going to use her as a shield, threaten her, hurt her. But instead, he just poofed her away. I had no idea where he’d sent her. I thought maybe he’d killed her,” he choked up on this part, but he went on. “But no, he sent her _home_ , here,” he said, gesturing around the room. “Away from the fight. I couldn’t figure out _why_.”

 

Loki shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, instead of totally captivated by the story from Tony’s perspective.

 

“And then, like I said,” he continued, “there was the aftermath. I watched her, and I started to realize that she wasn’t hurt, she wasn’t traumatized. She was heartbroken.”

 

“Heartbroken?” Loki asked, stunned.

 

“Yeah. She _missed_ him. I thought maybe he’d brainwashed her or something. Either used that magic glow stick on her or Stockholm Syndrome’d her, but no. These were _genuine_ feelings. Can you believe that?”

 

Loki shook his head. “I can’t,” he said, truthfully. All that time in his prison on Asgard, when he’d thought of her, he’d never pictured her that way.

 

Tony regarded him. “It’s probably for the best that he died.”

 

“Probably,” Loki agreed.

 

“Although, even that part’s weird. According to Thor, he died saving the Universe from that gross elf guy who attacked London. He actually died saving Thor’s life! The guy he kept trying to kill! I mean, here I thought I had him all figured out, and then he does something like that. _And_ , I swear there was this moment, after we found Sara, when we were fighting, where he had a clear shot at me and was about to take it, but he didn’t. He’d kidnapped Sara to get to me, and when he had his shot he didn’t take it. Now, _Liam_ , tell me, what sense does any of this make?”

 

Tony was staring intently at Loki, and he finally snapped. “Why are you asking me this? Why are you telling me all this?” Loki asked, irritation bleeding into his voice. He didn’t like this conversation and wished Tony would just leave.

 

Tony watched him, steadily. “I want you to know what I know. And what I know is that things are… _complicated_. And I want to make sure, _Liam_ , that you’re here for the right reasons, that you aren’t going to hurt her.”

 

Loki thought about making a smart remark about how it was none of Tony’s business what his reasons were, but he stopped himself. Could he really be angry at him for looking out for Sara? For caring about her, especially after what she’d gone through? The faintest flicker of respect, the barest flicker, flared up inside Loki. They both loved the same woman. He could give him this one thing.

 

“I won’t hurt her,” he assured him.

 

Tony stared at him a long while, considering him. This time, Loki just let him. Finally, seemingly satisfied, Tony nodded his head. “Good,” he responded, and he finally took off his Iron Man suit. “Smells good. What are we eating?” he asked with a huge grin.

 

Loki was going to kill him.


	14. Loki's Room *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows Sara his bedroom. Smut inevitably follows.

“Would you like to see it?” he asked.

 

She perked up. They’d been sitting on the couch, chatting about this and that, her legs in his lap as he rubbed them affectionately. He’d been talking about Asgard, the parts he missed, the parts he didn’t, and then he’d asked her this.

 

“Asgard?” she asked. “You mean, like one of your illusions? Like the garden?”

 

“Exactly like the garden,” he answered.

 

“Yes, please!” she exclaimed jumping up. He laughed. He loved it when she got excited.

 

He held her hand and led her to a door. Normally, when one opened that door, they entered a nice guest bedroom, tastefully done in pale colors and light wood furniture. However, when Loki opened the door this time, it was a whole different type of bedroom. First of all, it was enormous. Second, it was elaborate, to say the least. There were white and gold pillars that led to high, curved ceilings. Everything was embellished in gold and green. It was, well, palatial. She gaped at it, noting the fancy, overstuffed furniture, the walls of bookshelves, the tidy desk, and the trinkets and knickknacks that probably held some sentimental value. “This is…” she started.

 

“My bedroom,” he finished.

 

“Your bedroom,” she repeated, still gawking. She was no stranger to finery or luxury, having been raised a Stark, but this was a whole other level of extravagance.

 

She walked to the edge of the room where one of several balconies overlooked the palace grounds, and she gasped at the view. It was incredible. She heard him step up behind her, looking out at Asgard with her. She looked up and around to see the palace they were in. To say it was huge would be quite the understatement.

 

She looked at Loki, questioningly. “How many rooms are there in the palace?” she asked.

 

Loki shrugged. “Hundreds,” he responded, nonchalantly.

 

She looked up at him slyly, running her hands along the Asgardian garb he currently wore, up his chest and onto his shoulders. “Hundreds of rooms,” she said, “and you bring me to your bedroom first?”

 

A twinkle of mischief appeared in his eyes then. “I thought you’d like it,” he said, innocently.

 

She continued to rub at him through his layers of soft cloth and supple leather. “Oh, I do,” she said, adding her own bit of mischief to her tone. She wandered back in the room, trailing her fingers along his arm as she separated from him. She began to explore the room more closely, running her hands along the books and trinkets, wanting to touch everything. It felt so personal and intimate, being in his room, as though she were learning an entirely new side of him, which, she supposed, she was. This room didn’t belong to her Loki, not totally. Instead, it belonged to the Loki that had lived for a thousand years before she’d even met him, filled with sentiment and items of importance to him. She couldn’t even guess at the name or use for most of the items her fingers skimmed along. But still, she touched them, and she loved them, because they belonged to _him_.

 

Loki watched her as she explored, touching everything delicately, lovingly. He’d always hated it when people touched his stuff, but right now he was charmed by her interest, by her attentions. He enjoyed watching her pause over something she found particularly interesting, picking it up and inspecting it closely. Finally, she reached the other side of the room, and she turned to him with a seductive smile.

 

“That,” she noted, “is a very big bed.”

 

He smiled at her. “I’d see you writhing in it, my lady.”

 

Her breathing stuttered, and he reveled in the desire that played on her features. He took in the sight of her, then. Just as he had changed into his Asgardian garb, so had he changed her into a dress fit for Asgardian royalty. Seeing her like that, in a dress of his world, in the color of his title, nearly brought him to his knees. She was glorious like this, looking less like a woman of Midgard and instead a Lady of Asgard, suitable for a King, he thought.

 

She noticed the way that Loki was looking at her, and it brought heat to her face. She looked down at the beautiful green gown she wore, and she smiled enticingly. “You like me like this?” she asked, holding her skirts and turning playfully for him.

 

He stepped closer and pulled her body flush with his. “Very much so,” he agreed, nibbling on her neck.

 

Oh, she liked him like this. He was always powerful, always dangerous, there was no doubt about that. She didn’t kid herself and try to pretend that he was something that he was not. She accepted all that he was, chaos and power and oh so much mischief. And, for his part, he didn’t ever pretend to be anything other than what he was. He toned it down just enough to avoid suspicion on Earth, but he was never anything other than pure Loki.

 

But this Loki was different, she could feel it. He was _more_. Perhaps it was the familiarity with being on Asgard, even if it was an illusion. In the same way that one’s accent might deepen when they return home, perhaps Loki felt more powerful here, where he was a prince, a sorcerer, a powerful member of the royal family, one to be feared and respected. She had to admit, it was a real turn on.

 

She pulled away from him, smiling, and made her way over to the bed. It was raised, and she stepped up onto the stone platform. She rubbed her hands along one of the four columns, tracing her fingers over the intricate carvings there. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed.

 

Loki stepped up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Kissing her neck distractingly, he replied, “As are you.”

 

She leaned back into him, angling her neck to allow him better access, which he gladly took advantage of. He gently moved his hands up her body, running them along her arms, from her shoulders to her hands. He pushed her body against the column with his own and moved her hands up higher, above her head. She tried to move them, to reach behind her and touch Loki, but she found them stuck there with magic. She panicked for just a moment before Loki stilled her with his voice.

 

“It’s alright, love,” he assured her, softly, hands moving back down her arms and caressing her waist through her dress. “I promise, say the word and I will release you, no hesitation. Do you trust me?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” she exhaled.

 

“Wonderful,” he practically purred. “Are you comfortable?” he asked, again in that soothing voice.

 

She considered her position. She was stretched out, pressed against the column of Loki’s bed, his body molded against hers and hands running lightly all over her body, his erection pressed firmly into her rear, even through the dress and the leather. She couldn’t move, she was at his mercy, but she did trust him. She believed that if she said so, he would release her right then and there, and then he’d do wicked things to her in the bed, no hard feelings.

 

Oh, but she didn’t think she wanted to be released. He felt so good, so dominant, rubbing against her, teasing her with his touches, tongue tracing delicate patterns on her exposed flesh. His hands reached to the front of her dress and began to undo the laces there, fingers tickling the tops of her breasts.  She leaned back and moaned as he finished, pulling her dress down and exposing her breasts to his large hands. As he rubbed her nipples, he asked her again, “I asked, are you comfortable, pet?”

 

She moaned at the nickname. He only used it when he wanted it made perfectly clear that he intended to be in control. There was no way she was backing out now. “Yes, Loki.”

 

He ground into her from behind and squeezed her breasts almost painfully, his desire surging through him at the sound of his name on her lips. He breathed heavily onto her neck, and she clenched her thighs together, overcome by the feeling of Loki’s arousal, a palpable thing.

 

He grabbed her hips and ground into her again, seeking friction.  She arched and pressed her ass into him, loving the way Loki felt when he was like this. He reached down and grabbed her skirts from the ground, lifting them to her waist, exposing her for him. He put his hands on her bare hips and again ground into her, head resting on her shoulder. Breathing heavily onto her neck and still holding her tight, he placed one foot between her legs and spread them gently wider, opening her clenched thighs to him.

 

He moaned into her neck as one hand trailed down from her hip, down the line of her ass, and cupped her wet sex firmly. “Always so wet for me,” he whispered, as he rubbed his hand along her folds, back and forth between her clit and her ass, spreading her wetness. She bucked against him, and he inserted two fingers into her, still grinding his hard cock against her ass.

 

She wanted to touch him, wanted to turn around and shove her hands down his pants, pull him out, and beg him to fuck her against the wall. She wanted to wrap her legs tightly around him and feel him pumping into her as she clawed at his back. She wanted to whisper filthy things in his ear and urge him to climax. But she was bound by invisible ties, not even able to see him as he fucked her with his fingers, as he rutted against her with increasing urgency.

 

The pleasure was building in her, nearly overwhelming, making it almost impossible to speak. She barely managed to get out “Loki, _please._ ”

 

His response was phrased as a question, but his tone left no doubt that it was a demand, a demand for an answer. “Please, _what_?” he asked, an edge to his voice that made her tremble.

 

“Please _fuck me_ , Loki.

 

He growled and pulled his fingers from her, one hand still holding up her dress, the other freeing his hard cock and rubbing it against her. He slid it along her wet folds, teasing her, increasing his own arousal until he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled her hips back, spread her legs wider, and plunged into her, groaning his pleasure into her ear.

 

She cried out as he did so, his thick cock hitting her deep inside. He began to move steadily inside her, slow and deep, bottoming out on each thrust. One hand reached around and grabbed her breast, kneading it roughly.

 

Her position left no room for movement, and she found herself aroused beyond all reason. Loki was still fully clothed, and she was still in her dress. Loki had placed her exactly how he wanted her, and he was taking her as he wanted. He wasn’t ignoring her pleasure, but he wasn’t focused on it either. The thought of Loki using her body for his own pleasure made her moan. Still, she wanted more. “Harder, Loki, please,” she begged.

 

He moaned again and began to thrust hard into her. He pulled back from her and angled his hips so that he could drive into her hard and fast. She felt her climax approaching, and she was helpless to stop the noises coming from her mouth. Suddenly, Loki’s movements became faster but more erratic, and he reached under the front of her dress and rubbed her clit intensely.

 

She came hard, clenching and spasming around his cock, still pumping hard inside of her. With a few final hard thrusts, he came too, shooting his seed deep inside her, pulling her hips down as far as he could so he could get the most out of his orgasm.

 

He reached up and touched her hands, and she was free. She was weak-kneed and would have fallen, but Loki caught her around the waist, still embedded deep inside her. He pulled out slowly, making her cry out again at the sensation. She leaned back against the column as she collapsed, and he pressed his body against hers, kissing her deeply.

 

She smiled at him. “So,” she finally asked, once her breathing had settled a bit, “are you going to show me the rest of the palace now?”

 

He scoffed at her, and she arched an eyebrow at him. “Darling,” he answered, kissing her again, “we haven’t even tried out the bed yet.”

 


	15. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets jealous.

Loki was concentrating hard on the chess pieces before him. Mischief scrutinized him from the other side of the board. Loki was about to make his move when Marv’s disembodied voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Tony Stark is en route, Sir,” she informed him.

 

Loki sighed with exasperation and changed into Liam. “He really makes me regret not killing him,” he said. He then went back to the game, not entirely positive, but mostly sure that Mischief had done something to the board in the second he’d turned his attention away from it. Mischief, for his part, looked completely innocent, but Loki knew better than to trust that.

 

A few minutes later, Tony barged through the door. Before he could take two steps inside, Loki stopped him. “She’s not here,” he said.

 

Tony ignored him and watched the chess game. “Careful, Liam, he cheats,” he said, pointing to Mischief.

 

“So do I,” Loki answered, still focusing on the game.

 

Tony smirked. “So where’s Sara, then?” he asked. “You haven’t killed her and stuffed her body in a drain pipe, have you?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. “She went to lunch with a friend.”

 

“Really?” Tony asked. “Which friend?”

 

“Michael something,” Loki answered.

 

“Michael Delgado?” Tony supplied.

 

“I believe so,” Loki said.

 

“Huh,” Tony said. “So either you’re a very trusting man, _Liam_ , or you two aren’t as serious as I’d thought?”

 

“What do you mean?” Loki asked, turning to Tony, eyes narrowed.

 

“Well, you know about her and Michael, right?” he asked.

 

Loki shook his head no. Tony whistled. “Ah. Well, see, Sara and Michael have a past. They dated a few years ago, were real hot and heavy for a while there. It didn’t work out, but they couldn’t quite let each other go, so now they’re what we call ‘friends with benefits,’” Tony said, using air quotes. “Every time they get together, they, well, you know,” he supplied, suggestively.

 

Loki scowled. “But,” Tony continued, “that wouldn’t matter to you, right? You trust her, don’t you?”

 

“Of course I do,” he answered, calm exterior masking his tumultuous thoughts.

 

“Well, great then!” Tony exclaimed. “No problems.” He looked down at his watch. “Oh, geez, look at the time. If Sara isn’t here, then there are lots of other things I should probably be doing. Good luck with the game, _Liam_ ,” and then he rushed out the door and was gone.

 

Loki wrested with his thoughts for the next couple of hours. He wanted to trust Sara, she’d earned that. But what Tony said bothered him. Why hadn’t she mentioned their past? By the time she got home, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He was pacing around, full of nervous energy. She noticed immediately.

 

“Loki, what’s wrong? What happened?” she asked, full of concern.

 

He wanted to play it cool, to act like it didn’t matter, maybe wring the truth from her slowly. Instead, he found himself blurting out, “Did you sleep with him?”

 

Sara’s eyes went wide, and her mouth gaped open. “ _Excuse me?!_ ” she asked, aghast.

 

“Your brother dropped by,” he said, anger and bitterness seeping into his words. “I told him you were at lunch, and he told me all about your relationship with Michael.”

 

Something clicked in her mind, but she still looked skeptical. “What, _exactly_ , did he tell you, Loki?”

 

“That the two of used to date, that you two can’t get together without having sex, that you seeing him means that you and I aren’t serious,” he spit at her.

 

“Hm,” she said, considering. She was calmer now. “Do _you_ think we’re serious, Loki?”

 

“I…” he started, annoyed at the way he’d left himself open like that, vulnerable. His first instinct was to protect himself, to lash out and hurt her before she could hurt him. He could lie. He could tell her that she was a passing interest, that he would never lower himself to actually _care_ for a human. It would be so easy. But, he found, he didn’t want to hurt her. He _did_ care. He deflated a bit. “I thought so,” he conceded.

 

“Ah,” she said. “So…you think that we have a serious relationship, that we care about each other, that we talk to each other, trust each other with our darkest secrets, cuddle with each other, make each other laugh, have _phenomenal_ sex, and that I then go off to lunch and betray all of that by fucking some guy I used to date?” She stepped closer. “Loki, I would never do that to you. You have to trust me. Do you? Do you trust me?” she asked, looking into his eyes.

 

He stared back at her, considering. He put his jealousy aside for a moment and really looked at her. Did he trust her? “I do,” he finally answered. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He held her close. “I do trust you. It’s just, Tony came by and put these thoughts into my head, and I should have known better.”

 

“Yeah, you should have. Because, first of all, if you can’t trust me, this isn’t going to work. And because, second, Tony was _totally_ screwing with you,” she said, smirking.

 

“Excuse me?” Loki asked.

 

“Michael is _gay_ , Loki. Very, very, extremely gay. If I ever tried sleeping with him, it would probably traumatize him.”

 

That’s it, Loki was _definitely_ going to kill Tony. “Nuh-uh, Loki,” she said, interrupting his thoughts, “you’ve got your murder face on. You’re not allowed to kill Tony.”

 

He thought about it a moment. “I can live with that,” he said.

 

“No maiming, either,” she clarified. “Nothing that causes him pain or severe psychological damage.”

 

“How severe?” he asked.

 

She just laughed. She held his face in her hands. “Loki, I only want you, nobody else. I’m yours, completely and totally yours.” Suddenly, her face fell a bit, and she seemed to get lost in thought.

 

“Love?” he asked, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

 

She pulled back, suddenly distant. He couldn’t understand what had changed. She’d seemed happy, even amused by his outburst, and now this.

 

“You told me I’d say that,” she said distractedly.

 

“What?” he asked, reaching for her, but she pulled back a bit, just out of his reach.

 

“When you kidnapped me. You told me that someday I would be yours, that you were going to manipulate me, make me want you, make me betray everyone and everything. You _told me_ that. And here we are.”

 

Loki’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Love, no, don’t do this,” he warned.

 

“Is this real?” she asked, face pained. “I mean, I’m just some human, right? You’ll outlive me by thousands of years.” That made Loki wince. He tried very hard not to think of her mortality. “You’re a god. How could you possibly care about me?” She looked so unsure of everything, so hurt. It was so unlike her to be so uncertain.

 

“Love, no,” he pleaded. “You can’t think that. Not after everything we’ve been through together.” He grabbed her hand, and she let him, though she still looked doubtful, and it pained him. “I swear to you, that all of this between us,” he put her hands on his chest, “is real.”

 

He knew that he only had himself to blame for this, so he decided to be honest with her. “When I took you, I was so broken. I didn’t care who I hurt or what I did, so long as it fed my anger, my bitterness. But then I met you, and you were the only light in my darkness. You were so fiery, so passionate, kind, beautiful, and clever, and I found myself thinking of you more and more throughout my days. I looked forward to when I would get to see you again, and I hated leaving. You enchanted me. And then I thought I’d never see you again. I told myself that it was for the best. But then I died, worlds away, and against all odds, we found each other again. I wanted to keep my distance, but you were just as I’d remembered, and I couldn’t resist you. The second I held you in my arms again, I knew that I’d never leave you, not so long as you wanted me there.” He touched her cheek and held her gaze.

 

“You worry, love, because you are mine, because you have given your heart to me, and I know that I’m to blame, that the seed of doubt was planted by my own hands. But I promise you, that I am as much yours as you are mine, and that you hold my own heart. I never thought that I would fall for a mortal woman, but you were impossible to resist.”

 

He sighed. “Sara,” he said, “a minute ago you asked me to trust you. I know that what I’ve done to you has given you reason not to grant me the same favor, but I ask it of you anyway. _Please_ , love, if there is one thing in this world you can trust, it’s that my feelings for you are real.”

 

She took a while to think, then breathed deeply and nodded. “Alright, Loki, I believe you.”

 

Relief flooded his system. “Really?” he asked, hopeful. “Just like that?”

 

She smiled and wiped away the tears that had pooled in her eyes. “Yes, Loki. Just like that. I trust you.”

 

He wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight. Once again, he found himself in awe of her ability to trust, to forgive. As he tilted her head up to kiss her, he made a promise to himself that he would try to be worthy of her.


	16. Gala *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki behaves. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't PLANNING on posting two updates in one day, but I've been excited about posting this one for a while, so I did! I hope you like it. :)  
> There will still be another update Wednesday or Thursday.

Every year, the Stark Foundation sponsored a gala. Tony and Sara were, of course, required to attend. Loki, however, was not, and he made it perfectly clear that he would not be.

 

“It’s what boyfriends do,” she pleaded.

 

“Still not your boyfriend,” he answered.

 

“If you don’t come with me, I’ll just have to take another date,” she taunted.

 

“You most certainly will not”.  

 

“I’ll have you know that there are plenty of perfectly eligible men in this city who would give anything to date me. And none of _them_ ever kidnapped me,” she told him.

 

He pressed his body against hers and nipped at her neck. “Mmm….you _are_ very desirable,” he agreed. “But I’ll bet none of your little human _boys_ can do what I do to you.”

 

She shivered. “And what, exactly, is that?” she asked.

 

Loki spent the next few hours showing her _exactly_ what it is he could do to her.

 

\---------------------------

 

Loki arrived at the gala before Sara did, much to his annoyance. He wasn’t quite sure how she’d managed to convince him to come, but he did know of some very specific promises that had been made in exchange for his attendance.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket with a text from Sara. “Don’t you DARE mess up my makeup,” it read. He stared at it, puzzled. “Why would I do that?” he responded. “Look up,” came the answering text.

 

Loki looked up and saw her walking toward him, and he suddenly understood. She’d been gone all day, going to various “salons” and getting ready for tonight. He didn’t know what happened at these places, but he thanked the gods for them. Her hair was done up in an intricate style, and her makeup enhanced the beauty she already possessed. But it was the dress that stopped him in his tracks. It was a deep green color (the minx), with a plunging neckline and a slit in the fabric that traveled high up her right thigh. She was breathtaking. And she was his.

 

“Speechless?” she asked, reaching him. “Good. That’s what I was going for.”

 

He embraced her and spoke low into her ear. “It is taking everything in my control not to ravish you right here in front of all these people.”

 

She shivered. “Ok, that’s an even better reaction.”

 

He held up the phone with the text on it. “Surely, you don’t expect to go parading around in _that_ , which you so obviously wore for me, and think that I will keep my hands to myself all night.”

 

She put her hand on his chest. “You behave, _Liam_ ,” she emphasized. “This is an important night for me and the foundation. Keep those very talented hands to yourself, and I promise, I’ll let you rip this thing off me later.”

 

He leaned in close again. “Alright, _pet_ ,” he said. “I’ll play nice. But you’d better be prepared for what comes later after making me wait all evening.”

 

His voice held so many promises, and she briefly considered dragging him to the bathroom and making him fulfill several of them right then and there. But Loki, for all his teasing, for all his mischief, did care for her, and he would not see her evening ruined by his hands. Besides, he wasn’t ignoring the need for mischief, he was just channeling it, saving it for later, waiting for the opportunity to let it loose. And so he stepped back a reasonable distance and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “You look beautiful, love.”

 

She blushed. “Thank you. You look…” she held her breath a moment at the sight of him, “…delicious,” she finished, biting her lip. Loki in his Asgardian garb was its own category of gorgeous. Loki in his leather pants with no shirt was breathtaking. Loki naked was, well, it was just one of the best things ever. But Loki in a suit…was almost too much for human consumption. He should really come with a warning.

 

He smirked deeply at the look of obvious lust that overtook her face. “Now, now, love,” he scolded, “if I’m to behave, then so should you. Let’s go do whatever it is you do at these things.”

 

\------------------

 

They had been here an hour, and he was bored. It was just as bad as he’d expected. It was a bunch of boring humans standing around, trying to impress a bunch of other boring humans with insipid tales of corporate victory or shows of wealth.

 

Loki had done a fairly good job of not showing his annoyance. Well, by his own standards. After all, no one had been murdered or maimed, and no one had been turned into anything _not_ human. He considered that a win.

 

He had managed to annoy and anger a few of the more ridiculous mortals, especially the ones who eyed Sara lasciviously right in front of him. Some may have a particularly awful stomach bug to look forward to in the next few days, on account of getting a little more handsy with her than Loki approved of. She’d taken it all in good-naturedly, told Loki not to worry about these men, that she was used to it and could take care of herself. He agreed but was never one above a little petty revenge. He did make sure that all mischief would occur later, as he didn’t want to ruin her party.

 

She’d wandered off to “schmooze” some potential donors, as she’d put it, and he’d excused himself from even more tedious talk. She’d smiled and kissed him in the way that made his insides warm and made him promise to come find her later, which he did gladly.

 

He was standing in the corner, drinking some sort of mortal alcohol, actually fairly palatable, when a voice spoke up beside him. “ _Liam_ ,” it said, somehow always sounding like his name was in italics, or in quotes.

 

He sighed. “Tony,” he acknowledged simply, taking a big swig of his drink.

 

He and Tony were actually on better terms now that Loki had gotten even with him for the whole “Michael” trick. Loki had sent a package to his office, making sure that it would “accidentally” end up on Pepper’s desk. Inside was a very skimpy, lacy pair of women’s underwear and a note that read ‘Tony, you left before I could get your number. Here’s a token from our night together. Call me -L.” As predicted, Pepper had gone ballistic, and Tony had spent a very unenjoyable night assuring her that it was a prank from Liam. Loki was pretty proud of himself, especially considering how little magic was involved. Tony had dropped by the house later, but this time congratulated Liam on his revenge and called a truce. Loki still felt a little violent toward the man for always dropping by unannounced, but otherwise, things were amicable between them.

 

Tony laughed. “Didn’t mean to drive you to drink there, big fella,” he said, patting him on the back.

 

Loki looked at him. “It’s only partly you. It’s mostly _this_ ,” he said, disdainfully, waving a hand to indicate the room.

 

“Yeah, these things can get pretty boring,” Tony agreed. “They used to be a lot more fun, but then the Board removed me from planning after the year everything caught fire.” Loki raised an eyebrow. Tony held up his hands. “No one got hurt. But now, _apparently_ , pyrotechnics aren’t allowed anymore.” Loki smirked in amusement.

 

“Why are you here, anyway?” Tony asked. “I thought this sort of thing was beneath you.”

 

“Sara is exceedingly convincing,” he responded.

 

“Oh, man, don’t I know it!” Tony answered. “You wouldn’t believe the things she’s convinced me to do over the years! Some of them I don’t even like to think about,” he said, shuddering dramatically at the memories.

 

“You mean, like what happened at the zoo?” Loki suggested.

 

Tony blanched. “I can’t believe she told you about that. I swear, is nothing sacred between siblings anymore?”

 

Loki grinned. “You know, you’re welcome to get even with her by sharing some of _her_ more embarrassing stories…”

 

“Ha!” Tony exclaimed. “I’m not really wanting to incur her wrath at the moment. She’s small, but she’s fierce.”

 

Loki nodded in agreement. “That she certainly is.”

 

Tony looked thoughtful. “But if she keeps airing my dirty laundry, I might go ahead and take you up on that,” he said.

 

Loki looked over to where she stood, talking animatedly to a group of people. “Speaking of incurring her wrath…” Loki trailed off, pointing at her.

 

Tony turned to look at her. “Oh, yeah, man there’s some history with that group. They’ve said some really nasty things about her in the past, spread a bunch of rumors, caused her some trouble. They always deny it, but everyone knows it’s them.”

 

“Is that so?” Loki asked, considering some type of retaliation. As he watched her, looking so fiery, he found himself smiling. She was truly a force of nature. How he ever thought he could control her, he didn’t know.

 

He was lost in his thoughts and didn’t notice the way that Tony was staring at him as he watched her. “Holy shit,” Tony said, shaking Loki from his musings. Loki looked at him, questioningly. “You _love_ her,” he said, both completely sure and totally baffled.

 

“Excuse me?” Loki asked.

 

“You _love_ her.”

 

Loki went to open his mouth, to argue, but then closed it. “I…,” he stammered. Dozens of lies danced on his tongue, ready to contradict the interminably obnoxious Tony Stark, when, to Loki’s surprise, the truth came out instead. “I don’t know,” he answered.

 

Tony smirked at him then. “Yeah, you do. And hell if I _ever_ saw that coming.”

 

Loki didn’t know what he meant by that, and he didn’t get the chance to ask. Tony clapped him on the back and walked away, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts.

 

\--------------------

 

As promised, he found her later, standing on a terrace, looking out at the view. She was alone, though others milled nearby. He stepped close behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the spot just behind her ear. She leaned into him and sighed contentedly.

 

“Did you have a good evening?” he asked.

 

She reached back, cupping his head and rubbing his scalp affectionately. “I did. Thank you for being so great tonight.”

 

He grinned behind her. “Oh, but love, the night isn’t over yet.”

 

He trailed his hand up the front of her dress. Its neckline fell between her breasts, and he let his hand travel there, moving underneath the fabric, allowing his fingers to skim over her nipple. She arched back into him and gasped as he pinched it lightly.

 

“We can’t,” she protested. “People will see.”

 

“No one can see us,” he answered, kissing her neck. “I’ve made sure of it.”

 

“Magic?” she asked.

 

“Mmhm,” he hummed against her neck.

 

“Well, then,” she said, turning to face him. He kissed her just under her jaw, and she grasped his shoulders as his tongue and teeth danced on her skin, teasing her. He pushed her into a corner a few feet away, where there was an alcove set waist-high into the wall. He lifted her onto the ledge and set her down.

 

He paused and took a moment to look at her there, wearing a dress intended to please him, a seductive smile on her lips, and his heart surged in his chest. All that came before, she’d forgiven him, and she’d helped him move on from his own demons, encouraged him to reinvent himself, to be better. But she’d never asked him to change. She didn’t hold back his mischief but accepted it as an integral part of who he was. She didn’t scold him when he refused to “play nice” or when he purposely worked to get a rise out of others. She just shrugged and gave the other person a “what-the-hell-can-you-do-about-it” look. She understood him, and she accepted him. She’d given him a home when he was lost, and she helped him to find himself, never pushing him, never holding him back, never expecting anything from him. All the while, she was this witty, intelligent, and incredibly sexy creature. And she wanted him.

 

More and more, he found himself wanting to please her, to make her happy. Like coming to this damned event. He’d hated every second of it. And yet, he’d do it again in a heartbeat. For her. _Sentiment_.

 

He cupped her face and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes against the feelings surging inside him. “You are spectacular,” he told her.

 

She moved her hands up his chest, wrapping them around the back of his neck. “Loki,” she whispered, moving her mouth to his. He rubbed his lips against hers before kissing her lightly. His hands roamed along her body slowly, and he could feel her arousal thrumming through her under his hands.  There was nothing in the world, nothing in all the worlds, that he wanted more than her. In a moment, he would take her, make her cry out his name, make her shiver in ecstasy. But first…

 

“I love you,” he said softly.

 

She stilled underneath him, her mouth a breath’s distance from his. He held his breath. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so vulnerable. If she rejected him…

 

She nodded, barely, just a slight tilting of her head. “I love you, too,” she said, and their lips closed the distance between them. His hands moved down to her shoulders, and he gently lowered the straps of her dress. He kissed along her bare clavicle, and she clutched his head to her. His hands trailed down her chest, and he exposed her breasts to the night air. She gasped, and he took one into his hand and the other into his mouth, teasing her with his tongue.

 

One hand moved lower to her exposed thigh, and she wrapped it around his waist. With his other hand, he moved beneath the green fabric and touched his thumb to the place between her thighs.

 

He’d expected to encounter a swath of lace or silk, but instead, his hand came in contact with her exposed, wet heat. He moaned. “Minx,” he breathed.

 

“Yes, I am,” she responded, eyeing him hungrily. “But you like it,” she said.

 

“I love it,” he answered, and plunged his fingers into her.

 

She cried out, and he put his hand over her mouth. “Now, now,” he said, smiling wickedly. “I said that they couldn’t see us. I didn’t say anything about them hearing us.”

 

She scowled at him. “Trickster,” she said.

 

“Yes, I am,” he repeated. “But you like it.”

 

She grabbed his head and pulled him close. “I love it,” she said, smiling.

 

He kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue, flexing his fingers inside her, unraveling her with his touches. “Please,” she gasped quietly. “I need you.”

 

She reached forward to undo his pants, and he let her, relishing the tug of her hands as they worked to free his hardened cock. She pulled it out and stroked it teasingly, kissing his neck, biting at his ear, driving him wild. Her hand slid under his shirt, caressing him. He simply stood there, enjoying her attentions, allowing himself to get lost in the moment, in the feel of her warm hands and hot mouth.

 

She leaned back against the wall. She removed her hands from him and, with a wicked smile truly worthy of the god of mischief, ran her hands slowly up her legs, bringing the dress with them until she was fully exposed to him.

 

His hands followed the same path hers had just taken, and he watched her face intently as she closed her eyes in pleasure, her mouth falling open silently.

 

He eased into her, feeling the soft, wet heat envelop him. He began to thrust slowly, enjoying the way it made her body move beneath him. He started moving faster, and she breathed into his ear. “You really should make it so that no one can hear us,” she said.

 

Not slowing, he asked, “And why would I want to do that? I do so love watching you try to stay in control while I make you lose it beneath me.”

 

“Because,” she moaned, “if you don’t, I’ll call out Liam’s name when I come.”

 

He growled and thrust harder, making her gasp. “I will not have another man’s name on your lips when you come undone. Even if it is my own alter-ego. You will remember that I am the only one who can bring you this pleasure.”

 

“Then do the spell, _Loki_ ,” she whispered, and he trembled at her tone, at the incredibly seductive way she said his name.

 

“Alright, love,” he said, but he smiled with mischievous intent. “But now,” he said, “now that no one can hear you, I will make you scream.”

 

She groaned loudly. He laughed, something deep and dark.  “Yes, love, that is a very good start.” He braced one hand against the wall behind her and used the other to pull her hips closer. His thrusts hit her hard and fast and so deep. She cried out loudly, spurred on by the thought of all the people walking nearby, unable to hear her cries of passion, unable to see Loki pounding into her. It felt so public, yet so intimate.

 

Loki readjusted his position, leaning back, but keeping the intense pace he’d set. His hand reached down between them and rubbed her clit firmly and fast. When she came, she did scream. She screamed his name and all manner of inarticulate sounds and phrases. She screamed as this glorious creature, this god, this man who apparently loved her, whom she loved, brought her to orgasm over and over again.

 

“Loki, please!” she yelled, and he came too, pushing hard and deep inside her, pulling her body close to his as he released into her.

 

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, smiling against her lips. For the first time in a very long time, he felt totally satisfied, happy, at peace. Because of her.

 

“Shall I take you home?” he asked.

 

“I assume the spell is still in place?” she asked, nodding her head down to where Loki still sat between her legs.

 

He nodded. “Are you ready for me to remove it?”

 

She smiled against his lips. “Not yet. I saw another place inside I thought we could try first.”

 

He moaned, and she felt him harden again, still inside her. “Oh, I really do love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested, I have officially written the end of this story. Some chapters are rough, and a few are outlined but still need to be written, but there is an ending and a vague timeline for everything. The plan is for Part 2 to go through October, with more frequent updates some weeks, and then Part 3 will be posted in November, possibly all at once but more likely semi-daily for a couple of weeks until it's all over.  
> Again, thank you to all of you who have stayed with me this long and have read this far, and to those of you who have commented and left kudos. This has been so fun (and so utterly distracting), and I love you all. <3


	17. Stars

Sara found Loki standing on the beach, looking up at the night sky. She wrapped her arms around him, and he kissed her, but she could feel a slight tension in him. She looked up at his face, and he seemed perturbed. “What’s the matter?” she asked.

 

He frowned. “You don’t have any stars.”

 

Her brow furrowed. “Of course we have stars. You just can’t see them.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes at Sara’s pointing out the obvious. “Yes, love, I’m _aware_ that you have stars.”

 

She leaned against him. “So, you miss them, then?”

 

He nodded. “Don’t you?”

 

“I guess I don’t think about it as often as I should.”

 

She thought back on the times Loki had taken her to Asgard in his illusions, and she thought of how utterly magnificent the sky was there. Then she, too, frowned at the empty sky.

\----------------

 

The next day, Sara was distracted. And busy. She was doing something in the attic, pulling items down, stacking them, making lists, and taking notes. Loki tried to figure out what she was up to, but she kept shooing him away and remaining annoyingly evasive.

 

She went to the store “for stuff,” she’d said, kissing him on the cheek as she hurried out. He’d tried to accompany her, but she insisted on going alone. She came back with several bags – the recyclable kind you couldn’t see through, he noted, and she piled them with the other things she’d stacked earlier.

 

By the end of the day, Loki was irritated, but he was also intrigued. It was late afternoon when she finally jumped into his lap, kissed him deeply, and announced that she was ready.

 

He took in her form, dressed warmly in jeans, a light jacket, and a hat. He then looked at Mischief, wearing a matching hat and scarf, and he looked at her questioningly. “Ready for what?”

 

“Ready to go.” She tugged him into the other room where all the “stuff” was. She then gave him some coordinates and showed him a map. “I want you to magic us and this stuff there,” she said, pointing at a spot on the map.

 

“And what is ‘there?’” he asked.

 

“Something awesome,” she grinned.

 

He did as she asked, and moments later, they were standing on a grassy expanse, surrounded by rocky canyon walls. Loki looked down at Sara. “Why are we here?” he asked.

 

“We’re camping!” she said excitedly. She looked at the sky, darker than when they’d left on account of jumping time zones, but still light. “And we’re right on time.”

 

Loki looked around, uncomprehending. “On time for what?”

 

“You’ll see,” she said cryptically. “Now, help me unpack everything. I figure with your magic, we can have everything done pretty quickly.” They spent the next half hour setting up their tent, Mischief’s smaller tent, arranging the supplies Sara had packed, and starting a fire. She set a grate over the campfire and placed some foil packets on it. “Dinner,” she grinned.

 

Loki looked skeptical. “You didn’t cook it, did you?”

 

She punched him in the shoulder playfully. “No. I bought them.” Loki exaggerated his look of relief, and she rolled her eyes. “I’m not _that_ bad of a cook!” she insisted.

 

He held her head to his chest. “My dear delusional human,” he joked, “I bet you really believe that, don’t you?” She shoved him away and he laughed.

 

They finished arranging everything and then sat down to eat. When they were done, she pulled out graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows. “S’mores!” she announced excitedly. Loki looked at her skeptically. “Have I ever led you wrong when it comes to dessert?”

 

Loki smiled. “I can’t say that you have.”

 

“It’s an Earth camping staple,” she said matter-of-factly.

 

She skewered her marshmallow and directed Loki to do the same. Mischief already had his marshmallow black and crispy and was on his way to putting the whole thing together. Sara went through the whole routine of burning the marshmallow “just right” she said, turning it this way and that until it was evenly cooked, then squishing it between graham crackers and chocolate. Loki noted that it sort of oozed when she bit into it, but she licked her lips and rolled her eyes when she tasted it, so he figured he’d give it a chance. The woman couldn’t cook to save her life, but she definitely knew a thing or two about good desserts.

 

He followed her lead and made one for himself, then bit into it. She grinned. “How is it?”

 

He laughed. “It’s interesting. But it’s good. I like it.”

 

She kissed his lips, still a little gooey from the marshmallow. “I knew you would.”

 

After they finished their s’mores, she led them into the tent. He asked why, and she answered, “Shut up, it’s a surprise.” He rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

 

“There’s nothing here,” he noted, looking around the tent.

 

“That’s because the surprise isn’t in here,” she answered, sitting down and patting the spot next to her. Mischief came in, and she zipped up the tent. She started making conversation, and Loki allowed himself to get pulled into it. He’d know what she was up to soon enough. He told her stories of times that he and Thor had camped together, smiling fondly as he named off all the various and creative tricks he’d used to shut up Thor’s snoring over the years.

 

“Why didn’t you just put a spell on him so you couldn’t hear it?” she asked.

 

He grinned. “Now, where’s the fun in that?”

 

She laughed and peeked outside the tent, then looked back at him, face alight with glee. “It’s time,” she announced. She pulled him out, making him promise to keep his eyes closed.

 

“Alright, Loki, you can open your eyes, but only look at me, ok?” He nodded. “Ok, open them.”

 

He opened his eyes and looked at her, still grinning wildly. He leaned down and kissed her, overcome by his love for this silly human. She pulled back, tilted her head up, and said, “Look, Loki.” He looked up and saw a night sky filled, brimming with stars, billions of them lighting up the sky in tiny pinpricks and large formations. Meteors streaked downward and across the sky in a fiery dance.

 

Now Loki grinned. “Your stars.”

 

“My stars,” she repeated.

 

He turned around, taking it all in. “Do you know them?” he asked.

 

“Some of them. I’ve always liked astronomy, and I took a class in college. Would you like me to tell you about them?”

 

He looked into her eyes and kissed her hands. “Very much so.”

 

She ran and pulled a blanket and pillows out from one of the piles of supplies and laid them out on the ground. Loki laid down, and she laid on his stomach, their hands twined together. Mischief curled into her side, waiting to hear more.

 

She pointed up to an area of sky. “Ok, if I remember right, that one there is Andromeda. She was chained to a rock to be sacrificed to a sea creature because her mom claimed to be prettier than the queen of the gods. But she was rescued by some handsome hero who killed the monster and married her.”

 

Loki looked skeptical. “Do you say so?”

 

“I do. Now shh.”

 

She pointed to another spot in the sky, near the first. “And there’s her mom, Cassiopeia. The gods were still all pissed at her for the whole, ‘I’m more beautiful than all the gods,’ thing, so she was hung up in the sky upside down.”

 

She looked at Loki. “You gods sure are pissy sometimes.”

 

Loki laughed. “You’re not wrong,” he agreed. “Tell me another,” he urged.

 

She pointed to the same section of sky. “Over there is Perseus, the guy who rescued Andromeda from the evil sea monster.”

 

“The hero,” Loki said.

 

She nodded. “The hero. He was put up there with a sword in one hand and Medusa’s head in the other.”

 

“Medusa?” Loki asked.

 

She shook her head. “Oh, right. Um, Medusa is this crazy famous monster from Greek legend.” Sara’s tone took on that of a storyteller, hands gesturing about as she spoke. “She had snakes for hair, and anyone who saw her face was turned to stone.”

 

“And why does Perseus have her head?” Loki asked.

 

“Because he’s the one that killed her. He took her head and used it as a weapon, turning his enemies into stone.”

 

Loki looked up into the night sky. “Do they all hold such stories?”

 

She shook her head. “Even if they did, I don’t know them all.”

 

He looked at her affectionately. “Would you tell me more of the ones you do?”

 

She smiled and kissed him. “Of course I will.” She looked up but was having trouble finding her constellations in the crowded night sky. Then she thought of something. “Hold on, I’ll be right back,” she said, and she walked over to one of her bags and brought out a tablet. She came back to the blankets, and Loki stretched an arm out for her to lay on. She snuggled close to him, and he pulled her onto her side to kiss her. His hands roamed over her waist, and she arched into him, tablet forgotten in the feel of his mouth. Mischief made a noise that was his cat version of clearing his throat, and Loki and Sara pulled apart. They looked down and found Mischief waiting impatiently.

 

“My apologies,” Loki said, “please forgive my interruption,” and Mischief nodded magnanimously. As Sara opened the app, Mischief padded over and sat where their stomachs touched. He wanted to see too.

 

Sara pointed the tablet at the sky. “See? It’s one of those stargazer apps. You point it at a constellation, and it’ll tell you what it is. “See look, there’s Ursa Minor.”

 

The three of them lay there a long while, staring at the stars, Sara telling the stories she could remember, Loki telling his own stories, and Mischief listening attentively. It was late into the night when they began to get tired. “Thank you,” Loki said, kissing Sara’s head.

 

She nodded and mumbled a “You’re welcome, Loki,” before falling asleep on his chest. He stared at the sky a while longer, then allowed himself to sleep too.


	18. The Throne of Asgard *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reminds Sara that he was once her King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what happens when you ask for smut. You get smut.

They were in one of his Asgard illusions. “I want to show you something,” he’d said, and pulled her along. He led her into a huge gold room (of course) with pillars along the sides and markings etched into the floor. At the end of the room was what had to be the throne. It was a huge monstrosity of a thing, with steps leading up to the actual seat.

 

She approached it slowly, running her hands along it. “Is this what I think it is?” she asked.

 

Loki smiled. “Yes. It’s the throne of Asgard.”

 

She gave Loki a mischievous look and sat regally onto the throne. “How do I look?” she asked.

 

“Like a Queen,” he responded, surprised at how much it pleased him to see her sitting there.

 

“If I were your Queen, would you kneel for me, Loki?”

 

“Yes, love, I would kneel for you,” he said. He then placed his fist over his heart and bent down on one knee. She knew they were kidding around, but she also knew that Loki wouldn’t kneel for just anyone. The gesture caught her breath.

 

Every time they came here, she found herself dressed in Asgardian attire. Loki liked the way she looked in it, and she liked the way he looked at her in it. And right now, Loki was looking up at her hungrily. From his kneeling position on the floor, he reached under her skirt, then moved his hands slowly up her legs, caressing her calves, knees, and thighs. The dress moved up as his hands did, and his face was soon exactly where she wanted it most. She leaned back in anticipation and opened herself to him.

 

He kissed the inside of her thigh, and she trembled. He tickled her clit with his tongue, and she moaned. He took his time, savoring each noise, each movement she made under his attentions. He worked her with his fingers, with his tongue, relishing the way his name sounded echoing in the empty hall. He brought her release and then sat back, a pleased look on his face.

 

She smiled a satisfied smile. “I like being your Queen,” she said.

 

He laughed. “You’d make a resplendent one,” he said, leaning forward and kissing her soundly.

 

“A human on the throne of Asgard,” she considered. “That has to be some sort of blasphemy.”

 

“Oh, it is,” he agreed. “I should have you thrown into the dungeons.”

 

“Yeah, probably,” she agreed, standing up to hold him. “But what about going down on the human sitting on the throne and making her scream your name? That’s gotta be doubly bad.”

 

“Treason, I’m sure,” he said, smiling broadly.

 

“You like getting into trouble a little too much, Loki,” she said, poking him in the chest.

 

She looked around at the great hall, huge, decked out in gold, a powerful room in an actual palace, and it all felt so surreal. She shook her head. “It’s so weird, being reminded that you really are a prince, that you were raised in a palace, born to be a king.”

 

“I was a king,” Loki said. “Once here in Asgard when Thor was banished and my… Odin fell into the Odinsleep. The second time when I ruled the Earth. I was _your_ king.”

 

“Remind me,” she said, seductively, and she stepped back.

 

He smiled and changed into his full regalia, helm included. He was breathtaking and powerful. “King Loki,” she breathed, and she could tell how much he liked that. “Sometimes I forget how intimidating you really are,” she said.

 

He stepped closer. “Shall I intimidate you more often?”

 

“Yes, please,” she smiled.

 

She got down on one knee, the way he’d done earlier, and she looked up. “Like this?” she asked.

 

“Exactly like that,” he breathed, enjoying the sight of her.

 

“Oh, you like this, don’t you?” she teased. “You like it when I treat you like the king you are, when I’m subservient, don’t you?”

 

He looked down at her with intensity. “I do.” The look he gave her made her insides clench up.

 

“Then consider me your humble servant, _my king_ ,” she said, still kneeling. “What would you like from me?”

 

“Oh, I want so much from you,” he responded. “You really wish to please me?” he asked. “As your King?”

 

“I do,” she answered breathily. “Tell me how.”

 

He straightened then. He towered about her, green and gold, caged chaos, his helm perched aggressively on his head, and her insides practically liquified. She’d never seen anyone so intimidating, so dark and feral, so sexy in all her life. She’d seen many versions of Loki, but this one, this King Loki, might very well be her favorite. She didn’t care that he’d lost the Earth. He was still her king, and she wanted to serve him.

 

He sat on the throne and motioned for her to come closer. As she approached he reached his hand out and she held it. He pulled her into his lap, legs on either side of him. She felt breathless, truly feeling the weight of his power between them. She looked up at his helm. “May I?” she asked.

 

He nodded, and she tentatively reached up to touch it. She was fascinated. In all this time, she’d never seen it up close. She ran her hands along the curve of the horns, feeling the smooth metal under her fingers.

 

She finally pulled her hand back and looked at him again. He sat there, patient, allowing her to explore his armor, but she could sense something underneath, something like _control_ , power, like the only reason she was touching him was because he allowed it. It was a thrilling feeling.

 

Maybe it was being in the throne room, maybe it was Loki looking every part of royal, and king, and dominance, but suddenly she felt something shift between them. As she sat there with the raw power of Loki beneath her, she felt the desire to _submit_ , to let him rule her, control her, and she could feel that he wanted the same. She allowed herself to give herself over, to his will, his needs. Strange how it felt so terrifying and so much like freedom. It was subtle, but practically tangible, the change, and they both felt it happen. She stilled, and he smiled a mischievous, wicked thing that made her moan.

 

“Oh, but I _like_ this,” he said, running his finger along her jaw, down her neck, between her breasts. “You, my dear, so willing, so submissive, the feeling of you trembling beneath my hands. Tell me, love,” he asked, voice low and dark, “do I frighten you?”

 

She suddenly forgot how to breathe. She nodded.

 

He gave her a disapproving look. “Speak,” he ordered.

 

“Yes,” she whispered.

 

He nodded approvingly. “Now,” he said, leaning back into the throne, “remove your dress,” his tone held no sentiment and allowed no argument. It was an order, and he expected her to follow it. She did as he asked without hesitation, undoing clasps and untying the laces that kept it all together. His eyes raked over her form hungrily as more skin was revealed. Finally, she sat naked in his lap, feeling more exposed than she ever had under his steady gaze.

 

She waited for him to touch her, but he didn’t. He just sat there, watching her, eyes moving leisurely over her body. She didn’t dare move or speak. It was amazing, the amount of discipline he utilized in holding himself back. She could feel his lust, how he wanted her, but he kept it in check, face betraying none of the chaos she knew existed below the surface. He was a thousand years of practiced patience, of control. Later, she would revel in the fact that she had ever been able to make him lose that control in the first place, but for right now, she waited, feeling the press of his erection underneath her.

 

Finally, he spoke. “Take my cock out and stroke it,” he demanded.

 

She reached down and worked to get him out. She fumbled a bit, but he was seemingly in no hurry. She finally released him, and he smirked at her. She grabbed hold of his shaft and began stroking him quickly. He put his hand on hers. “Slowly,” he ordered, and then removed his hand. She set a more leisurely pace, and he leaned back, eyes closed, just enjoying being pleasured. She took her time, touching him just the way she knew he liked, focusing intently on bringing him pleasure. She squeezed him firmly, and he moaned.

 

He grabbed her waist. “Sit up on your knees,” he told her, and she lifted herself up, hovering over him. “Stay,” he said simply. He rubbed his hands along her stomach and hips, moving them up to her breasts. His thumbs grazed over her hardened nipples, softly, slowly, driving her mad with sensation. She wanted to do something, lean into him, kiss him, impale herself on his cock, currently rubbing against her thigh, but she didn’t dare move. She just kneeled there, hands to herself, whimpering.

 

If Loki cared about what she wanted, he made no show of it, continuing to do to her body as he pleased. Finally, his hand trailed down to the place between her thighs, hand rubbing firmly along her folds, and it took everything not to grind down on it. He tested her wetness, inserting a single finger into her, and then hummed in satisfaction.

 

He didn’t speak, but grabbed her hips and guided her down onto his very hard length. He moved her down slowly, enjoying the feeling of her around him. He helped her to move, setting a pace that he wanted, and she worked to maintain it. Her position had his cock hitting her at just the right spot inside, and soon she felt herself tensing. Apparently, Loki felt it too because he reached behind her head, running his fingers along her scalp, and then tugged, not painfully, but firm enough to make her stop. “You would come before your king?” he asked.

 

She moaned, she couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry,” she said.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

She tried to think, finally realizing what he was asking. “I’m sorry, my King.”

 

He looked satisfied and let go of her hair. “Understand me, pet. You will not come until I say so, until I allow it. I do not wish to punish you, but I will.” Oh, God, why did that sound so appealing? Perhaps another time, she thought. This time, she would do as she was told. She nodded.

 

He set her pace again, and she retained as much control over herself as possible. She tamped down her own pleasure, seeking only to give him his. Her hips rocked back and forth, and he let his hands roam over her body. “Remember, pet,” he said, “you will not come before your king.” She nodded, and he grinned. “Let us test your obedience, shall we?” he asked, and then he reached between them and rubbed her clit.

 

She moaned loudly, suddenly overcome with the feelings she was trying to ignore. He grabbed her hands and set them on his shoulders, allowing her some leverage in her movements. “Harder,” he ordered. She set a faster pace with her hips, and he did the same with his fingers.

 

“Please,” she begged, feeling the knot in her stomach tighten and heat.

 

“Such insolence,” he scolded, but he was smiling. As one hand stroked furiously at her clit, the other reached up and squeezed her nipple, causing her to cry out. He moaned, a sound that conveyed all the pleasure he was feeling, dominating her, touching her, driving her crazy, depriving her of her release as he chased his own.

 

Finally, he felt his orgasm approach, and as he released into her, he moaned out, “Come for me,” and she did, gasping and clenching, screaming his name.

 

She lay on his chest, breathing hard, and he held her close, kissing her wherever he could reach. “I love you,” he whispered, and he could feel her smile.

 

“I love you too,” she said, and she reached up and kissed him. “And Loki, that was amazing. But don’t expect any of that subservient bullshit outside the bedroom,” she warned.

 

He laughed, fully.  “Of course not,” he agreed. “I love your fire too much to ever try to put it out.”

 

“Damn straight,” she agreed. “But you’re still my King, Loki.”

 

He nodded, kissing her again. “Yes, love. I am yours.”


	19. First Day of Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the REAL first day of Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how it feels today in Texas, so you get a little bonus chapter today. I love Fall so much.

Sara grabbed Loki and dragged him outside, grinning. Once out there, she tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. “What?” he finally asked.

 

She looked at him with bright eyes. “It’s the first day of Fall,” she said.

 

He smirked at her. “That’s not what the calendar says.”

 

She shook her head. “That’s the _calendar’s_ first day of Fall. Today is the _official_ first day of Fall.”

 

He smiled as he held her, enjoying the delight on her face, the flush in her cheeks. “And what makes it so?”

 

“Everything,” she said, closing her eyes and breathing deeply again. “Yesterday, it was Summer. Today, everything is different. The air is crisper, cooler, and it smells like orange leaves, dark, cool evenings, and spice. It just _feels_ like apple cider and sweaters, pumpkins and hayrides. Even the sunlight is different today, softer. It’s like, one day, the world just gets tired of being hot and bright, and it just _relaxes_ a little.” She looked at him, face so full of joy. “Do you feel it?” she asked.

 

Loki stood behind her and held her close, hands clasped around her stomach, and he closed his eyes, trying to feel what she felt. The air _was_ just a little cooler, the wind coming off the waves holding just a slight chill that wasn’t there before. And the sun was certainly a little less harsh than, say, a week ago. And if he focused, he thought maybe he could smell the change that she smelled, too.

 

He hummed in contentment. “I do.”

 

She turned to him and kissed him. “Oh, Loki, this is my favorite time of year. I’m so excited!”

 

He smiled. “I can’t wait to experience it with you.”


	20. Naked *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony really should call ahead.

She was lying on the couch naked, her body being ravished by the mouth of the god above her. Though her clothes had been strewn across the floor long ago, he still had yet to remove any of his. She found this to be a major oversight that required immediate remedy. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling along the hard muscle there. She grasped the hem and pulled it upwards. He adjusted to help her get it over his head, and she pulled him back down for a searing kiss, naked torsos now pressed against each other.

 

“Pants,” she whispered, hands running along his back and down under the waistband and squeezing his ass. He bit at her lip, smiling devilishly. He sat up a little and used magic to get rid of his pants, leaving her with an unimpeded view of his glorious body. She wrapped her legs around his butt and pulled him closer. He laid down on top of her, kissing her lips, his tongue swiping at her own playfully.

 

His mouth moved to her neck, and she moaned. Just then, they were interrupted by Marv’s politely apologetic voice. “Tony Stark is on his way and will be here in about two minutes,” she informed them.

 

Sara put her hand to her forehead and groaned. Things had been getting so good, too. She noticed that Loki didn’t halt his attentions. “Loki, come on,” she urged, pushing him gently. “We have to stop. You hear her, Tony’s on the way.”

 

He smirked at her. “So?”

 

She stared at him, mouth agape. “So? So, I don’t want my brother to walk in on me having sex!”

 

Loki went back to teasing her skin with his tongue, speaking between licks and kisses. “It would serve him right. Maybe he’d actually start calling ahead instead of just dropping in uninvited.” He scraped her nipple with his teeth, and she arched into him.

 

“Loki!” she gasped as he kissed his way down her stomach and lifted her leg onto his shoulder. “Loki, _please_ ,” she begged.

 

He licked a wide stripe up her folds and sucked on her clit. She bucked underneath him. “Please what, love? Please stop so that my idiot brother won’t feel awkward for intruding when he shouldn’t? Or please ravish me with your mouth in that way that makes me weak with pleasure?”

 

Marv decided to intervene. “Sara, please forgive me, but I thought you’d like to know that Tony will be arriving in thirty seconds.”

 

Sara sounded desperate this time. “Loki, come on! Please!”

 

He groaned in annoyance but let her up. She snatched up her clothes and ran for the bathroom.  Loki walked over to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He leaned against the counter, frowning. Sometimes he really hated Tony Stark.

 

Tony arrived and made his usual grand entrance. When he didn’t immediately notice anyone, he called out. “Anybody home?”

 

Loki smiled to himself and walked out to greet Tony – completely naked. Tony slammed his hand over his eyes when Liam walked out. “Whoa!” he exclaimed. “What the hell, dude?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Tony,” Loki replied. “Does this make you uncomfortable? Perhaps if you’d bothered to _call ahead_ , I would have known to put something on for you.”

 

“Aw, come on, Liam, not cool,” he scowled.

 

Loki shrugged.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re really not going to put anything on?”

 

“Like I said, were you to call ahead and let me know you were coming, I’d be more than happy to make sure that _accidents_ like these don’t happen again. But as long as you feel the need to drop by unannounced…” he paused, “then I’m afraid that you’ll just have to forgive whatever state of dress or undress I may be in.” He grinned. “Let’s just hope that next time, I’m not busy with some _personal_ activities when you arrive.”

 

Tony smiled at him then, still not looking down below his neck. He held out his hands placatingly. “Alright, man. You win. No more surprise visits. Just…put some clothes on!”

 

Loki smirked and took a swig of his drink, in no hurry to ease Tony’s discomfort. He heard the door down the hall open and close, and Sara walked into the living room a few seconds later. She smiled when she saw Tony and then balked as she took in Loki’s nude form standing there so casually.

 

“Liam!” she admonished. “What the hell, dude? Why are you still naked?”

 

“Wonderful news, darling,” he said, ignoring her question. “Your brother has finally seen reason and won’t be… _interrupting_ us anymore.”

 

Tony groaned. “Ew, gross, so you guys were…”

 

“Involved in _personal activities_ ,” Loki finished.

 

Sara sighed and shrugged at Tony. What the hell could you do?

 

“Alright, alright,” Tony said, walking slowly backward. “I’ll get lost and let you two get back to…” he kind of choked on the last word. Awkwardly, he said a quick goodbye and hurried out of the house.

 

“Huh.” Sara said. “I didn’t know Tony was capable of being embarrassed.”

 

“Maybe he was just intimidated,” Loki said suggestively, gesturing down at his naked body.

 

Sara barked out a laugh. “You are pretty impressive,” she agreed.

 

He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, grazing his teeth along her ear. “Now, love, where were we?”

 

She moaned. “If I recall, I think you were about to ‘ravish me with your mouth in that way that makes me weak with pleasure.’”

 

He grinned. “Ah. So I was.”

 

And so he did.


	21. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds an outlet for his mischief and learns about Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Loki targets all politicians that fit his criteria, no matter their party affiliation. I just love the idea that Loki needs an outlet for his mischief and chooses to fuck around with American and world politics. And also the Westboro Baptist Church because they are the worst.

Loki had recently gotten into human politics. Well, not politics. Politicians. He found them fascinating, the ease with which they could lie to everyone, the way they hoarded their power and then used it to repress the people they served. Loki may have loved power, but he’d at least tried to improve this wretched planet when he’d had it.

 

His new favorite hobby was finding a particularly deceptive politician and digging up their deepest, darkest secrets, anything disgraceful they might be hiding, the more salacious the better. The person would then suddenly find that information “accidentally” leaked to the press or the public, along with very incriminating evidence thereof. He’d done it often enough that people in office were starting to get nervous, several even resigning before anything could pop up. Of course, that didn’t stop him.

 

It’s not that he had any real love for upholding the values of a democratic society. No, it was the chaos. And right now, there was so much of it, all by his hand. Government powers and officials all over the world scrambling for answers, trying fruitlessly to figure out what was happening, to protect their lies. He felt very satisfied.

 

And he didn’t limit his work to politicians. He had found a particularly delicious group of zealots in Kansas that he’d enjoyed playing with lately. Sara had been the one to bring them to his attention, going on a lengthy and passionate tirade against them one day when they were on the news. Apparently, though they called themselves a church, they seemed to spend all their time and energy harassing people, even people mourning at funerals. He’d looked into them a little more and found them to be a perfect target for his mischief.

 

He'd played with them in much of the same way as he had with the politicians, finding the lies, the hypocrisies, and revealing them. But because Sara hated this “church” oh so very much, that meant that they received special attention from Loki. He’d debated what sort of mischief to dole out and had settled on the ten plagues. Well, nine plagues. He wasn’t going to kill their firstborn children. He hoped they appreciated the way he’d taken the time to tailor his torment specifically to them.

 

And so this morning he had visited them and rained locusts down from the ceiling. And the pipes. And, well, everywhere. He’d found the whole thing quite amusing and was still chuckling about it when he came home. But when he walked in, he stopped in his tracks.

 

He stepped forward cautiously. “Sara, love?” he called out hesitantly.

 

“Yeah?” he heard her call from the other room.

 

“What is all this?” he asked, eyeing the room.

 

She ran into the room grinning. “It’s the first day of October,” she said, as though that explained the scene before him.

 

“Alright…” he said.

 

“October means Halloween! I put up all my decorations!” she exclaimed, gesturing at the room that was garishly full of what appeared to be plastic bats, insects, and arachnids, black faux chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, ornate candelabras, cauldrons of all sorts and sizes, some that held a flickering light that he supposed was meant to look like fire, and others oozing forth a fog-like substance. There were also fake spiderwebs stretched over the furniture, and witches, ghosts, pumpkins, unnamed things in jars, and even severed limbs and fake blood? Even the pillows on the couch had been replaced with similarly decorated ones.

 

“Halloween…” he repeated, uncomprehending.

 

She slapped her hands over her mouth and squealed. “This is your first Halloween, Loki? Oh my God, it’s going to be so awesome! It’s my favorite holiday!” She was now jumping up and down excitedly.

 

He was about to ask her to elaborate on this holiday when Mischief came out wearing a pair of bat wings and fangs. “Mischief…?”

 

“He’s a bat!” Sara exclaimed, as though that were a normal thing to say. Mischief conveyed something like amusement at Loki’s bewildered look and stiff stance.

 

“Alright, love,” he said warily. “I think this is going to take a little more explanation.”

 

Sara got into her storyteller mode, narrowing her eyes and gesturing broadly as she spoke. “Halloween, Loki, is the one day of the year where the veil between the living and the dead is the thinnest,” she said dramatically.

 

“Alright…,” he said, waiting to see where this went.

 

“It allows the spirits of the dead to walk amongst us for one night only, tricking us and wreaking havoc upon us poor mortals.”

 

Loki looked more skeptical than ever.

 

“In order to fool these mean or vengeful spirits, people wear costumes to disguise themselves from any who would do them harm.”

 

“So, Mischief’s a bat.”

 

She nodded emphatically. “So Mischief’s a bat.”

 

“And that will keep the evil spirits from targeting him when they come over from the spirit realm and try to do him harm.”

 

“That’s right,” Sara said, smirking.

 

Loki stared at her a long while. She stared back. Finally, he cracked. “Seriously, woman, what the hell is happening?”

 

Sara laughed so hard, she doubled over, holding onto her stomach. Mischief was giggling too. Loki waited for her to finish, hands crossed over his chest. Finally, she got control of herself, wiping tears from her eyes.

 

“Alright, Loki, so, seriously, Halloween is a fun and spooky holiday where people dress up in costumes and decorate and watch scary movies, and otherwise just embrace the darker, more spirit-like things. On Halloween night, kids dress up and go door-to-door asking for candy, and people give it to them. It’s just a fun holiday that has some mythical roots, but nowadays is just a fun day to believe in magic.”

 

Loki exhaled. “Ah. And it’s your favorite holiday?” he asked.

 

“Yep!” she exclaimed. “I celebrate all month. Halloween movies, recipes,” Loki sneered at that one, and Sara pretended not to notice, “ghost shows, costumes, all the stuff!”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You do this all month?” he repeated, looking around.

 

She hugged him and looked up. “All month.”

 

He kissed her. “Alright,love,” he said, resigned. “Show me what we do next.” Sara bounced on her toes in glee, and Loki smiled down at her.

 


	22. Mischief's Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is not amused.

Loki walked into the room and froze. Ever since this Halloween month had started, he’d found himself doing that more and more.

 

“What’s Mischief doing?” he asked skeptically.

 

Sara grinned wide. “Show him, Mischief.”

 

Mischief stood up on his hind legs, dressed in a tiny but very accurately detailed version of Loki’s Asgardian armor. He even wore a tiny golden helm, horns curved menacingly above his little cat head. His face grew serious, looking intensely at Loki, and he raised his tiny glowing scepter at him. “MEOW!” he yelled.

 

Loki looked over at Sara with a look of evident exasperation. “Did he just order me to kneel?” he asked, unamused.

 

“YES!” Sara yelled in pure, unadulterated delight. She then doubled over in laughter, barely able to catch her breath, as Loki looked on incredulously.

 

“It’s not that funny,” he said, rolling his eyes.

 

Sara seemed to disagree, laughing even harder at Loki’s annoyance. He looked over at Mischief, who was also grinning, quite pleased with himself. Loki rolled his eyes again. “I should have made you a dog,” he said.


	23. Julia *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's supposed to meet Sara at a bar, but someone else shows up. Smutty nonsense.

Loki was sitting alone in a bar waiting for Sara. It was a nice place, upscale, with low lighting and light music. It was located on the top two floors of a hotel and had a spectacular view of the city. Sara had spent that afternoon at some sort of meeting for the Stark Foundation, and she’d asked him to meet her here for drinks after she was done. Loki checked the time again. She was half an hour late. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his very expensive Midgardian alcohol. He checked his phone. No messages. She was always worth the wait, but he was getting a little irritated.

 

A woman with short dark hair and a very short dress sat next to him, drink already in hand. He rolled his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for company. Maybe he should move to a table. He could see the woman eyeing him from his periphery. There was only one mortal woman he cared for, and right now she was really testing his patience. He was considering getting up and leaving altogether when the woman next to him put her hand on his knee.

 

Annoyed, he picked her hand off him and looked down at her, ready to let her know, in no uncertain terms, that he wasn’t interested. Then he froze. “Sara?” he asked, skeptically.

 

She shook her head and looked up at him seductively through her eyelashes. She held her hand out to him. “Julia,” she said, introducing herself.

 

Loki shook her hand, confused. Sara was here with him, but she was wearing a wig, had done her makeup up differently, was wearing a very short, very revealing dress, and was calling herself “Julia.”

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

She leaned in close, letting her hand rest again upon his knee. “I’m seducing you,” she whispered.

 

He smiled. He still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he’d go with it for now. His eyes raked over her body lasciviously. He would at least enjoy this tiny dress she was wearing. When his eyes met hers again, he asked, “Are you now?”

 

She took a sip of her drink, red lips wrapped seductively around the straw, maintaining eye contact. She noticed him staring at her lips, and she smiled. “Is it working?” she asked.

 

Loki leaned back in his seat, taking a sip from his own drink. “Perhaps,” he answered casually.

 

“Maybe I’ll have to try harder,” she said, rubbing her hand up his thigh. “What’s your name?”

 

Loki smirked. “Liam,” he answered.

 

She looked down at his lap, then back up at him. “Well, _Liam_ , would you like to come back to my room with me?”

 

He grinned. “But, _Julia_ , I’ve only just met you.” He leaned in close. “What if I’m dangerous?” he whispered.

 

She shivered, then looked back at him. “What if I am?” she countered, a sly smile playing on her lips.

 

Loki grinned. “Well, then,” he said, “I suppose I’d best do as you say.”

 

She stood up and leaned in to his ear. “Good boy,” she whispered, and she flicked her tongue against his ear. His eyes closed and he stopped breathing for a moment. She placed her hand on his arm and slid it gently down until she reached his hand. She grasped it gently and tugged, urging him to follow her, which he did, gladly.

 

Sara had told him to meet her on the lower level of the bar, and so that’s where he’d waited. He’d had plenty of time to look around as he’d waited for her, so he knew there was an elevator on the other side of the room. But it was with pure delight that he realized that she was leading him up the stairs, giving him a fantastic view up her dress. He could see the tops of her thighs but was frustratingly kept from seeing whether she was wearing anything underneath. She looked back at him with a devious smile, as though she knew what he was thinking.

 

She led him into the elevators at the top of the stairs and used her key card to access her floor. She tucked her card into her cleavage and smiled at him. “Kiss me, Liam,” she ordered, and he did. He pressed her back against the elevator wall and kissed her deeply. “Cameras,” she said, and he nodded as he disabled them. She took his hand from her waist and slid it down her hip and under her dress. His hand rubbed at her bare hip and moved to her ass, squeezing it. She lifted her leg around his waist, and he pressed into her, hand moving behind her, down the curve of her ass, eventually cupping her very naked, and very wet pussy. The angle wasn’t perfect, but the elevator ride was quick, and it was just enough to make him moan desperately into her neck. She lowered her leg as the elevator doors opened, and she tugged him forward again.

 

He watched the sway of her hips, emphasized by the high heels she was wearing, and he palmed his erection, sitting uncomfortably in his pants. He wanted to grab her and take her, but she was in charge, and he would let her lead. For now, at least.

 

As she inserted her key card into the door slot, he took the opportunity to kiss her neck, hands skimming lightly on her waist. She moaned and leaned back into him. His left hand roamed upward and cupped her breast, rubbing her nipple through the fabric. She turned around as the key card was accepted, backing into the room and pulling Loki along with her. The room was large, a suite, and he could see the bedroom through the doors on the other side.

 

She smiled seductively. “Would you like me to get you a drink?” she asked, gesturing to the mini bar on the floor in the corner. He grinned.

 

“Yes, please.” She smiled and sauntered over to the bar, leaning down low as she opened it, skirt riding up high on her thighs, giving him an unimpeded view of her beneath. Once again, he struggled to catch his breath. She found something she liked and then poured them both a drink, handing him his when he returned. He took a small sip and then set it on the table next to him. She did the same, and he reached out, running his fingertips lightly over her collarbone and chest, just above her breasts. “So,” he started, “you have lured me to your room, _Julia_. Now, whatever will you do with me?”

 

Her smile was devious, and he loved it. “I have some ideas,” she said mischievously. She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to follow her. She walked into the bedroom, and he followed eagerly.

 

She pressed herself against him and brushed her lips lightly against his. “Get in the bed,” she ordered.

 

Loki did as he was told, and she followed him. She leaned over him and pressed his chest down, forcing him to lay down. She then moved his arms over his head and cuffed his hands to the bed frame with handcuffs she’d pulled from under the pillow. The minx had come prepared, Loki thought, delighted. He tested the strength of the cuffs. These were not some cheap novelty cuffs. These were strong, and they held firm when he pulled against them. He could get out, of course, if he really tried, but he had no desire to escape. Sara watched him tug at the cuffs and looked satisfied when he rested his hands again. “Oh, you _are_ dangerous,” Loki commented.

 

“You have no idea,” she said wickedly.

 

She straddled him, both of them still fully clothed, and she kissed him passionately. Not being able to move his hands, he let her take the lead, moving her tongue over his. She kissed his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt, mouth moving lower as more skin was exposed, button by button. It was torture, and it was heaven. When she’d undone all his buttons, she pulled the shirt open as wide as it would go and scraped her nails along his chest and stomach. He hissed at the sensation, and she did it again, running her nails along the planes of his muscles. She leaned down and took his nipple into her mouth, tongue flicking over it lightly, then teeth nipping just enough to hurt pleasantly. Loki moaned and pulled lightly against his cuffs. Sara looked up as they rattled and then continued when they settled.

 

She sat up again, sitting directly onto his hard erection. He moaned again as she scraped her nails along his hips, from back to front, just under his belt. She unbuckled and unbuttoned him and then did it again. It made Loki shiver, and he bucked underneath her.

 

She shifted off of Loki and onto her side, pressed up next to him. She kissed his neck and then watched her own hands trace along his body. She lovingly rubbed his chest, his stomach, and then she laid her hand flat just under the hem of his pants, and her fingers moved slowly down, resting just next to his achingly hard cock. She rubbed his hip and the top part of his thigh under his pants, everywhere but where he wanted her most. He squirmed and moaned. She took her hand out of his pants and began to caress his stomach again. “Please,” he panted, and she grinned.

 

She slid her hand back into his pants and grabbed his hard member. He moaned loudly and bucked up into her hand, cuffs rattling above him. She stroked him, touching him just the way she knew he liked, and he found himself trembling as she worked him over. She leaned into his ear. “Clothes off.”

 

He laughed darkly. “And how am I supposed to do that, _Julia_? I’m all tied up,” he said, innocently, shaking the cuffs to illustrate his point.

 

She reached down and grabbed his balls firmly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to be uncomfortable. “I said, clothes off, _Liam_.” He moaned again and then magicked his clothes away.

 

She straddled him, short dress hiking up around her hips. She reached down and lined him up, then slowly pushed herself onto his cock. His head fell back and he groaned as her hot wet cunt slowly took him all in.

 

She moved slowly on top of him, taking her own pleasure from him. She shifted her hips and rocked steadily on him, moaning erotically. She tugged at her dress and exposed her breasts, teasing her nipples with her fingers. She moaned louder, and he pulled at his restraints, desperately wanting to touch her.

 

“Loki,” she gasped out, and he felt an extreme sense of satisfaction, knowing that even in role play, it was his name on her lips as she brought herself close.

 

“Please, love,” he panted, “release me, and I will help you come.”

 

She moaned loudly, pinching harder at her nipples and moving faster on his cock. Her moans became more regular, and she reached her hand down to her clit, ignoring his pleas for release. He tugged hard at his restrains, growling in frustration as she used his body to bring herself closer above him. He wasn’t used to feeling helpless. He was just about to snap the cuffs when she spoke.

 

“Shh, it’s ok,” she assured him, rubbing her hand along his jaw. “Let me take care of you.”

 

He reluctantly eased up and stopped pulling on the cuffs, letting her retain control. She adjusted her position and began to ride him harder. She put her hands on his chest and moved her hips in a way that brought him nearly to climax. He tensed up beneath her. “I’ve got you,” she said breathily, moving faster and stroking her clit. “Come for me, Loki.”

 

He leaned his head back and let her ride him to completion. He cried out as he came, bucking up to push deep inside her. She continued to move, orgasm close, and he finally used magic to release himself from the cuffs. He rolled her onto her back and rubbed her clit, thrusting into her a few more times and kissing her deeply. She came a second later, calling out his name, trembling beneath him.

 

She took a minute to catch her breath and then smiled up at him. “You cheated.”

 

He grinned. “I did.”

 

 


	24. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, LavenderSquid for the idea for this chapter. <3

“Hey, Loki,” Sara called out as she entered the room. She leaned over and kissed him then pulled back skeptically. “Loki…,” she said, lengthening the vowels in his name. “Whatcha drinking?”

 

He looked down at the disposable paper cup and then back at her like she’d asked a strange question. “Coffee…,” he responded, lengthening the vowels, just as she had.

 

Sara was giddy, grinning madly. “What _kind_ of coffee, Loki?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Just a regular coffee,” he said tentatively.

 

“Can I have a sip?” she asked innocently.

 

“Why?” he asked, holding it closer to his chest.

 

She shrugged. “Coffee sounds good.” She grinned. “It’s just a sip, Loki. What reason could you possibly have for saying no?”

 

“Maybe I just think you should get your own,” he said, kissing her lightly on the nose.

 

“But the coffee place is ten minutes away, and yours is right here,” she said, poking his cup for emphasis.

 

Loki glared at her a moment and then reluctantly handed her his cup. She smiled in victory and then took a sip. “I knew it!” she exclaimed. “I tasted it on your mouth. It’s a pumpkin spice latte!”

 

“So?” he asked.

 

“Sooo…,” she said, “you’re always giving me so much crap for my sugary coffee drinks, for trying all the new ones that come out every season, and now I catch you drinking the most cliché Fall drink ever! Not cool, Loki.”

 

He grabbed the drink back from her and took a sip. “I’m a god,” he said indignantly. “I don’t have to explain myself.”

 

Sara laughed. “Fine. But you do have to share.”


	25. War

Loki pressed his back into the hard rock wall, hiding from those that pursued him. He readied his gun as he heard someone approach. As they turned the corner, he moved forward, aiming at their chest, tense, finger ready to pull the trigger. “Sara,” he whispered, confusion washing over him.

 

“Loki,” she whispered, holstering her own gun. “I’ve missed you,” she smiled. He held his gun down but didn’t holster it, unsure of whether this was a trick. She walked toward him, arms raised innocently, and he let her back him into the wall. “Put the gun away, Loki,” she whispered seductively.

 

He grinned. “But this is war, love. And, if I recall, you are on the opposite side.”

 

She stroked his face gently. “I don’t want to fight anymore,” she said, looking into his eyes. “Kiss me, Loki.”

 

He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. As she pressed her body against his, he put the gun away and held her back. She ran her hands down his chest, down his stomach. He wanted to get caught up in the moment, to believe that she really was kissing him because she wanted him, and not because of any treachery, but he knew her better than that. As her hands slipped slowly toward his gun, his hands moved to hers.

 

In one swift move, she grabbed his gun and stepped backwards. As she did, he stole her gun as well, and they now held their stolen weapons at each other’s chests. He smirked. “Nice try, love.”

 

She smirked back. “I was out of bullets,” she retorted.

 

He twisted the gun just a bit, looking down at it in concentration, and then held it back up to her, eyes alight. “Not anymore.”

 

Her eyes narrowed. “That’s cheating, Loki,” she whispered angrily.

 

He grinned at her. “Perhaps.” He edged toward her menacingly, and she backed up. “Did you really think that you would seduce me, steal my gun without my noticing, and then shoot me cold?”

 

She smiled wickedly. “Nope. I was just the distraction.”

 

Loki’s eyes went wide, and his eyes snapped up behind Sara. Perched high above them, grinning wildly, was Tony Stark. Before Loki could react, a shot rang out from Tony’s gun, and Loki felt a hot and heavy pressure at his chest where he’d been hit. He looked down, uncomprehendingly, and touched the sticky yellow fluid left from the paintball pellet.

 

Sara kissed him and stuck out her lip. “Sorry, Loki. All’s fair in love and war.”

 

He leaned into her ear and whispered. “You will pay for that later, minx.”

 

She smiled seductively. “I look forward to it.”

 

Tony ran up and grabbed Sara. “Come on, kid. We’ve got the rest of his team to murder.”

 

She blew Loki a kiss. “Bye, Liam.”

 

He leaned back against the wall and thought of all the way’s he’d make her pay later.


	26. The Great Lily of Midgard

“Why are we here again?” Loki complained.

 

“I have to drop something off. The foundation works closely with this hospital. I promise it’ll be quick.”

 

Loki scrunched his face. “I don’t like it here. It smells funny.”

 

She turned and gave him a quick kiss. “I know it does. Like I said, I’ll be quick. You just wait here, I’ll do what I need to do, and then we’ll head out to the restaurant, alright?”

 

Loki sighed dramatically. “Fine,” he agreed, making sure that she knew how put out he was. She just smiled and walked off.

 

Loki lingered there for a few minutes, but he got bored and decided to walk around. He strolled down hallways and corridors that all looked alike, filled with rooms on each side, and crowded with people running about. There were too many people around, and he was about to go back and find Sara, to let her know how _bored_ he was, when he caught a glimpse of something inside an open door.

 

He stopped and looked inside. There was a small child there, hooked up to machines. But it wasn’t the child that stopped him, it was the room. On her bedside table was a crudely-made visage…of him. And in her arms was… a Loki doll? Curious, he stepped inside.  

 

“Hi,” she said, tiredly.

 

“Hello,” he responded. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing at the small statue on the table, not bothering to make small talk with a child.

 

She smiled. “That’s Loki,” she answered. “He’s a god,” she added. “Isn’t he handsome?”

 

“Very,” he agreed, smiling widely.

 

She held up her doll, a stuffed animal. “I have a Loki bear too!” The bear was shaggy and brown and was dressed in clothes resembling his armor, though less elaborately. It had a green and gold outfit, a green cape, and golden horns atop its head.

 

“And what of that?” he asked, pointing to something next to the bed.

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, excited. “My dad made that for me to make me feel better.” She reached for it, but the effort made her body shake with coughs, so Loki handed it to her. When her coughing had eased up, she put it on her head. “Do you like it?” she asked.

 

Sitting atop her little head was a homemade helm, meant to look like his. The gold, shiny material encircled her head around her forehead, and two large horns protruded from the front. She smiled brilliantly when she put it on, and it warmed Loki’s heart. She sat up straighter, looking as dignified as possible in her cheap helm and hospital gown. Then, deepening her voice, she asserted, “I am Lily, of Midgard. Now, kneel!”

 

Loki couldn’t help but laugh. It was possibly the cutest thing he’d ever seen. She frowned at him. “Are you laughing at me?” she accused, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Forgive me, child,” he apologized. “I would dare not laugh at the great Lily of Midgard. You are truly an intimidating figure,” he assured her. She nodded emphatically, agreeing. “It’s just that I have a cat at home who does a remarkably similar impression.”

 

Her eyes grew wide. “Your cat likes Loki?” she asked. Her eyes narrowed. “Wait a minute, you _are_ making fun of me. Cats can’t do impressions.”

 

He smiled even bigger. “I assure you, mine does. Though some of his impressions are better than others. And, I admit, his Loki is pretty good. Though you must never tell him that, for I’ll never live it down.”

 

She considered him for a minute and then shrugged. “I won’t tell him,” she promised.

 

He gave her a small bow. “Thank you, Lily.” He stepped closer to her table and reached for the figure there. “May I?” he asked. She nodded, and he picked it up.

 

“I made it myself,” she said proudly.

 

“Indeed? It’s very good,” he praised. “But why did you make him?”

 

“He’s my favorite,” she explained. “I read about him in a book, and I thought he was really cool. Then he came to Earth and took care of us…”

 

“Took care of you?” he asked, surprised.

 

She nodded. “Yeah, my mom and dad said that things got a lot better with him as king. Things were really hard before, but now they’re good!” she explained in the simplistic terms of a child.

 

He frowned. “Things don’t look good. You’re here, sick.”

 

She coughed again. “Yeah, I have pneumonia. I get sick a lot, but the doctors don’t know why. I have to spend a lot of time here in the hospital.” She made a face so similar to the one Loki made earlier that he laughed.

 

“Yes, I don’t like these hospitals much, either,” he agreed. He was still holding the little figure in his hands. “Does your Loki comfort you, then?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. I pray to him every day.”

 

This caught Loki off guard. “Do you, now?”

 

She nodded. “He hasn’t answered, but he’s very busy, you know.”

 

Loki felt something stir inside him. “I thought he’d died.”

 

She shook her head adamantly. “That’s just what he wants people to think. He’s tricky.”

 

He smiled as he put the figure back down and sat on the bed next to the girl. “Lily,” he began, hesitant, “I would like to share a secret with you. Would you allow me to?”

 

She shrugged. “Sure.”

 

He stood up again and allowed his magic to flow through him. After a flash of green light, he stood before her as Loki, dressed in his full armor and helm.

 

She gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. She reached out to touch him, and he let her. “Loki,” she whispered. “You came.”

 

He smiled. “Indeed I did, child.” He put his hand over his heart in apology. “Forgive me for taking so long.”

 

Her joy was overwhelming. He’d seen people fawn over the Avengers, over his brother, treating them like celebrities. But here was this child treating him the same way, as though he were a hero.

 

“Loki,” she said reverently, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

Her words touched his heart, and he suddenly wanted more than anything to help her. Healing magic had never been his specialty, but he knew a bit. “I can get rid of your pneumonia,” he said. “Perhaps get you back home and out of this hospital.”

 

She lunged forward and hugged him tightly. The movement made her coughing worse, and she shrank back on the bed. “I’m sorry,” she said, leaning back in the bed.

 

Loki sat down beside her. “Don’t be sorry. It’s alright,” he soothed, holding her hands. He closed his eyes and allowed healing magic to flow over Lily, focusing it on her lungs, clearing them. Her raspy breaths soon steadied into a more even breathing pattern.

 

He opened his eyes. “Is that better?” he asked.

 

She took a deep, clear breath in. “Oh, yes! Thank you, Loki!” She bounced up and down on the bed. “I bet I’ll be able to go home today!”

 

“I bet you will,” he agreed. He picked up the handmade figure again, turning it in his hands. “You have done a very good job on this,” he praised again.

 

“Thank you,” she blushed.

 

“But would it be alright if I gave him an upgrade?” She nodded enthusiastically, and he couldn’t help but smile at her renewed energy. Loki waved his hand in front of the figure. When the magic subsided, the crude replica was now nearly identical to the real Loki.

 

Lily took it from Loki and stared at it in awe. She looked up at the real Loki, mouth agape. “He’s amazing,” she whispered.

 

“Now, listen, Lily,” Loki said, “this is no ordinary figurine for you to lose under your bed. This Loki is very special. As you have been so devoted to me, prayed to me, I give you this gift. Whenever you are feeling ill, pray to that Loki, and I will hear you. I will come and heal your ailment and attempt to keep you out of this awful hospital.”

 

She hugged him tightly again. This time he hugged her back. He pulled away gently. “I’d best get going,” he said. “I have a friend waiting for me.”

 

“The cat?” she asked.

 

“Ah, no. I believe the cat is at the movie theater right now.”

 

“Your cat goes to the movies?” she asked, skeptically.

 

He leaned in, conspiratorially. “He likes the popcorn,” he whispered.

 

Lily laughed. “I’d like to meet him someday,” she said.

 

“Well, then I will bring him with me next time,” he assured her.

 

“Thank you, Loki,” she said.

 

“It was my pleasure, Lily,” he responded. “Now, I must put my disguise back on. I can’t have anyone know I’m alive.”

 

“Except me,” Lily said proudly.

 

“Except you,” he agreed, then changed back into Liam. He then performed one more bit of magic on her as he walked out the door. He heard her squeal in delight, and he smiled as he went to find Sara.

 

She wasn’t where she’d left him, so he sat down to wait. She showed up a few minutes later, jogging over to him. “I’m so sorry that took so long,” she said.

 

He nodded magnanimously. “It’s alright, love. You can just make it up to me later,” he said, grinning.

 

\------------------

 

A little later, Lily’s parents returned to her room to check on her. They’d been gone longer than they’d expected, having been stopped by Lily’s doctors on the way back from eating lunch while she slept. She wasn’t getting any better, and they didn’t know why. They held each other’s hands as they entered the room, expecting Lily to be asleep or exhausted. Instead, they saw her bouncing on the bed with her Loki bear. On her head, instead of the homemade horns they were used to seeing her in, held together by cardboard, glue, and some gold-colored aluminum, was a heavy-looking gold helm, horns arched forward aggressively and then curling backwards over Lily’s small head. It looked very real, and it fit her head perfectly, as though it were made for her. They both stood still in shock, unable to move past the door. Lily looked over and saw them and smiled a wide grin. “Mommy, Daddy!” she squealed. Then her look turned mischievous. “Kneel!” she ordered. Her mother just about fainted.

 


	27. Halloween Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara really is a bad cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this random Halloween chapter. :)

“Sara, love, you must stop this,” he pleaded.

 

“Stop what?” she asked.

 

“Cooking,” he answered.

 

“Don’t be crazy, Loki. It’s fun!”

 

Loki eyed her skeptically. “This doesn’t look like fun,” he said, pointing at her latest Halloween-themed dish.

 

“It’s Halloween Spaghetti!” she said. “The noodles look like worms and the olives look like eyeballs,” she said in a spooky voice.

 

“Uh-huh,” Loki answered. “And you don’t see a problem with anything you just said?” he asked.

 

“Nope!” she said emphatically, as she popped an olive into her mouth.

 

“And yesterday, when you made that –”

 

“Chicken BOO-dle soup!” she interrupted, grinning. “Get it, Loki?!”

 

He rolled his eyes. “And that pie you made, why did it have all those strings of burnt candy?”

 

“Ok, first of all, it was on Octopus pie. Those were tentacles. But I ran out of dough and thought Twizzlers would work instead. How was _I_ supposed to know they’d burn like that?”

 

Loki eyed her. “Everyone knows they burn like that.”

 

“Psht,” she said, waving him off.

 

“And these?” Loki asked, picking up a black ball on a stick.

 

“Those are poisoned candy apples!”

 

“Of that, I’ve no doubt,” he quipped, setting it down disdainfully.

 

“Whatever, Loki,” she said. “You’re just no fun. You have no Halloween spirit.”

 

He raised his eyebrows. “Careful, love. Isn’t this season known for its tricks as much as its treats?”

 

She stilled. “Don’t you dare play pranks on me, Loki.”

 

He picked up another Pinterest fail off the table and showed it to her. “Why? You obviously have been playing them on me.”

 

“Those aren’t pranks, they’re food!” she argued.

 

He smiled. “Agree to disagree.”

 

She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. “I’m making cupcakes,” she said.

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’ll disable the smoke alarm.”

 

 


	28. His True Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought I was going to make it through this whole thing without a Jotun Loki scene. But I swear these characters do what they want.

Sara walked into the bedroom and saw Loki staring at himself in the mirror, frowning. Well, it was _sort of_ Loki.

 

“Um, hey, Loki” she ventured. “Why ya blue?”

 

He looked over at her and gestured to himself. “This is my true form,” he said bitingly.

 

“Your Jotun form?” she asked. He nodded.

 

“Oh,” she said. “Ok, then. Can I see?”

 

He nodded again, and she walked over. She reached up and rubbed her hands along his face, as she’d done so many times, her fingers skating along the lines that now adorned it. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

 

“Are you ok?” she asked, concerned.

 

He sighed and looked back in the mirror. “I don’t like it,” he said simply.

 

She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling a chill through his clothes. “Then change it back,” she said.

 

He frowned again. “Shouldn’t you be telling me to embrace my true self or some of the other garbage you humans are always spouting?”

 

She laughed. “Who am I to tell you who your true self is? Only you can know that. This is how you were born, it doesn’t mean it’s who you are.” She walked around to stand in front of him and looked up at his face. “Loki, I love you no matter how you look. If this is a side of you that you want to explore, then we can do that together. If it doesn’t feel right, then that’s ok too.” She held his face in her hands again, thumbs rubbing calming circles on his cheeks. “Loki, no one can tell you who you are or who you should be. Only you get to decide that, alright?”

 

He nodded, taking her hands in his and kissing them. “It doesn’t bother you?” he asked.

 

She smiled. “It’s just you, Loki. How could it bother me?”

 

He kissed her, lips cold against her warm ones, and she hummed. “Are you cold like that everywhere?” she asked suggestively, pressing herself against him.

 

He laughed, feeling at ease again. He held her close, kissing the top of her head. “Oh, darling, sometimes you are just too much.”


	29. Satisfaction *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki picks up Sara from the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me at about 5:00 this morning, so I ignored my other responsibilities and wrote it out. I figured I could wait til tomorrow to post it, but it's been too long since I've posted a smutty chapter. So, here you go.

Sara had gone on a “girl’s retreat” with some friends and women from the Foundation. She’d told Loki that it was important that she be able to fully immerse herself in the experience and, as such, he was not allowed to visit. That was a week ago.

 

He was now waiting for her at the airport. Her flight had been delayed, and he was getting impatient. Not that there was anything he could do about it, but still. If that plane didn’t get here soon, he was going to start mixing up people’s luggage for the entertainment value.

 

And then he saw her. It had been a long week without her, longer than he truly cared to admit, and his heart swelled in his chest when he glimpsed her walking in with a large group of people who had presumably just gotten off the same plane.

 

When she saw him, her joy was immediate, and she ran right into his arms. He responded with a kiss that was just this side of indecent. She pulled back a little, grinning. “Missed me, did you?”

 

“You have no idea,” he answered, and this time there was nothing decent about the kiss he gave her. He pulled her body close, and she gasped as she felt his hardness pressing against her.

 

She looked at him warily. “You are _not_ fucking me in the middle of baggage claim,” she said matter-of-factly.

 

He grinned. “Aren’t I?”

 

She smiled into his lips. “You’re not.”

 

He kissed her neck in just that way that drove her crazy. “You would leave me unsatisfied?” he asked. “After such a long week without you? They can’t see us, I assure you.”

 

Sara laughed. “Loki, the day you’re truly satisfied with anything is the day I bake a perfect souffle.”

 

He grinned at that. “What if I tell you that I am truly satisfied with you, love?”

 

She eyed him, considering. “You’re just saying that so I’ll fuck you.”

 

“Partially,” he agreed, and then kissed her again.

 

“Later,” she whispered, trying to resist what she never could.

 

“Now,” he insisted, and she was done fighting him. She dragged him backward, lips still locked tightly together, and then pulled back when she hit a wall. She scanned the room, and he looked down at her questioningly. “What are you looking for?”

 

“That,” she said, pointing to a spot in a corner. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him across the room until they hit a locked door. “Open it,” she ordered, and he did. She briefly peeked in the room and then pulled him inside, pressing her lips and body tightly against his own.

 

Loki glanced up. They were in some type of utility closet, various supplies stacked on tall shelves all over the room. He shoved her up against one and then made short work of removing her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. She then tugged at his, and he pulled it off, returning his body to hers. She kissed him insistently, and he moaned as he felt her desire like a tangible thing. Without breaking the kiss, he leaned down and ripped the center of her bra, leaving her breasts exposed to his strong hands, which kneaded them desperately. Her fingernails scratched at his scalp as he kissed his way down her neck and chest, as he kissed lower, removing her pants and underwear as his lips encountered them in his way. She arched into him as his lips moved urgently over her body, and then she dragged him back up to kiss her mouth again.

 

She fumbled with his pants, and he helped her to remove them. He put his hands under her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her onto him. He reached down and lined himself up, then thrust himself deep inside of her, moaning as she enveloped him. It had been a long week without her, and it felt so good to take her like this. He drove into her hard, making her cry out, and he grinned. “Louder, love,” he ordered, and then he moved faster.

 

She knew him well enough to have to ask, “Can anyone hear us?”

 

“Yes,” he whispered, and the sound made her tremble.

 

He increased the intensity of his already fast pace, and she found herself crying out loudly, despite her wishes to remain quiet. “Liam!” she called out, and he gave one deep, almost painful thrust, growling as he shoved her harder against the shelf.

 

“My name, love. Only mine,” he ordered.

 

“But they’ll know,” she said, moaning uncontrollably as he continued fucking her relentlessly.

 

He smiled darkly at her. “Let them.”

 

Her head fell backward and she tried desperately to keep quiet, but Loki’s pace, his angle, the way he knew just how to drive her crazy, made it impossible. She felt her orgasm approaching, and she found herself panting and moaning loudly. She was so close. Loki knew.

 

“Come, love, give me what I want,” he said. “Satisfy me,” he whispered, and then she came, screaming his name, unable to deny him as her body was wracked with unbelievable pleasure and her orgasm rushed through her.

 

“Loki!” she cried, and then he came too, crying out, hands grabbing at her hips and pulling them down so that he was pushed deep inside her. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as she worked to catch her breath. Eventually, he set her down and magicked their clothes back on, kissing her lovingly.

 

“I missed you,” he said, stroking her cheek. “You’re never allowed to leave me for so long again.”

 

She grinned. “Are you sure? Because right now it seems pretty worth it to me.”

 


	30. The Absolute Worst Kind of Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, seeing as this is my fic and I can do what I want with it, Thanos has no part in this story. Pre-Avengers, they met, they made a deal, but Loki wasn't tortured. As such, when Loki jokes about torture in this chapter, there is no underlying meaning or feeling to be drawn from it. Just take the whole comment at face value. Ok, enjoy! :)

It was late at night, and Sara and Loki were cuddled together on a couch in the backyard, looking out at the stars and the ocean. They’d just gotten back from a wedding and were still in their suit and dress, his jacket slung over her bare shoulders. When they’d gotten home, they hadn’t quite been ready for bed, and it was a beautiful night, so they brought a bottle of champagne out and were enjoying each other’s company.

 

“It was a lovely wedding,” Sara commented.

 

“It was,” Loki agreed.

 

“A little extravagant for me, but hey, to each his own,” she said.

 

“You don’t desire a big wedding?” Loki asked.

 

Sara shook her head. “I’ve always pictured myself having a small ceremony, just close friends and family. You know, something for _me_ , not for everyone else.” She looked at Loki. “What are weddings like on Asgard?”

 

He shrugged. “It’s like here. Some are small and intimate, some extravagant affairs that last for days.”

 

“Like royal weddings?” she smiled.

 

Loki nodded. “Especially royal weddings. They are tiresome affairs.”

 

“You know, I’ve never asked. Have you ever been married, Loki?” He shook his head. “Ever come close?”

 

“No, I never did.”

 

“A thousand years, and you never found someone you wanted to spend your life with?” she asked.

 

He considered her. “Our lives are long. There’s no hurry.”

 

“Must be nice,” she thought out loud. “Marriage can be a sore subject in human relationships.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, it’s not always the case, but often, the woman wants to get married and the man drags his feet. Women only have a certain amount of time to have children, so I think it’s biology that leads them to want to get married sooner. Either way, it can cause a lot of problems in relationships.”

 

“I can see that,” Loki agreed. “For us, we tend to marry only once. It’s not unheard of to separate, but it’s not common, either. Our courtships are long, though, sometimes lasting decades, so the marriage is usually seen as inevitable by the time it happens.”

 

“Wow,” she said, considering this. “By your standards, you wouldn’t even be ready to think about marriage until I was too old to have kids.” Loki shifted uncomfortably, mouth turned down as he got lost in thought. Her next words brought him back. “It’s weird to think of you getting married someday.”

 

Loki tensed. “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s just… you know, someday you’ll go back to Asgard or find some other planet to settle down on, and you’ll find a nice immortal girl, get married, have little Lokis.” She laughed. “I can’t even begin to imagine what your kids will be like.”

 

“Why does it have to be someone else?” he asked, brow furrowed. “You think I’ll leave you?”

 

“I think I’ll be dead,” she answered matter-of-factly. “Besides, didn’t you once tell me that our bodies were probably incompatible for having kids?”

 

Loki nodded. “It’s not that you couldn’t get pregnant, it’s that it would be dangerous to give birth.” He looked at her, thoughtful. “I guess I never thought about everything you’d be giving up to be with me.”

 

She snuggled closer to him. “It’s ok, Loki. I knew what I was getting into with you. I promise, it’s more than worth it. I love you, and whatever happens, I’m happy to spend the time I have with you.”

 

Loki frowned and pulled her close.

 

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

 

“Your mortality bothers me,” he said.

 

She laughed. “Welcome to the club. It bothers me too. Too bad those golden apple stories aren’t true.” She sat up and looked at him. “Although, even if they were, I don’t think you could handle an eternity with me,” she said grinning.

 

Loki allowed himself to be pulled away from his negative thoughts. “You’d be surprised what tortures I can survive,” he teased.

 

She balked. “Marrying me would be torture?”

 

He kissed her affectionately. “The absolute worst kind.”

 

“That’s it,” she joked. “Tomorrow, we’re going to Vegas and getting married by Elvis.”

 

Loki laughed loudly. “Elvis? You want to get married by Elvis?”

 

“Heck yeah! It would be awesome! He’d be all, ‘Do you take this man to be your hunka-hunka burning love?’”

 

Loki laughed at the image. “How far you’d have a Prince of Asgard fall.”

 

She grinned. “Hey, that’s one way to piss off your dad. Can you imagine going back to Asgard and being like, ‘Hey, this is my human wife, who I kidnapped, by the way, and oh, look at these pictures of the wedding ceremony.’ Your dad would be all, ‘who are these women?’ and you’d be like, ‘Well, dad, those are the strippers and showgirls we had as our wedding party.”

 

Loki was doubled over in laughter, imagining Odin’s face at the sight of the skimpily-clad showgirls. “It would be quite scandalous,” he agreed. “That was a terrible impression of Odin, by the way,” he said, wiping away tears.

 

Sara shrugged. “Well, I’ve never actually met him, so I did the best I could.”

 

“Ah, well, then,” he said, and then he changed into an older man with a gold eyepatch. He spoke with a distinguished voice. “Hello, there, Sara of Midgard. I hear that you are the lowly human corrupting my son.”

 

Sara laughed and clapped her hands. “Oh, no! If anyone’s doing the corrupting, it’s you, Loki!”

 

Loki returned to his form and grinned. “There. Now I expect a much better impression of him next time.”

 

“I’ll do my best,” she laughed. “He seems intimidating.”

 

Loki nodded. “He is.”

 

“I’m guessing he would hate me.”

 

Loki laughed. “So much.” She shoved him gently. “Hey, when Thor brought his Jane to Asgard, Odin called her a goat. He doesn’t think too highly of humans.”

 

“Oh, is _that_ where you get it from?” she joked.

 

“Yes, actually,” he said, serious. “I realize now that I took as truth a great many things about a great many things without attempting to discover those truths, myself.”

 

“Like humans,” she said.

 

He smiled at her. “Like humans.”

 

“And frost giants?”

 

He hesitated and then looked at her. “Maybe so,” he acknowledged.

 

She seemed satisfied and snuggled back into him. They fell into a comfortable silence, and he soon felt Sara grow heavy on him. He listened to her steady breathing and took in the warmth of her body on his, holding her just a little longer before taking her to bed.

 


	31. Scary Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing.

Loki was staring at Sara, eyes narrowed. She didn’t even notice him, eyes wide and glued to the tv screen. She made a small yelping sound and jumped a little in her seat. She then gave out a nervous laugh and looked over at Loki. “What?” she asked.

 

“I don’t understand this,” he said.

 

“Understand what?” she asked.

 

“Why does this scare you?”

 

“It’s a _scary movie_ ,” she answered. “It’s supposed to scare me.”

 

“But it’s not real,” he said.

 

“So?” she asked.

 

“So, I’m far more frightening than anything in these movies.”

 

Sara descended into a fit of giggles at that, and Loki scowled. She saw his serious face and settled herself. “You’re serious?”

 

“Yes, I’m serious!” He leaned forward menacingly. “Must I remind you what I’m capable of?”

 

She smiled and patted his cheek. “I _know_ what you’re capable of, Loki. I still have your bite marks on my ass.”

 

He grinned at that and shrugged. “You didn’t use your safe word, so you can’t complain.”

 

“Fair enough,” she laughed, then moved over and snuggled against him. “Tell you what. Why don’t you hold me and protect me from all the scary monsters?”

 

He whispered in her ear, “I _am_ one of the scary monsters.”

 

She shivered and then considered him. “Well, I do tend to do a lot of screaming when I’m with you,” she smiled.

 

He grinned. “I think I’d like to hear those screams right now.”


	32. Bath *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was my birthday, so you get bathtub smut with Loki because that's the gift I really want. ;)

Sara sighed contentedly as she settled into the bathtub. It had been a long day, and now she was going to unwind properly until Loki got home from whatever mischief he was currently up to. She’d lit dozens of candles and used her favorite bath oils and bubbles. The whole room smelled amazing, and it had a warm glow that calmed her mind and relaxed her body. She’d even put on some soothing music, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be lulled into a serene and peaceful state by her tranquil surroundings.

 

At some point, she heard the door open and the sound of footsteps. She didn’t bother opening her eyes, too comfortable to move.

 

She heard Loki pull a stool up and sit down next to the bathtub. “Hello, love,” he said softly, kissing her lips lightly. She smiled in response. “You look comfortable,” he observed.

 

“Mmhm,” she agreed, finally opening her eyes. “Did you have a good day?” she asked.

 

“I did,” he said, eyes alight with mischief. She watched Loki pick up a bottle of one of her moisturizing bath oils and sniff it. He seemed pleased enough with it. He poured a small amount onto his fingers and rubbed them together, testing the feel of it.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, sitting up a little.

 

He looked at her and then urged her back down. “Don’t sit up on my account, love. Continue your bath. Relax.”

 

She thought that sounded like a great idea, and so she leaned back again, letting the warm water, cool fragrances, and soft music wash over her again. Her hands rested outside the tub, and Loki kissed one gently, making her smile. A minute later, she felt another pleasant sensation – Loki’s hands. She moaned happily as his oiled hands rubbed over her chest and arms.

 

Those lovely hands moved down to her stomach, caressing her enticingly. He then moved back up, massaging her breasts, teasing her nipples with his wet fingers. “Feel good?” he asked.

 

“Very,” she smiled.

 

His hands trailed back down her stomach, settling between her thighs. “And this?” he asked.

 

She gasped as he stroked her folds. “Mmhm,” she whimpered.

 

“And this?” he asked, whispering the words into her ear. He gently pushed his fingers into her, and she arched her back, chest rising out of the water as he pushed in deeper.

 

“Loki,” she breathed.

 

“I’m here, love,” he whispered, kissing her temple, then resting his head against hers. She could feel his breath in her ear, growing shallow, faster, as his fingers picked up the pace inside her. She tried holding on to the sides of the tub, but it wasn’t enough, so she grabbed on to Loki’s arm as he as he hit that spot inside of her just right, causing her to whimper and moan. And then she came undone, crying out, thighs clenching around his hand, fingers digging into his arm as his other arm wrapped protectively around her.

 

He released her slowly back into the water once she’d gotten her bearings back. He kissed her and then sat back, grinning. “Sorry to interrupt your bath.”

 

She grinned back. “Why don’t you get in here and interrupt it some more?” she said.

 

Loki raised an eyebrow and then did as he was told. He got rid of his clothing and then climbed in on top of her, kissing her deeply and lining himself up at her entrance. He braced one arm against the back of the bathtub and placed the other behind her back, holding her up. He then pressed into her, moaning.

 

He moved slowly, pushing himself fully inside her before pulling back. Sara was blissed out, what with a naked, wet Loki doing such delightful things to her in the bathtub. She moaned, and he began to thrust harder, causing a large amount of water to splash outside the tub. He looked up at her and grinned. “I think we’re about to make a very big mess,” he said.

 

She pulled him closer and bit his lip playfully. “Do it.”

 

He drove himself harder into her, each thrust emphasized by a large wet splash on the floor. Sara held on to the side of the tub for support as Loki pounded into her. “Loki, stop,” she panted, and he looked down questioningly. “You lay down,” she said, and he grinned.

 

He turned them over so that he was laying in the water, and she was straddling him. She shivered as the air hit her wet breasts, and then she pushed herself down onto Loki’s big wet cock. He leaned his head back in pleasure as she rode him slowly. At one point, he reached over and grabbed the bottle from before, squeezing some of the oil out onto his palms. He reached out and rubbed her chest, spreading oil all over her breasts, making her groan.

 

She began to move faster on him, urged on by his touches, and the water began to slosh out of the tub again. Loki grinned when he heard it hit the floor. “That’s my girl,” he said. She rode him harder, faster, all while his hands trailed oil over her body. He leaned up and held her, kissing her deeply, their wet and oiled bodies sliding against each other sensuously, and with one more big splash of water, they came together, clutching at each other, panting against each other’s lips.

 

Sara laid on his chest as he stroked her back lovingly. She didn’t want to move. She thought she could fall asleep right here on Loki.

 

“Are you alright, love?” he asked, still stroking her back affectionately.

 

She hummed in acknowledgment. “I’m just feeling _very_ relaxed,” she said.

 

Loki kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad.”


	33. Plans

“What do you do for Halloween?” Loki asked, interrupting the ghost hunting show Sara was watching.

 

“Hm?” she asked, not looking away from the screen.

 

Loki grabbed the remote and paused the show. Sara looked over at him. “What do you do for Halloween?” he repeated.

 

She looked confused. “I already told you.”

 

He shook his head. “No, you told me what others do to celebrate, but you didn’t tell me what _you_ do.”

 

She shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. We can just stay home and watch some scary movies.”

 

He eyed her skeptically. “Sara,” he began, “you obviously love this holiday. You decorate, dress up, bake weird things,” he said, making a face, “carve pumpkins, watch _every_ Halloween show that comes on, and you expect me to believe that you don’t have a favorite plan for the night itself?”

 

She shrugged again. “Nope. Sorry.”

 

He could tell she was lying. He leaned forward, eyes narrowed. “What are you hiding, love?” he asked.

 

She sighed. “Fine,” she conceded. “Tony throws a pretty epic party every year. I usually go to that.”

 

Loki was confused. “Well, why aren’t we going then? Your brother and I get along fine now. We do fantasy football together.”

 

Sara balked. “Wait, what? You hate football.”

 

Loki grinned. “Yes, but I _love_ beating your brother.”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

Loki looked serious again. “Sara, if you love going to this party so much, then why don’t we?”

 

She bit her lip nervously. “Last year he invited the Avengers. They didn’t all come, but some did. I have no idea whether he’ll do the same this year.”

 

Loki leaned back, considering. “So, you’re worried that I won’t behave?” he asked.

 

She rolled her eyes. “I _assume_ that you won’t behave, Avengers or not. I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. What if your brother is there?”

 

As always, she surprised him again with her thoughtfulness. She wasn’t worried about him, she was worried for him. She was willing to forego her favorite holiday just to make sure he was comfortable. He was touched. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. “Let’s go,” he said softly.

 

She looked skeptical. “Loki, no, it’s not a big deal –” she began.

 

He put his fingers over her lips, quieting her. “Love, I want to go. I want you to show me your holiday, and I want to enjoy it with you.”

 

“But what about the Avengers? What about Thor?” she asked.

 

He stroked her cheek lovingly. “I’m sure I can avoid them. And if not,” he shrugged, “I promise not to kill anyone for one night,” he teased. “Believe me, I have no love for any of them, but I’m not angry anymore. Please. Let’s go,” he urged. “Take me to your party.”

 

“Ok, Loki,” she agreed, smiling. “We’ll go.” She hugged him tight, and he hugged her back. She pulled away, smiling excitedly. “Now let’s go find you a costume!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, don't go getting all excited about Loki's costume. Even for Sara, he's not willing to look ridiculous. I originally thought to dress them in a Phantom of the Opera couples costume since that's what they were watching when they had their first kiss (Bound, ch.6), but I didn't want to cover his face. IDK. Anywho, I picked something I thought he'd actually be willing to wear. Next week, Tony's Halloween party.


	34. Tony's Halloween Party *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sara attend Tony's Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Halloween is in two days, and it would make more sense to post this then, but that would mean missing my Monday update. So, today you get the party, and then Wednesday I'll post a little post-Halloween party smut. Then I'll start wrapping up with daily updates. Hope you enjoy!

The party was in full swing when they arrived. People were dancing, drinks were flowing, and everyone was having a great time.

 

Loki looked very handsome in his steampunk costume. Sara shouldn’t have been surprised that he’d agreed to this one, of all things, considering how comfortable he was with leather and metal. Though he did keep complaining about the “inordinate amount of timepieces” on it. She suspected, however, that his accommodating attitude had something to do with her complimentary costume, which had a tight corset that gave him an ample view of her cleavage. Paired with the high boots and short skirt, he was putty in her hands. Mischief also loved Tony’s parties, so he’d come too and was parading around in his magic-made Harry Potter costume, complete with Gryffindor scarf and uniform, glasses and, of course, the scar.

 

They’d been wandering around the party, checking out the happenings in each room, when she excused herself to get them some drinks. She’d gotten caught up in a conversation with a friend and then realized that Loki wasn’t where she’d left him, so she went off searching for him.

 

She found him sitting on a couch talking with Darcy Lewis. She’d met her briefly a while back when Thor and Jane were still together, but she didn’t think Loki had ever met her. Darcy was chatting away animatedly, gesturing about as she did so, and Loki looked utterly enthralled with the conversation, grinning and nodding in agreement. Sara wondered what they could be talking about to get Loki so excited. He usually hated talking to people. She started to walk over when she was intercepted by her brother. “Hey, kid,” he said. “Enjoying the party?”

 

“Of course I am,” she smiled. “It’s a hit, as always.”

 

“I like the whole “steampunk” thing,” Tony said, gesturing vaguely at her costume.

 

“Thanks, Sherlock!” she said. Tony turned to show off the infamous deerstalker cap and plaid coat.

 

“You should see Pepper,” he said. “She looks amazing.”

 

“Oh, I saw her earlier! She’s in that gorgeous blue Victorian dress.” She thought on it a minute. “Irene Adler?” she guessed.

 

“Yep. ‘The Woman,’ herself,” he grinned. “So, where ya headed?” he asked. “And where’s that annoying boyfriend of yours? Did you finally smarten up and cut him loose?”

 

She smiled and shook her head. “No, he’s here,” she said, pointing over to the couch where Darcy and Loki were still talking. “I’m actually wondering what has him so excited.”

 

He looked over. “Hm, you’re right. He does seem to be in an uncharacteristically good mood. Maybe they’re talking about kicking puppies or taking candy from babies.” She shoved him playfully, and he grinned. He adjusted his deerstalker hat, tilted his head up, and put his pipe in his mouth. He then declared, “Let’s go investigate!” and made a show of sneaking over to the couch while she followed behind him like a normal person.

 

When they arrived, the conversation paused to acknowledge them. “Hey, guys!” Darcy said, waving excitedly.

 

Loki, still grinning, reached over and grabbed Sara’s hand. “Hello, love,” he said, kissing her palm lightly. “I’ve missed you,” he said, and she warmed.

 

“Looks like Darcy’s been keeping you pretty entertained,” Tony said. “Whatcha talkin about?”

 

“Well,” Darcy started, “I was telling Liam about how I’m in school and a political science major and stuff, and we started talking about this paper I’m writing.”

 

“It’s fascinating,” Loki told Sara, grinning bigger.

 

“Thanks, man,” Darcy said, flattered. “Anyway, it’s about all the ways that Loki managed to improve the world when he was in charge, and how we can use some of his ideas to make things better now.’

 

Sara and Tony both rolled their eyes, hard. _Of course_ he was enjoying this conversation so much.

 

Darcy noticed the eye rolling and hesitated. “Oh, I guess this isn’t the best audience for that, huh?” she said, embarrassed. “You’re kinda the one who defeated him,” she said, gesturing to Tony, “and you were kidnapped by him, right? I’m really sorry.”

 

Sara shook her head. “It’s fine, Darcy, don’t worry,” she reassured her.

 

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, it’s really not that big of a deal. _I_ think he was a total dick, but we’re all entitled to our opinion.” He grinned at her, and she relaxed a little.

 

Loki turned back to her. “Don’t listen to them, Darcy. I think your paper sounds wonderful. Your ideas are inspired, and you are obviously a very intelligent woman.” Sara worked hard not to roll her eyes again. She didn’t want to hurt Darcy’s feelings, but Loki was being his usual ridiculous self, and he absolutely couldn’t resist hearing others praise him. “In fact, I’m surprised to see you here with Thor tonight. You seem far too clever for him.” Sara sighed internally. Now he was poking at his brother. He was having way too much fun.

 

She blushed and looked over at her “date” for the night. “Oh, no, no,” she blanched. “We’re not, I mean, you know, he’s my “date,” but he’s not like my “date.” We’re not together. I mean, he was with Jane, and now he’s not, but I think he probably misses her, and anyway, he’s heading off to Asgard soon to be crowned king or whatever, and –”  


“Really?” Loki asked. Well, that was new information. So, the oaf finally agreed to leave Midgard and take the throne. A small tinge of jealousy sparked inside him, but then Sara rubbed his back affectionately, and he smiled. Let Thor have the throne. He had a far greater prize.

 

“Yeah,” Darcy continued. “Real soon, too. So, see, not together,” she finished.

 

Loki noticed the blush in her cheeks and the way she looked at Thor. He wondered if Thor knew of her interest or shared it. He supposed it didn’t really matter, especially if he was to rule Asgard soon.

 

Mischief jumped up onto the couch at that moment, interrupting his thoughts. Darcy squealed. “Oh my God, look at this kitty! You’re so cute!” she gushed at Mischief. “Are you dressed like Harry Potter?” Mischief nodded and stood up proudly. Darcy looked confused. “Did he just answer me?”

 

“Mischief is a magical cat,” came a booming voice behind Darcy. They’d been focused on the cat and hadn’t noticed Thor walk over. “He was created by my brother Loki and given to Sara as a gift during their time together.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. Leave it to Thor to refer to him kidnapping Sara as “their time together.”

 

Darcy looked over at Sara, eyes wide. “He kidnapped you but gave you a magical cat as a gift? Why? That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Sara smiled a small smile and shrugged. “That’s just how he was. Loki did what he wanted.”

 

“Oh, man,” Darcy said, leaning back on the couch. “I would _love_ to pick your brain about your time with him.” She realized what she’d said and winced. “Sorry. Again. I tend to just say whatever pops into my head sometimes. Especially after a few drinks,” she added, raising her half-filled glass. “That whole thing was probably super traumatizing, and I bet everyone wants the story, and that probably sucks, and here I am just being one of the assholes.”

 

Sara put her hand on Darcy’s shoulder. “I promise, Darcy, you haven’t offended me, I’m not traumatized, and you’re not an asshole. The whole thing was… an experience, to say the least. It was weird and interesting and pretty crazy, but I’m fine, and I have Mischief now, so it all worked out.”

 

Mischief perked up at the sound of his name. Darcy petted him. “I bet it’s pretty cool having a magical cat.”

 

“It definitely is. You know, he made his own costume.”

 

“Did you really?” Darcy asked him. Mischief nodded again and turned for her, showing her all the details.

 

“He’s really into Harry Potter right now,” Sara added.

 

“Ooh, me too!” exclaimed Darcy. “Movies or books? Or is that a stupid question?”

 

“Both, actually,” Liam supplied.

 

“What a smart kitty!” Darcy gushed again, and Mischief was positively radiating under her praises. They began a discussion about which Harry Potter houses they’d be sorted into, and Sara took that as her cue to leave. She’d spent plenty of time discussing Harry Potter with Mischief and was more than happy to pass that task on to someone else.

 

She’d been derailed from getting a drink earlier, so she decided to do so now. She made a sign to Loki that she was getting a drink, and he nodded. She put a little extra wiggle into her step for him and was rewarded with a promising smirk from him, his eyes raking over her body. Satisfied, she gave her order at the bar, leaning forward and pushing her ass out just enough to give Loki a good view while he waited.

 

Loki was so busy eyeing Sara as she walked away that he didn’t notice his brother sit down in the chair next to him. “So, Liam…” came Thor’s booming voice. Loki closed his eyes, concentrating on not killing him. He had no desire to make small talk, but when he looked up, he saw Tony watching him, smirking. “Liam” would have no reason not to talk to Thor. He narrowed his eyes at Tony.

 

“…I see you are here with the Lady Stark,” Thor continued.

 

Loki took a long swig of his drink. “Yep,” he answered simply.

 

“She is a fine woman,” Thor said.

 

Loki softened a bit. “Yes, she is,” he agreed, catching her flirty gaze from across the room.

 

“She seems happy with you,” Thor went on. “I saw her frequently after what happened with my brother.” He paused and turned to Liam. “Ah, perhaps you’re not comfortable talking about that?”

 

Loki shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said, curious.

 

Thor nodded and continued. “I was horrified when I found out about her kidnapping. Even for my brother, it felt cruel.” Thor didn’t notice Loki scowl. “I felt somewhat responsible, as we all do for family, I suppose. I visited her, meaning to comfort her, but she ended up comforting me. Even in her pain, she managed to care for another’s troubles.” Thor looked over at her. “She is a remarkable woman.” He placed his hand on Liam’s shoulder and looked at him. “She deserves a good man who loves her. She seems genuinely happy, and I’m pleased to see it. I’m glad that she has found you, Liam.”

 

Despite himself, Loki felt touched by the gesture. He nodded. “Thank you for taking care of her,” he found himself saying.

 

Thor smiled his big dopey smile. “It was my pleasure, friend. I only wish I hadn’t needed to,” he added wistfully.

 

Loki looked up to see Sara giving him a questioning “Are you ok?” look. He nodded at her and excused himself from Thor. He briefly petted Mischief, who was still engaged in a conversation with Darcy about the vices and virtues of Professor Snape, and then he met Sara at the bar. She handed him a drink and he kissed her deeply. Breathless, she eyed him. “What was that for?” she asked.

 

“I love you,” he said.

 

She smiled and kissed him again. “I’ll drink to that.”

 

 

\--------------------------

 

They’d gotten separated again, and Sara was wandering around, looking for Loki. She finally found him and sat her drink down. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Psst,” she said into his ear. “I’ve got a surprise for you,” she sing-songed.

 

Loki turned to look at her, smiling. “Do you now?” He kissed her ear and whispered, “I do so love your surprises.”

 

She trembled in his arms. “Not that kind of surprise,” she said. “Though I’m kinda starting to forget why I came over here now.”

 

He pulled back. “Alright, love, I’ll behave. Tell me about your surprise.”

 

She grinned. “Ok, so I overheard Thor talking to Tony earlier.” Loki sighed. “No, seriously, wait. It’s good.” He looked skeptical but let her continue. “So, he was drinking from this flask and telling Tony that ‘it’s a special Asgardian alcohol that’s ‘too strong for mortal men,’” she said, imitating Thor’s deep voice. Loki laughed at the silly impression. “Anywho,” she went on, “I waited until he wasn’t paying attention, and then…” she pulled the flask dramatically from her corset, “I swiped it.”

 

Loki pulled her close. Gods, he loved it when she was mischievous. “Did you now?” She nodded, smiling. He took the flask from her and looked down her cleavage. He pulled the corset forward just an inch and looked down. “Do you have anything else hidden in there?” She laughed and smacked his hand away. He grinned and considered the flask.

 

She gestured around at the room. “I thought you’d like to join all the _foolish mortals_ in getting wasted and having a good time.”

 

He took a long swig from the flask. “Mmmm, it’s the good stuff,” he said.

 

“Lemme try,” she urged, and he held it away from her. “Alas, Thor is right. This is far too potent for mortals. You’d be knocked on your lovely ass in minutes.”

 

“Ah,” she said. “Well, then I’ll just leave it to the gods. Cheers,” she said, raising her glass to him. He clinked the flask against her glass and toasted her.

 

She then pulled him into the other room, where the music was loud and people were dancing. “Can you dance?” she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

 

Loki smiled wickedly and spun her quickly. He then pulled her back in and dipped her down low, lips hovering over her own. “I can dance,” he said.

 

Her heart stuttered. God, was there anything he couldn’t do? Then she smiled back, and he helped her stand. “Well, then, try to keep up,” she taunted, pulling him onto the dance floor. Dancing with Loki was like public foreplay, and by the end of it, she was feeling all hot and bothered. He took every chance he could to touch her seductively, to kiss her delicately, just enough to drive her wild. His hips moved sensuously in time with the music, and it reminded her of all the other dirty things those hips could do.

 

Eventually, she needed a break. She had a lovely buzz and was wanting to push it just a little further, so she excused herself to go to the bathroom and get a drink. Loki took another swig from the flask and kissed her as she left.

 

When she came back, her mouth dropped to the floor. She must have been drunker than she thought because she _thought_ she saw Loki and Tony doing karaoke together. As she listened to the two of them belt out a pretty awesome rendition of the Bohemian Rhapsody, she thought to herself that even Asgardians were helpless against Freddy Mercury. They actually sounded pretty good. She took another big gulp of her drink and pulled out her phone to video the duo. She cackled to herself as she thought of showing this to them tomorrow. They’d been getting along great lately, but she doubted they’d ever do something like this sober. When they were done, they even _hugged_ each other, and oh thank god she hadn’t stopped recording yet.

 

Loki saw her in the crowd and walked over to her, eyes fiery. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard, dragging her into another room. “Mmm, love, you look ravishing tonight. It makes me want to…ravish you,” he finished, grinning at his own drunken cleverness.

 

She laughed. “Loki, you’re drunk,” she said.

 

“So are you,” he pointed out. “So is everyone,” he said, gesturing around the room.

 

“Touché,” she agreed.

 

He pressed her against the wall and ground into her. His hand reached under her corset and rubbed her nipple. She moaned but stopped him. “Not here. There are people.”

 

“They can’t see us,” he assured her, hands doing filthy things to her breasts.

 

“Let’s just find an empty guest room,” she urged, pulling him down the hall with her. He followed obediently, gaze planted firmly on her breasts.

 

They found a room and he had her pinned against the door as soon as they were inside. He magicked away her clothes and stared devilishly at her naked body. Sara needed to make sure of something. “Prove to me that your magic isn’t affected by the alcohol,” she said. “Put my clothes back.”

 

A look of consternation crossed his face. He looked at her, eyes narrowed a bit. “I don’t think I can,” he said, looking down at his hands.

 

“What?!?” she exclaimed. “You mean I’m stuck here _naked_?!”

 

Loki looked at her with the same worried face for a moment before he doubled over in laughter. Sara crossed her arms, annoyed. “So, you _can_ magic them back?”

 

Loki was still laughing hard, but he managed to slow down enough to answer her. “Of course I can. I’m not _that_ drunk,” he assured her.

 

“Drunk enough to be an ass,” she murmured.

 

“Oh, love,” he said, approaching her again. “Don’t be like that.” His hands skated through her hair, over her lips and chest, and his mouth followed. “I was just having fun,” he said, grinning up at her. “Don’t you like having fun?” he asked sinfully, reaching down and pushing two fingers into her. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders for support. “That’s right, love,” he cooed, and then he knelt down and teased her sensitive clit with his tongue.

 

She cried out, and it egged him on. For the next several minutes he got lost in her wet cunt, in the feel of her squirming above him, the taste of her, the feel of her fingers pulling at his hair, of her thighs clenching and struggling to stay open for him, of the filthy sounds coming from her mouth as she gave in to him. She came, and he didn’t stop. He continued to torture her, to push her past her limits until she was entirely overstimulated. Then he kissed down her thigh and bit into it, just hard enough to ground her pleasure, to leave a mark, but not to hurt more than her pleasure would allow.

 

Then he stood and kissed her, tongue still tasting of her juices. She moaned into him and tugged on his coat. “Off, Loki,” she insisted.

 

“You do it, love. Show me how much you want me.” She smirked and began pulling his clothes off, tossing them all over the room. All the while, she clawed and bit and kissed and licked the newly exposed skin. After she unzipped his pants, she shoved her hand inside and began to stroke him eagerly.

 

“Like that, Loki?” she asked innocently.

 

He groaned. “Yes, love, exactly like that.” He enjoyed her attentions for a minute and then became impatient. He wanted her, wanted to be inside of her, and he was done waiting. He magicked off the rest of his clothes and tossed her onto the bed, immediately settling himself on top of her. Before she could even react, he pushed himself deep inside of her. “Oh, gods, yes,” he moaned at the feeling of her enveloping him.

 

She dug her fingers into his shoulders and arched into him as he thrust hard and deep. “Oh, how I’ve wanted you. Watching you parade around in that tempting outfit has been torture for me. All I’ve wanted all night is to push you against every hard surface in this place and fuck your tight cunt in front of everyone.”

 

She moaned loudly. Apparently, drunk Loki meant vocal Loki, and she wasn’t going to complain.

 

“And when you teased me at the bar, all I could picture was grabbing you from behind and shoving my cock so deep into you that you screamed my name loud enough to drown out even the loudest noise at this party.”

 

“Oh, God, yes, Loki!” she screamed as he pummeled her.

 

Suddenly, he pulled out of her and turned her over onto her knees. He placed her hands on the headboard. “Be a good girl and keep those hands right there, alright pet?” he said darkly.

 

His words made her clench tight in anticipation. “Yes, Loki.”

 

He wasted no time and pounded into her, the angle making them both cry out. He braced one hand on the headboard over hers and used the other to pull her hip against him. “Such a good girl for me,” he whispered as he sank himself deep into her over and over. He leaned back and began to massage her clit in time with his strokes. Once again, she felt the climax rolling over her, even as he continued to fuck her. She wanted to let go of the headboard, to adjust, but she didn’t dare. Loki stopped rubbing her clit but didn’t stop pounding into her. She went from orgasmic to oversensitive and then suddenly found herself climaxing again. As she came again, Loki angled himself in a way that allowed him to push even harder and deeper, almost painfully into her. With a loud cry, he came into her, grabbing her hips hard enough to leave bruises. She cried out at the feeling, finally letting go of the headboard and collapsing.

 

Loki pulled them onto their side, her back to his chest, and he held her tight, kissing her neck, her shoulder, breathing praises into her skin as she trembled with the aftershocks of their lovemaking.

 

“Happy Halloween, Loki,” she smiled.

 

He smiled back. “I do think I rather like this holiday,” he said, kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my heart, when I'm not writing this story, I'm a hardcore TaserTricks girl. So, I just couldn't resist adding a little Darcy Lewis to the story.


	35. After the Party *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, y'all!

It was late, and they were drunk, so they called for a ride home from the party. Mischief sat in the front seat because it made him feel important, and Sara leaned her head on Loki’s shoulder in the back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him there with her.

 

His hand was on her leg, and it inched higher. She grabbed his hand to stop him and shook her head. He grinned and kept going. “Magic?” she mouthed silently.

 

He grinned bigger and shook his head. He leaned in close and whispered, “No, love. He can hear and see everything,” nodding his head to the driver.

 

His hand moved further up her thigh, and she shook her head again. “You stop,” she warned quietly.

 

Apparently, not quietly enough.

 

“What was that?” the driver asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

 

Loki continued to grin and move his hand higher, finally stroking her silk panties, making her squirm. “Nothing,” she told the driver, and she was pretty proud of how steady her voice was. “My boyfriend’s just being an ass,” she said pointedly.

 

The driver laughed. “Not much I can do about that.”

 

“I am not your boyfriend,” Loki insisted.

 

The driver suddenly looked uncomfortable, thinking that this was the start of a couple’s argument about the nature of their relationship, instead of just Loki hating the word. He chuckled nervously from the front seat. “How about some music?” Mischief meowed, and the guy turned on the radio. He looked in awe as Mischief played with the controls until he found a station that he liked.

 

Loki suddenly looked even more mischievous, now that the driver was very pointedly ignoring them. He continued to rub her through her panties until they were soaked through. Sara gave in to the feeling and laid her head on Loki’s shoulder again, pretending to rest her eyes, in case the driver decided to look back again.

 

Loki slipped his fingers under the silk fabric and rubbed her wet slit. Sara took a sharp intake of breath, trying hard not to make any noise. Of course, Loki took that as a challenge. He inserted one long finger into her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She sighed quietly. He took her hand and placed it in his lap on his hardened cock. She squeezed it through the leather pants, and he pressed up into her palm. And then he did something wicked.

 

He had been slowly pumping his finger into her, circling her clit delicately, and she was feeling loose and relaxed, her legs spread just wide enough for him to maneuver within her. So, it was quite a shock when she felt, well, a shock, run through her nether regions, inside and out. Using some sort of magic, she assumed, Loki’s fingers now pulsed with a heat and a current that broke her out of her reverie. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him in panic. Her hand involuntarily squeezed his cock hard, and he threw his head back, silently enjoying this. Within seconds, she was breathing heavily and clenching her thighs around his hand. Undeterred, he simply opened them back up with his other hand and continued to do whatever the hell amazing thing he was currently doing, all the while bucking up into her hand as she rubbed him.

 

“Loki, please,” she whispered right into his ear, pleading with him.

 

Loki’s head was still thrown back, his eyes closed, as though he were taking a nap in the car instead of torturing his girlfriend with his magic fingers. At the sound of her begging, he grinned, not bothering to look at her, but speeding up his attentions.

 

Sara was trying desperately not to squirm, not to scream, not to do anything to call attention to herself, but it was a losing battle. As her climax approached, she curled herself into him, laying her head on his shoulder. She needed to do something to keep herself from crying out, so as she helplessly came undone, she bit into Loki’s shoulder, hard. He hissed in surprise, and as her teeth dug marks into his skin, her hand clamped down on his cock, and he came, suddenly and unexpectedly. Gods, but she was always surprising him.

 

A few minutes later, the driver pulled up to the house. They had stayed mostly in the same position as they’d collected themselves, his head back on the seat, hers on his shoulder. The driver smiled as he pulled up. “Hey, guys, wake up. We’re here.” They were both a little dazed from the orgasms, and apparently, it just added to the look that a drunk couple had taken a nice little nap on the way home.

 

Loki’s hands were, uh, messy, so Sara paid the man and left him a very good tip, thanking him and wishing him a Happy Halloween. He looked pleased and complimented Mischief on his awesome taste in music. Mischief meowed in appreciation and then headed off to bed. Loki put his arm around Sara and guided her inside.

 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Sara asked, eyes closed, letting Loki lead her to bed.

 

He kissed her head. “Mmm, I did, love. Did you?”

 

“Mmhm,” she hummed pleasantly. “I didn’t think anything could make Halloween better, but you did. Thank you for going with me.”

 

“It was my pleasure, darling.” He got them to their room and readied them for bed with magic. Within minutes, they were both sleeping soundly in each other’s arms.


	36. Unsettled

Loki looked around and then looked at Mischief. “Where’s Sara?” he asked.

 

Mischief nodded his head toward the back patio. “Again?” Loki asked. Mischief nodded, looking concerned. “What’s wrong?” Loki asked him. Even if Mischief could talk, he wouldn’t have words for the feeling he had. He just felt like something was wrong, though he didn’t know what. He felt _unsettled._

 

Loki considered him and then pet him reassuringly. “You let me know if you figure out what’s bothering you, alright?” Mischief agreed, and Loki went outside to find Sara.

 

She was curled up in a comfortable chair outside, book hanging in her limp fingers. Loki kneeled down and shook her gently awake. “Hey, Loki,” she smiled, stretching.

 

He smiled back. “Love, you fell asleep while reading again. That’s the third time in the past couple of weeks.”

 

She waved him off. “It’s the time change. My pathetic little human body hasn’t come to terms with the early darkness. I have the same problem every year. It’ll figure it out in a couple of weeks.”

 

Loki nodded. “Would you like me to carry you to bed?” he asked.

 

She grinned and made grabby hands at him. “Yes, please.”

 

He laughed and scooped her into his arms, carrying her up to bed as she curled into his chest. She hummed contentedly. “I may make a habit of falling asleep if it means you carrying me like this. It’s nice,” she said, wrapping her arms around even tighter around his neck.

 

By the time he got her to bed, she was already asleep again. Loki was always surprised by how easily humans were affected by something as simple as a little less or a little more light outside. He tucked her in and kissed her head lightly. He stayed a moment longer, stroking her hair and thinking on how much his life had changed since meeting her. And then he felt it, too. _Unsettled_. He frowned and pulled the blanket up higher over Sara’s sleeping form. Then he went downstairs to think.


	37. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and this little story. And to all those who have left comments and kudos, you rock.

She had been tired lately, sleeping longer hours, tiring easily, even with simple tasks. Loki had tried to get her to see a doctor, but she was stubborn and dug her heels in. She insisted that she was fine.

 

Loki was in the kitchen making her some breakfast when he heard a loud thud from the other room. He ran there immediately and saw Sara on the floor, unconscious. He leaned over her and fussed at her, trying with no success to get her to wake. Her pulse was erratic, and her breathing was slow, and she wouldn’t _wake up_. He yelled at Marvis to call an ambulance. Once that call was completed, and the ambulance was on its way, he called to her again.

 

“Marvis, call Tony Stark. Tell him to meet us at the hospital.”

 

“Yes, sir,” she answered.

 

\----------------------------------

 

They told him to stay in the waiting area, that they needed to run some tests. Loki had no intention of leaving her alone with these strangers, but as he was getting ready to fight, a hand settled on his shoulder.

 

“Liam, let them do their thing. They’ll let us know what they find,” Tony said.

 

Loki deflated a bit. “Alright,” he agreed, falling gracelessly into a rather uncomfortable chair. He put his head in his hands, feeling helpless. Tony sat down in the chair beside him.

 

“What happened?” Tony asked.

 

Loki dropped his hands in front of him. “I don’t know. She’s been tired lately. Really tired.”

 

Tony nodded. “I’ve noticed that too.”

 

“I was making her breakfast and I heard her fall in the other room. I ran over and couldn’t wake her. I had Marvis call the ambulance and you.”

 

“Thanks for that,” Tony said sincerely.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Loki asked, sounding desperate.

 

“I don’t know,” Tony said.

 

They waited together for the next few hours, sometimes pacing, sometimes sitting, filling out paperwork, pestering the nurses for information they didn’t have yet. Finally, a doctor came out and called for Tony. Loki jumped up with him.

 

The doctor looked warily at Loki. I’m sorry, sir, are you family?” she asked.

 

He blanched. “What?” he asked, not understanding. “I... I’m her boyfriend.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir. I can only bring family inside.”

 

Before Loki could react, Tony stepped in. “It’s alright,” he said, “he’s family. He can come in.”

 

The doctor nodded reluctantly and led them into a hallway. Loki let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t have the energy to fight anyone right now. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

 

Tony only nodded.

 

The doctor led them into a private room where Sara was lying in a bed, hooked up to various wires and machines. Loki felt sick seeing her like that.

 

Tony, too, was shocked. “What is it?” he asked the doctor.

 

Loki’s mind blanked after the word “cancer.” Earth was the only place he knew of that had it. He’d heard about it a lot while here, from the news reporting the death of someone, to television shows using it as a plot point. He’d never thought it would touch him. He looked down at Sara, looking so sick, as though she were wasting away in front of him. How had he not known something was wrong? Immense guilt overcame him. She had seriously seemed fine, other than being tired. He touched her hand gently and looked over to the doctor. She was showing Tony some x-rays, some reports of some sort. He tried to listen to what they were saying.

 

“I’m sorry,” he heard her tell Tony.

 

“What?” Loki asked, having missed most of what she’d said.

 

“I said I’m sorry,” she repeated. “There’s nothing we can do. The cancer is everywhere. It’s amazing she’s lasted this long, to be honest.”

 

“How long?” Tony asked.

 

The doctor shook her head. “A week? Two? Days, maybe. I’m so sorry.”

 

Tony nodded his head, and the doctor left the room.

 

“This isn’t possible,” Loki said. “There’s got to be something we can do.”

 

Tony shook his head. “There’s nothing. The cancer’s taken over.” He looked down at her. “I didn’t even know she was sick.”

 

Loki was indignant. “You’re Tony Stark. You have money, you know people, you create things. All the Earth’s resources at your disposal, and you’re saying she can’t be saved?” Loki fought the onslaught of feelings inside him, hurt, fear, anger, desperation. He wasn’t ready to surrender, but he didn’t know where to start fighting. He began pacing the room furiously, lost in his thoughts.

 

Tony looked up at him. “Liam,” he said, trying to get his attention. Loki didn’t notice.

 

“Liam,” he said louder. Still, Loki was lost in his own head, pacing the room almost violently.

 

Tony grabbed his shoulders hard, forcing him to stop and look at him. “ _Loki_!” he yelled, shaking him. Loki stopped and looked at him. Tony had never acknowledged his true identity. Loki had gotten the impression that Tony suspected _something_ , but he’d never actually voiced any of those suspicions.

 

“Loki,” Tony said more softly, having gotten his attention. “All the resources on Earth can’t save her. Can Asgard?”

 

Loki shook his head. “We don’t have cancer on Asgard or any of the other realms. We can’t heal her.”

 

“But can you help her? Buy her some time?”

 

“Time?” Loki asked. “Time for what?”

 

Tony raised his hands angrily. “I don’t know!” he yelled. “Time for anything, for us to figure something out, for a fucking _miracle_! I don’t know, just _time_. She‘s got _days_. We need more than that.”

 

Loki considered it. It was possible. They could put her in stasis, buying them the time Tony was asking for. They could search the realms for something, anything. Of course, going home meant revealing himself, letting everyone know he was alive. It meant a prison cell – 200 years at least, maybe more for hiding out all this time. Either way, he would never see her again. He looked down at her, looking small and frail, attached to all manner of electronics, and his heart ached. If he was going to lose her either way, he might as well give her a chance to live.

 

He held her hand in his. Without looking up, he nodded and told Tony, “Call Thor.”

 

\--------------------------

 

They’d moved Sara back home, and Loki sat with her, nervously awaiting his brother. He had no idea what he was going to say to him, to any of them. He heard thunder in the distance and stood up, kissing Sara gently before heading downstairs.

 

Tony met him there. “Are you ready?” he asked.

 

“Not at all,” Loki answered.

 

Tony nodded solemnly and clapped him on the back. A minute later, Thor landed on the back patio. Tony walked over and embraced him. “Tony!” Thor boomed. “I am glad to see you, friend. But for what reason have you called me all the way out here?”

 

Tony sighed. “Thor, I’ve got some things to tell you. And you’re not going to like them. Some of them are probably going to make you really angry.”

 

Thor looked at him skeptically. “What sort of things?”

 

Tony held his hands up in a placating gesture. “Just remember, we’re friends, ok? And as friends, I want you to listen to everything I have to say. Just, _please_ ,” he begged, “please don’t leave until I’m done, until we’re done,” he finished, gesturing to Liam behind him.

 

“Liam?” he asked, confused. “Tony, what’s going on?”

 

“Ok,” he said, licking his lips nervously, “you know my sister?” Thor nodded. “She’s sick, Thor, _really_ sick. She has cancer and she’s dying, and she only has days, weeks at most. They can’t save her.”

 

Thor softened and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that, Tony. I like Sara very much.”

 

Tony nodded, visibly holding back tears. “I want to take her to Asgard,” he said, meeting Thor’s eyes.

 

Thor looked sad. “Tony, I’m sorry. Asgard can’t cure cancer. No one would know where to start.”

 

Tony stepped back, still maintaining eye contact, but hands held up again. “Loki would,” he said.

 

Thor looked truly confused. “Loki? But Loki’s –”

 

“I’m here, Thor,” Loki said, dropping his guise.

 

Thor’s emotions flickered across his face quickly. Confusion, relief, anger, and a myriad of other feelings fought for dominance. Thor was speechless as he tried to process the information.

 

Loki stepped forward slowly, arms up in a surrendering gesture. “Thor –” he began.

 

“You knew about this?” he asked, turning to Tony. “You knew he was alive, and you didn’t tell me?” The hurt on his face was painful.

 

“I did. And I’m sorry,” Tony answered sincerely. “But you don’t understand. He’s different when he’s with her. And she’s _happy_ , happier than I’ve ever seen her. I couldn’t take that from her. Thor, they love each other, they really do. So I pretended that I didn’t know.”

 

Thor turned to Loki. “Is this true, Loki? Do you love this girl?”

 

“I do, Thor. With all my heart.” Loki stepped a little closer. “I know that returning to Asgard means my imprisonment. I know that I’ll never see her again. But I have to try to save her.  Please, brother, take me to Odin and let me beg for her life.”

 

Thor still looked hurt, skeptical, but he nodded. “You have changed, brother.”

 

“I have,” Loki answered.

 

“Alright, then,” Thor said. “Let’s let them know you’re alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As those of you who followed me from Revenge and Satisfaction know, I can't handle an angsty ending. As such, I am posting Part 3 immediately after this chapter. See you there!


End file.
